Inspiración
by kmil-chan
Summary: Misaki no puede ayudarle a Usagi-san en sus novelas. ¿Podrán Nowaki y Hiroki ayudarlo? Estas serán unas vacaciones demasiado prometedoras. UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki
1. Chapter 1

Junjou Romantica & Egoist

Pairing: UsagixMisaki NowakixHiroki

Junjou no me pertenece, de ser así uh juju no quieren saberlo.

"Inspiración"

Misaki no puede ayudarle a Usagi-san en sus novelas. ¿Podrán Nowaki y Hiroki ayudarlo?

Dedicado a todos los fans de esta maravillosa serie. Nos vemos al final para notas de autor.

¡Enjoy!

.

"Ya no tienes escapatoria Misaki."

"Usagi-san este no es el momento para andar jugando."

El escritor estaba encima del chico mientras este estaba sentado en su escritorio tratando de escribir algo en el papel. Mientras el estudiante pensaba que escribir, Usami metía sus manos tranquilamente dentro de la camisa del chico.

"¡Ah! Usagi-san ya te dije que no."

"Vamos Misaki puede que tu digas que no, pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario."

Usami poso su mano en la pierna del chico masajeando todo a su paso. Misaki se levanto de golpe y agarro sus cosas metiéndolas rápidamente en la mochila.

"Eres un pesado Usagi-san tengo que acabar esto hoy y ya que no puedo trabajar aquí me iré a otro lado."

"Vamos Misaki no tienes porque ponerte así."

"Nos vemos Usagi-san."

El escritor siguió al chico hasta la puerta tratando de detenerlo, pero este simplemente cerró la puerta de la casa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando Usami abrió de nuevo la puerta para seguirlo el chico ya se había ido.

"Rayos…se fue."

Usami cerró la puerta y se recostó en el sillón. Aun le faltaba terminar el último capítulo de su nueva novela BL y el chico se reusaba a ser su musa inspiradora. Misaki saldría de vacaciones dentro de 2 días y, por lo mismo, el chico se encontraba corriendo de arriba para abajo haciendo trabajos y no tenía tiempo para él. Usami observo su casa y se aburrió rápidamente, se levanto y camino hacia el teléfono marcando.

"… ¿Diga?"

"Hey Hiroki."

"¿Akihiko? Hace mucho que no llamabas."

"Si bueno…es que estaba ocupado."

"Aja…Te dejaron solo, ¿verdad?"

"Si, y nunca me había dado cuenta de lo aburrida que puede ser mi casa. Además de que ahora ya no tengo a mi fuente de inspiración"

"Hun… y supongo que me llamas por ese asunto."

"Como crees Hiroki, solamente te llamo para platicar un poco contigo."

"_**Hiro-san, ya llegue."**_

"Oh parece que tienes compañía Hiroki."

"Tu cállate Akihiko, te voy a colgar"

"_**Hiro-san ¿con quién hablas?"**_

"¿Eh? No con nadie es…este…número equivocado."

"Que malo eres Hiroki negando así a tus amigos."

"¡Te digo que te voy a colgar Bakahiko!"

Usami escucho una pequeña discusión en la otra línea, después escucho como el teléfono caía.

"… ¿Usami-san?"

"…Si…"

"Mucho gusto, soy Kusama Nowaki."

"Kusama mucho gusto."

"_**Nowaki dame el teléfono, voy a colgarle."**_

"Usami-san quiero decirle que en estos momentos yo soy la pareja de Hiro-san."

"_**¡I-Idiota! No le digas esas cosas."**_

"Pero es la verdad Hiro-san, yo te amo."

"_**¡N-n-no lo grites!"**_

Usami escuchaba atento la conversación y una pequeña idea llego rápidamente a su mente. Sonrió malévolamente y después presto más atención a la conversación.

"¿Me escuchaste Bakahiko?"

"Ah lo siento Hiroki estaba pensando en otras cosas."

"_**Hiro-san es hora de nuestro baño juntos."**_

"¡¿Qué? Estás loco… ¡aléjate de mí!…Nowaki hablo en serio."

"Usami-san, un placer hablar con usted pero ahora…Hiro-san tiene algo que hacer."

"Comprendo, hablare después."

Usami colgó el teléfono sonriendo. Subió a su cuarto para recoger una pequeña agenda y después bajo de nuevo.

"Tanaka tengo un favor que pedirte."

CscS

"Por favor Hiro-san, abre la puerta."

"¡No! Ahora Akihiko tiene material para molestarme durante mucho tiempo y todo es gracias a ti."

"¿Material?"

En esos momentos el teléfono volvió a sonar, Nowaki se levanto del suelo y se apresuro a contestar. Tal vez así el maestro saldría del baño y le dejaría hablar con él.

"¿Si?"

"Soy yo de nuevo."

"Ah Usami-san."

"Si, ¿está Hiroki?"

"Bueno…Hiro-san está descansando en estos momentos."

"Valla tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo."

"Si gusta puede dejarle un mensaje y yo se lo diré cuando este más…disponible."

"Solo llamaba para invitarlos a ir a unas pequeñas vacaciones. Sé que en la universidad estarán de vacaciones este fin de semana y hace mucho que no veo a Hiroki. Además sería una buena oportunidad para conocer al amante de mi mejor amigo."

Nowaki se quedo pensando. Era una buena opción, si iban de vacaciones podría demostrarle al escritor que Hiro-san ya tenían quien lo cuidara y si se quedaban ahí lo más probable es que tarde o temprano tenga que irse por alguna emergencia. Le fascinaba ir al hospital a ayudar a las personas pero de vez en cuando deseaba pasar un tiempo al lado de su amado.

"Tengo una pequeña casa con unas aguas termales, se que a Hiroki le gustara mucho tomar una ducha al aire libre."

El chico pudo imaginarse a su profesor con una pequeña toalla cubriéndolo, gotas de agua sobre su piel y tendría la hermosa luz de la luna para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

"Me parece perfecto Usami-san, Hiro-san y yo aceptamos gustosos."

PtpT

Misaki entro al departamento, dejo su mochila en el suelo y después se desplomo en el sillón. Escucho como el escritor se acercaba a él pero no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse. Minutos después el chico se encontraba en los brazos del sensei mientras este besaba tranquilamente su cuello.

"Bienvenido a casa Misaki."

"Usagi-san…no hagas eso."

"No veo que te moleste."

"No tengo fuerzas para empujarte."

"¿Tienes más trabajos que hacer?"

"No, el de hoy fue el último. Mañana es el último examen y el viernes es la revisión de los trabajos."

"Y saldrás de vacaciones."

"¡Dios! Ya me urgen unas vacaciones, quiero acostarme todo el día sin tener que hacer nada."

"Ya tengo planes para nuestras vacaciones."

Misaki se separo un poco del sensei y se le quedo viendo a los ojos, minutos después suspiro y regreso a su posición entre los brazos del mayor.

"Solo por esta vez te dejo hacer lo que quieras Usagi-san."

"Hun…si por mi fuera nos saltaríamos la cena de esta noche e iríamos directo a acostarnos."

El escritor mordió la oreja del chico arrancándole un pequeño gemido, después sonrió y cargo al chico a la mesa de la cocina donde lo sentó con cuidado en la silla. Después trajo de la cocina unos platos con comida hecha.

"Pero ahora es más importante que comas algo."

Misaki se sonrojo un poco y después sonrió. Terminaron de cenar, el mayor dejo los platos en el lavabo. Después se acerco al chico y en contra de sus gritos lo llevo hasta el cuarto, como pudo le cambio la ropa y lo acostó en la cama.

"Usagi-san los platos no pueden quedarse así."

"Ya los lavo yo Misaki, tu mejor descansa."

"Pero Usagi-san…"- el chico interrumpió su protesta con un gran bostezo- "yo puedo lavarlos."

"Mejor descansa Misaki, asegúrate de estar completamente recuperado para nuestras vacaciones."

Misaki decidió dejar de rezongar y se cubrió con la sabana. Vio como el escritor caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto y apagaba la luz. Misaki cerró los ojos rápidamente y empezó a sentirse realmente relajado.

"Buenas noches Misaki."

Usami regreso a besar la frente del chico mientras este murmuraba algo. El escritor sonrió y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Bajo las escaleras a la cocina y vio los platos sucios en el lavabo y los puso en el bote de la basura, después compraría unos nuevos. Recogió el pequeño escrito que había hecho en la tarde y camino a su oficina. Dejo los papeles en el escritorio y después de revisarlos un par de veces empezó a traspasarlos a su computadora.

PtpT

"¿¡Por qué demonios aceptaste esa invitación sin preguntarme primero!"

Era jueves por la tarde, Kamijou había terminado de revisar los exámenes finales de sus alumnos y ya había pasado las calificaciones en las listas. Por otra parte, Nowaki empezaba su primer día de vacaciones.

"Lo siento mucho Hiro-san, pero Usami-san dijo que quería que fuéramos juntos."

"Es una trampa ¿¡No lo ves! Dios y tu caminaste directito a ella."

"Tranquilízate Hiro-san…puedes verlo mejor como…unas vacaciones juntos."

Nowaki se acerco al mayor, este intento levantarse pero el otro ya lo tenía recostado en el sillón donde había estado sentado anteriormente. Kamijou intento zafarse de nuevo pero el otro ya lo estaba besando y sus manos se paseaban tranquilamente debajo de la ropa del otro.

"No-Nowaki."

"Vamos Hiro-san, si nos quedamos aquí es probable que me llamen del hospital y ahora yo prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo."

"¿No crees que eso es un tanto egoísta?"

"No me importa ser egoísta si puedo tenerte a mi lado."

Nowaki beso nuevamente al maestro, Kamijou se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del menor mientras las manos de este ya se habían abierto camino en sus pantalones.

"Ya te he dicho…que aquí no."

Nowaki lo ignoro y beso el cuello del mayor dejándole una enorme marca. Estaba seguro que cuando Kamijou la viera se enfadaría muchísimo con él pero no le importaba, así todos sabrían que ya tenía dueño. Todos sabrían que Hiro-san era suyo.

*TOC TOC*

Nowaki se detuvo, Kamijou trato de respirar más calmadamente.

*TOC TOC*

"Hiroki, ábreme".

"Che…Bakahiko interrumpió."

Nowaki sonrió y volteo a ver al maestro mientras este se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Yo lo atenderé Hiro-san, mientras tanto puedes ir al baño a encargarte de eso."

Kamijou volteo a su entrepierna y noto al bulto al que Nowaki se refería. El maestro estuvo listo para soltarle un buen golpe al otro.

*TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC*

"Vamos Hiro-san parece que se está impacientando."

Kamijou se levanto del sillón y camino hasta el baño cerrando la puerta con un enorme ruido. Nowaki suspiro y después camino hacia la puerta.

"Valla, pensé que no había nadie. "

"Lo siento mucho Usami-san nosotros estábamos…ocupados."

"Si, pude escucharlos."

Ambos caminaron hasta la sala, Nowaki preparo un poco de té y después se lo llevo a su invitado. Usami dio un rápido vistazo a la casa y después sonrió.

"Hiroki debe estar ocupado, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno él…tuvo que encargarse de algo en el baño ya que fuimos interrumpidos."

"Primera y última vez que pase, lo juro."

Usami sonrió y después saco un folder de su maletín dándoselo a Nowaki.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Son fotos del lugar al que iremos. Saldremos el sábado en la mañana para llegar allá en la tarde."

"¿Tan lejos está?"

"No pero antes tenemos que pasar a recoger un par de cosas."

"¿Quedamos en vernos en algún lugar?"

"No es necesario, ya tengo preparado el transporte en el que iremos."

Usami termino su te y después se levanto del sillón sonriendo.

"Cuando Hiroki termine, enséñale las fotos. Vendremos a recogerlos el sábado a las 10 para que estén listos."

"¿Vendremos?"

"Si, mi pareja vendrá con nosotros. No te preocupes sé cómo salir, saluda a Hiroki de mi parte."

Nowaki escucho como la puerta se abrir y se cerraba. No pensó que el escritor tuviera una pareja, Kamijou le había comentado que estaba atrapado en un amor unilateral desde hacía muchos años pero…no pensó que hubiera avanzado.

"Bueno así será mejor."

"¿y? ¿Qué quería?"

"Ah Hiro-san, Usami-san dejo estas fotos sobre el lugar al que iremos."

"¿Solo vino para eso? Y nos interrumpió con ese motivo tan estúpido."

Kamijou se volteo rápidamente, debía dejar de pensar en voz alta. Nowaki se le quedo viendo serio unos minutos y después le dio _esa _sonrisa.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san podemos continuar donde nos quedamos."

.

.

.

Aquí comienza otro pequeño proyecto que tenía en mi mente dese hacía mucho tiempo y que por fin puedo plasmarlo. Siempre había querido hacer una historia donde uniría a estas 2 parejas pero aun no sabía cómo y por fin se me prendió el foco de cómo hacerlo.

Aun no se de cuantos capítulos será esta historia pero espero que podamos pasar un buen rato gozándola. Sé que me divertí escribiéndolo y las ideas siguen llegando a mi cabeza. Solo espero que a todos les guste y pues…esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo.

Soy pobre y por cada review que me dejen ¡me darán una moneda! XD

Nee…solo dejen el review.


	2. Chapter 2

Y bueno si…me di cuenta en el capitulo pasado que no aclara unas cositas jeje bueno es que tiendo a ser olvidadiza pero en fin.

CscS - quiere decir que es cambio de escena

PtpT - quiere decir que paso el tiempo

CspT… adivinen XD

En fin, creo que esas son las únicas cosas que me faltaron así que les dejo leer el capitulo y nos vemos abajo.

.

.

Ese día Usami estaba igual o peor de aburrido que el día anterior. Misaki se levanto en la mañana a hacer de desayunar y se topo con los platos en la basura, despertó al mayor y lo obligo a lavarlos. Claro que el chico no se salvo del placentero castigo que le dio el sensei por haberlo levantado. Cuando terminaron de desayunar el chico limpio la cocina y se fue a la universidad, Usami estaba solo de nuevo. Se recostó en el sillón y utilizando a Suzuki como almohada se puso a leer el libro que Aikawa le había encargado. El sonido del teléfono lo saco de trance, se había quedado dormido, el libro estaba en el suelo y Suzuki lo abrazaba. Mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, el escritor se sentó en el sillón y pesadamente se levanto a contestar.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Ya termino de leer el libro, sensei?"

"Aun no."

"¡Le dije que lo terminara! Dios, de verdad no puede hacer ni una sola tarea. Voy para allá."

"No es necesario Aikawa. Terminare de leerlo antes de que me valla."

"Más le vale sensei, solo le di permiso porque me prometió que escribiría algo que me fascinaría."

"Descuida Aikawa, te va a encantar."

CscS

"¡Nowaki suéltame! Ya se me hizo muy tarde."

"Hiro-san ayer dijo que no era necesario que fuera hoy."

"Se lo que dije, pero ayer no mande las calificaciones así que tengo que ir a entregarlas hoy."

"¿No puedes simplemente enviarlas con alguien?"

"Bueno es que…deje algo en la oficina que debo recoger además… ¡¿Qué clase de maestro crees que soy? Tengo que ir en persona a entregarlo, es mi trabajo."

Nowaki jalo al maestro acorralándolo a la pared. Kamijou intento mover al chico pero este detuvo sus manos con las suyas y lo beso. El mayor sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y como los brazos del otro lo detenían agarrándolo con fuerza de la cintura juntando sus cuerpos. Al terminar el beso, Kamijou se quedo jadeante mientras Nowaki mordía lentamente su oreja izquierda.

"Quédate conmigo Hiro-san."

"No-Nowaki ya te dije…que no."

"Anda Hiro-san".- Nowaki prosiguió dejando unas marcas en el cuello del maestro.- "Quiero estar contigo todo el día. Quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo."

Kamijou se quedo quieto mientras Nowaki aun se deleitaba con su cuello. El mayor dio un suspiro y empujo quedamente el cuerpo del otro.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Está bien, demonios siempre haces lo mismo. Acompáñame, en cuanto termine podemos ir a comer o algo."

"Te refieres a… ¿una cita?"

"Apúrate que ya es muy tarde."

Nowaki soltó al mayor y corrió a la habitación para agarrar su cartera y sus llaves. Regreso a la puerta y Kamijou lo esperaba con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. El mayor se adelanto mientras Nowaki ponía seguro a la puerta y cuando lo alcanzo atrapo su mano entrelazando sus dedos. Nowaki sonrió, Kamijou giro la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y apretó con fuerza sus manos.

"Vámonos."

"Si, Hiro-san."

PtpT

"Hiro-san ya se tardó."

Nowaki se encontraba en la oficina del maestro, este le había pedido que lo esperara ahí en lo que entregaba las calificaciones a los alumnos y después las llevaba a la coordinación para dárselos a su jefe. Sin embargo, de eso ya había pasado una hora y el maestro no daba seña alguna.

"Hiro-san…"

"¡Ah! sí que son latosos esos alumnos."

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre con una camiseta blanca y una corbata roja, el hombre se dejo caer en el sillón y encendió un cigarrillo. Después se sintió observado y volteo a ver el escritorio de su compañero.

"Ah disculpa, no te vi ahí."

"No más bien discúlpeme usted por estar aquí."

"Hun podría ser que tu eres…"

"Ah discúlpeme, soy Kusama Nowaki mucho gusto."

"¡Así que tu eres Nowaki! Valla por fin nos conocemos. Yo soy Miyagi Yoh Hiroki y yo trabajamos juntos."

"Así es mucho gusto yo…vengo con Hiro-san."

"Hiroki está en una junta."

"Ah…bueno esperare a que **Hiro-san** regrese, si no le molesta."

"Siéntete como en casa, solo espero que no se repita aquel accidente de la vez pasada."

"Yo…siento mucho haber hecho eso pero yo…pensé que…"

"Ya también pienso muchas cosas y siempre termino sacando toda mi frustración con Hiroki. Aunque no creo que le moleste tenerme encima todo el día."

"**Hiro-san** es una persona muy fuerte, puede aguantar muchas cosas."

"Hiroki es muy valioso, si no lo cuidas bien alguien podría llevárselo. Y créeme que no somos los únicos que lo vemos."

Miyagi se levanto dándole una sonrisa retadora al otro y, después de agarrar su saco que descansaba en una silla, salió por la puerta. Nowaki se quedo quieto, se sintió enojado pero al mismo tiempo preocupado. Esa persona no tenía que haber dicho eso, él sabía quién era Hiro-san y por ser él lo amaba sin embargo también sabía que no estaba a su nivel.

"Disculpa la tardanza había una junta y… ¿Nowaki?"

El chico se había quedando pensando y no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Kamijou entro a la habitación, ahora el maestro inspeccionaba de cerca su cara para cerciorarse de que no tuviera nada.

"Oy Nowaki te estoy hablando."

"Hiro-san…"

Nowaki abrazo fuertemente al maestro recargándolo en sillón. Kamijou estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Nowaki lo abrazaba fuertemente de la cintura.

"Nowaki."

"Hiro-san quedémonos así, solo un poco."

"…haz lo que quieras."

CscS

"¡Ah! Por fin vacaciones."

"Ya las necesitábamos."

"¿Cómo te fue con Oni no Kamijou Misaki-kun?"

"Aah Yuka-san no me lo recuerdes."

"Al menos no sacaste una calificación tan baja como la mía."

"Ruka-kun te dije que tenias que revisar tu trabajo antes de entregarlo."

Misaki caminaba alegremente acompañado de una pareja, el chico se lamentaba mientras la chica trataba de consolarlo sin poner mucho empeño. Afortunadamente Usagi-san no lo iba a recoger hoy así que sus amigos no se sentirían intimidados por el coche del sensei.

"Y… ¿A dónde vamos a comer hoy?"

"Hun…ya son las 2, podemos ir por unas hamburguesas."

"Ruka si sigues comiendo tanto vas a engordar."

"Mira quién habla Yuka-chan."

"¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda?"

"No para nada yo solo…bueno…jeje."

"Hump, dejémoslo Misaki-kun, prefiero salir contigo que con ese desalmado."

La chica jalo el brazo de Misaki mientras que el otro chico se había quedado atrás. Después de que los 3 caminaron un buen rato llegaron a un restaurante, mientras les tomaban la orden el chico fue al baño dejando a Misaki y la chica sentados en la mesa.

"¿Ya me vas a decir quién es?"

"¿De-de que hablas Yuka-san?"

"Misaki ¿tengo que recordarte siempre? Vamos yo se que estas enamorado de alguien, tienes la cara de una adolescente sonrojada."

La chica sonreía mientras Misaki daba un trago a su bebida. Finalmente Misaki reunió algo de valor y después volteo a ver a la chica afrontándola.

"¿Qué me dices tú, Yuka-san?"

"Bueno Ruka sigue igual de torpe que siempre tu mismo lo viste."

"Si pero… ¿Ya le has dicho algo?"

"Aun no pero… ¡Estas vacaciones serán diferentes! Sin duda lograre algo, yo lo se."

"Valla Yuka-san tu sí que tienes dedicación."

"Pero no solo yo Misaki, tu también tienes que esforzarte. Aun no me has dicho quien es la persona que te gusta y no planeo forzarte a hacerlo…bueno tal vez un poquito soy una persona curiosa. Pero mi punto es ¡hazlo Misaki! Díselo a esa persona, lo mucho que la amas o sino nunca lo sabrá."

La chica tomo las manos de Misaki y le sonrió. En eso el teléfono del chico sonó, como reacción de inmediato se puso rojo y se disculpo para ir a contestar afuera.

"Usagi-san."

"Misaki, ya ven a casa. Estoy aburrido."

"Solamente quieres que valla para entretenerte, ¿Por qué no enciendes la televisión?"

"Porque la televisión no me entretiene igual que tu, tu cuerpo es más entretenido Misaki."

"¡U-Usagi-san! No digas esas cosas."

"Tenemos que arreglar las cosas para el viaje."

"Llegare dentro de poco, aun no eh comido nada."

"Yo tampoco te he probado en un tiempo Misaki, ven a alimentarme."

"Usagi-san es malo acosar sexualmente por teléfono."

"No es un crimen sino una pequeña muestra de mi afecto."

"Ya no tardare mucho Usagi-san, nos vemos en un rato."

El chico cerró el aparato y entro. Después de comer Misaki se disculpo con la pareja y después emprendió su camino a casa.

CscS

"Con esto es suficiente Nowaki, solamente nos iremos por unos días no tienes que llevar tantas cosas."

"No quiero que nos falte nada."

Nowaki dejo la maleta en la entrada y fue a sentarse al sillón, mientras Kamijou estaba lavando los platos y recogiendo un poco la cocina.

"Oye Nowaki…has estado evadiendo mi mirada desde hace rato ¿paso algo en la oficina mientras no estaba?"

"No Hiro-san, no paso nada."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Por supuesto no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

"¿Entonces porque antes de entrar Miyagi me dijo que consolara a mi mujer?"

"¿Con-consolar? ¿Mujer?"

"Bueno aunque me hizo sentir bien, no soy la chica de la relación."

Kamijou se sentó con una taza de café al lado de Nowaki mientras este se quedo quieto. Las manos de Nowaki empezaron a temblar un poco llamando la atención del otro.

"Nowaki, ¿estas bien?"

"Yo…creo que no soporto a esa persona."

"¿Qué?"

"Es que… ¡No tiene porque entrometerse en sus asuntos!"

"Nowaki cálmate."

"No Hiro-san aunque sea su compañero de trabajo eso no le da derecho a intervenir."

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"…no."

Nowaki jugueteo con el control en sus manos. Kamijou casi sonrió, después con un poco de fuerza tomo la cabeza de Nowaki y lo apoyo en sus piernas.

"¿Hi-Hiro-san?"

"Escucha Nowaki, solamente hago estas cosa po-por ti así que…"

Kamijou estaba completamente rojo, sin embargo no apartaba la mirada. Nowaki se fue calmando poco a poco y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Después sintió como Kamijou besaba su mejilla y empezaba a juguetear con su cabello.

"Hiro-san…te amo."

"Te lo dije Nowaki…solo hago esto por ti."

CscS

"Usagi-san… ¿está todo bien?"

Misaki dejo sus cosas en la mesa de la entrada y volteo hacia el sillón donde Usami estaba recostado con Suzuki a su lado.

"Me siento muy cansado, estuve leyendo todo el día."

"¿Leyendo? Pero si me dijiste que estabas aburrido."

"Solamente fue una excusa, y veo que funciono."

Usami jalo al chico al sillón, Misaki intento zafarse pero el mayor rápidamente pudo domarlo con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo. El chico estaba listo para reclamar con un gran grito pero recordó las palabras de su amiga y se quedo quieto. Usami noto que el chico dejo de oponerse y se sentó sobre el chico son lastimarlo.

"¿Misaki?"

"Usagi-san crees que… ¿que yo deba hacer algo en estos momentos?"

"¿Algo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno es solo que…Usagi-san siempre está haciendo todo y yo, bueno creo que debería corresponder de alguna forma."

Usami sonrió y beso de nuevo al chico mientras una de sus manos viajaba por todo el cuerpo del menor.

"¡Ah! Usagi-san espera."

"No te preocupes Misaki, en estas vacaciones habrá tiempo suficiente para los 2."

.

.

.

En este capítulo se da las gracias al bicentenario de México y mi muy querida y maravillosa escuela ya que solamente me dieron 1 día para vacacionar. ¡¿No es magnífico, 1 día?...Odio mi escuela ¬¬. Naa pero de verdad, si no hubiera tenido este día supongo que el cap se hubiera retrasado más así que… ¡Viva mi escuela!

Hay una razón por la cual aun no se van de viaje, ¡lo juro!

Antes de empezar el viaje quería que cada pareja tuviera…su meta a lograr en estas vacaciones y pues de esta forma pueden ver más o menos cual es la meta a la cual quiero llegar. No se preocupen ya que la acción comienza en el siguiente capítulo. La escena de la que habla Miyagi se refiere a cuando Nowaki regreso de América y fue a buscar al maestro a la universidad.

¿Creen que Kamijou será más cariñoso? ¿Misaki por fin tomara parte de la acción? ¿Cuántas cervezas se necesitan para poner ebrio a Usagi-san?

Preguntas clave para el siguiente capítulo…aunque yo también me cuestiono algunas de ellas XD.

¡Por cierto! Trate de contestar todos los Reviews que me dejaron, si alguien falto lo hare el siguiente cap y no duden en decirme o llamarme la atención de vez en cuando jeje.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin era sábado, Misaki despertó en su cama cuando su alarma sonó. Había hecho un pacto con el mayor, si lo dejaba en paz lo dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera por unos cuantos minutos.

"Creo que me engañaron."

A su lado estaba el escritor, quien había roto el pacto al entrar a media noche acostándose con el chico. La cama era individual, por lo tanto muy pequeña para ambos, pero sus piernas estaban enrolladas y sus cuerpos encimados de manera en que cabían cómodamente en la cama.

"Usagi-san despierta ya son las 8 de la mañana."

"Estamos de vacaciones levantémonos tarde."

Usami abrazo más al chico.

"Dijiste que querías salir temprano y si nos vamos ahora no abra tanto trafico."

Usami levanto su cara del pecho del chico viendo hacia la ventana pensativo. Soltó al chico sentándose en la cama. Misaki se levanto estirándose.

"¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas?"

Pregunto el chico mientras sacaba una muda de ropa de su closet. Usami sonrió al ver al chico sacar su ropa, esos días tan normales lo hacían feliz, al saber que el chico aun estaba a su lado.

"Si, vístete rápido. Antes de irnos tenemos que cambiar el coche e ir a recogerlos."

"¿Recogerlos? ¿A quiénes?"

"Un amigo y su pareja vendrán con nosotros."

"¿¡Que! Usagi-san nunca me dijiste."

"No te preocupes es de confianza."

Misaki se quedo quieto con la mirada de desilusión, había pensado que pasaría las vacaciones a solas con el escritor haciendo cosas que _odiaba_ hacer. Usami noto la mirada del chico y se acerco a él abrazándolo y dejando su marca en el cuello del chico recibiendo un gemido de sorpresa.

"Quiero que mi mejor amigo conozca a la persona que me hace feliz."

El chico se sonrojo, Usami ágilmente lo volteo teniéndolo de frente para besarlo y después paseo sus manos en el cabello del chico despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

"Me…me voy a bañar."

Misaki logro zafarse del abrazo del mayor y corrió al baño. El escritor se cambio y después hizo una llamada, puso las maletas de ambos en la sala y después salió.

Cuando Misaki salió de bañarse fue a la cocina y preparo un pequeño almuerzo. Ya eran las 9 cuando escucho el timbre. El botones llegó a recoger las maletas.

"Buenos días Takahashi-sama vine a recoger las maletas, Usami-sama dice que lo espera en el estacionamiento."

Misaki recogió la comida acomodándola en cajas de bento, recogió una pequeña mochila en donde tenía los nuevos tomos de "The Kan" y bajo junto con el botones.

CscS

"Hiro-san el desayuno ya está listo."

"…mjum."

Hiro-san levántate por favor."

"mnñnp…"

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero."

"Vamos Hiro-san ya casi es hora de que Usami-san venga a recogernos."

"ñmj…jodido Akihiko."

Se dio por vencido cuando el otro se volteo dándole la espalda tapándose con la sabana. Nowaki camino de regreso a la cocina para guardar la comida cuando escucho el timbre. Se paro frente a la puerta, suspiro hondo y abrió. Frente a él Usami estaba parado y a su lado había un chico de estatura baja. Parecía nervioso y volteaba al suelo un poco sonrojado.

"Buenos días Usami-san, llega temprano."

"¿Hiroki aun duerme, no?"

Misaki finalmente alzo la mirada y se topo con la mirada del otro chico. Ambos se quedaron viéndose quietos.

"Es el cliente del otro día."

"¡Es el chico alto!"

Hablaron al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

"Ah gracias por ayudarme la otra vez."- Misaki le sonrió feliz al chico.

"No al contrario."

"¿Se conocen?"- Usami se paro entre ellos.

"Usagi-san él es el chico que vi el otro día, el chico alto. También compre las flores en su tienda el día de la fiesta."

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse sonriéndose nuevamente.

"Yo soy Takahashi Misaki, mucho gusto."

"Kusama Nowaki, mucho gusto."

Mientras ellos se presentaban Usami camino hacia adentro del departamento abriendo puertas hasta dar a una recamara donde un cuerpo estaba cubierto en la cama.

"¿Es el amigo de Usagi-san?"- pregunto Misaki al chico.

"No, mi pareja lo es."

Contesto este sonriendo. Misaki se quedo pensativo, recordó que Usami le dijo que conocería a su mejor amigo pero no se imagino que sería una mujer. Aunque recordaba claramente que había dicho mejor amigo.

"Usagi-san nos invito así que espero que la pasemos bien."

"Ah claro, yo espero lo mismo aunque con Usagi-san uno nunca sabe que esperar."

"¡ESTÚPIDO AKIHIKO!"

Ambos se quedaron callados y voltearon viendo como una puerta se abría y Usami salía del cuarto seguido de una lluvia de almohadas y ropa que volaban por el aire. Usami salía muy tranquilo y volteo la cabeza cuando una almohada le dio de lleno en el rostro.

"¡Usagi-san!"

"Hiroki no se levantaba así que le eche un poco de agua."

"¡Me dejaste empapado!"

"No seas llorón, solo fueron unas gotitas de agua."

Misaki se quedo quieto cuando vio al hombre salir de la habitación con aquella mirada asesina que conocía más que bien.

"Oni no Kamijou"

Nowaki vio como el chico daba un paso hacia atrás completamente asustado. Mientras tanto Kamijou intentaba razonar con el escritor, un intento inútil.

"Ya deja de quejarte Hiroki, mejor ya vámonos."

"De verdad que eres un desconsiderado."

Kamijou volteo a la entrada topándose con Nowaki y Misaki. Se quedo observando al menor por un rato.

"¿Takahashi?"

"Ah…H-hola Kamijou-sensei."

"¿Viniste con Akihiko?"

"Si…bueno…yo…"

"Te dije que vivía conmigo, es el hermano de Takahiro."

"Si pero ibas a traer a tu…"

Kamijou se quedo callado, camino hasta el chico y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

"Te compadezco chico, no pudiste elegir una peor pareja que él."

Misaki sonrió nervioso sin comprender del todo cuando Usami camino hacia ellos.

"De que hablas si yo soy un amante extraordinario."

"Narcisista, eso es lo que eres un maldito narcisista."

Los mayores caminaron a la cocina seguidos de Nowaki y un preocupado Misaki. El médico le pidió al chico que le ayudara en la cocina.

"Mientras ellos discuten será mejor preparar las cosas para el viaje."

"Si, tiene razón Nowaki-san."

"¿Ya desayunaron Misaki-kun? Si no pueden comer algo antes de que nos vallamos."

"No hay necesidad, ya tengo algo preparado en la camioneta."

"¿Camioneta?"

"Solo perdemos el tiempo, vámonos ya."

Usami hablo alto mientras Kamijou iba de regreso a la habitación murmurando algo molesto. Pasaron unos minutos y el maestro estuvo listo. Nowaki recogió la comida y una vez que cerraron con llave se fueron al estacionamiento.

CscS

"Ahora si te pasaste Akihiko."

"Nunca había viajado en una camioneta así."

"Yo también te lo dije Usagi-san, esto es demasiado."

El escritor se había comprado una camioneta Cadillac escalade para poder estrenar en el viaje. En la parte de atrás Nowaki jugaba con los controles de la televisión mientras Kamijou veía sorprendido cada accesorio de la camioneta.

"Usagi-san de verdad que no tenias que comprar esto solo para el viaje."

"No es solo para este viaje Misaki, tengo muchos planes para ir a otros lugares y me gustaría que viajaras cómodo."

"Pero si yo voy cómodo a cualquier lugar."

"Mientras estés más cómodo, es mejor."

Usami sonrió viendo de reojo al chico notando el enorme sonrojo en él.

"Au Akihiko se está poniendo cariñoso, eres muy cursi baka."

"Bueno no soy yo quien va tomado de la mano."

Nowaki tenía agarrada la mano del maestro con suavidad, Kamijou soltó su mano rápidamente y después empezó a ponerse a gritar. Usami simplemente subió el volumen del estéreo.

PtpT

Ya iban a mitad de camino, era las 12. Misaki despertó y vio como Usami tenía sujetada su mano, sonrojándose un poco y sin darle mucha importancia miro por el espejo hacia atrás. Su maestro iba dormido recargado en el hombro de su pareja mientras tanto el otro chico observaba entretenido el paisaje por la ventana. Sintió como su mano era apretada y volteo a ver a Usami quien lo veía de reojo sin apartar la vista del camino.

"Misaki ya me está dando hambre."

"Para en algún lugar Usagi-san, así podremos bajar a comer tranquilamente."

Mientras Usami buscaba alguna parada, el maestro se despertó. Nowaki le sonrió haciendo que el maestro se acomodara sonrojado.

"Este, vamos a parar un poco para comer algo y estirar las piernas. ¿Está bien?"

"Claro Misaki-kun, ya tenemos la comida preparada."

Finalmente Usami encontró un paradero unos cuantos kilómetros adelante. Había un par de bancas con mesas, un bote de basura y un pequeño lugar para asearse. A un lado estaba un cartel pidiendo que respetaran y mantuvieran limpio el lugar para que otros pudieran utilizarlo. Nowaki y Misaki arreglaron las cosas mientras Usami iba al baño.

"Ya hace hambre."

"Ya está listo Hiro-san."

"Yo también prepare algo, es suficiente para todos así que coman si gustan."

Usami salió del baño y tomo una de las 4 cajas que Misaki había traído. La comida que preparo Nowaki se acabo rápido y el maestro aun tenía hambre.

"Akihiko dame un poco de lo tuyo, aun tengo hambre."

"No. Esta es la comida que me preparo Misaki con todo su amor y no se la daré a nadie."

"Usagi-san no seas egoísta."- el chico tomo un bento y se lo dio a su maestro un poco sonrojado.- "no es lo mejor, pero espero que le guste sensei."

"Bien déjame probarlo."

Nowaki vio como el maestro probaba un poco de la comida del chico, se sintió un poco celoso al ver que el maestro comía lo cocinado por alguien más pero de inmediato movió la cabeza en negación. No había nada con que el maestro probara la comida de alguien más, después de todo cuando iban a restaurantes eso pasaba. Misaki le paso también una caja a él sonriéndole.

"Muchas gracias Misaki-kun."

"Valla Takahashi de verdad cocinas bien, esto esta delicioso."

Nowaki vio como el maestro le sonreía mientras seguía comiendo el bento. Usami quiso quitarle la caja pero solo logro que Kamijou empezara a comer más rápido y Misaki intentaba, en vano, separar al escritor. El médico se sintió algo molesto y probo la comida del chico, de verdad que estaba deliciosa.

"No está mal, aunque a esto le sobra sal. No te preocupes Misaki-kun todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando."

Misaki escucho la crítica del médico mientras este le sonreía. El chico tenía su orgullo, casi no lo mostraba pero lo tenía, y el comentario del otro lo había lastimado un poco.

"¿De verdad? Eso es raro porque nunca ese platillo no lleva sal."

El contraataque se había lanzado. Nowaki volteo a ver al chico seriamente y este le regreso la mirada. Sin voltear a otro lado se pusieron a limpiar las cajas de bento vacías.

"Ah dios, de verdad que Takahashi cocina delicioso."

"Esta es la última vez que pruebas su comida así que gózala todo lo que puedas."

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Ya me estoy aburriendo."

"Si como no si te quedaste dormido todo el trayecto."

"Usagi-san ya terminamos de limpiar las cajas."

"Y yo ya las guarde en su lugar y las subí a la camioneta."

Ambos chicos voltearon a verse lanzando chispas por los ojos. Usami tomo la mano del chico y lo obligo a sentarse a su lado.

"Descansemos un poco antes de irnos."

"Si es cansado ir sentado."

"Tu ibas dormido Hiro-san."

"…iré a caminar un rato."

El maestro se levanto de la banca sonrojado, Nowaki se excuso y alcanzo al maestro. Misaki cerró los ojos sintiendo como el aire movía su cabello. Sintió algo pesado en sus piernas y cuando abrió los ojos vio al escritor recostado en sus piernas.

"¡Usa-Usagi-san!"

"Quiero dormir un poco Misaki, y tus piernas son realmente suaves."

El chico vio como el escritor cerraba los ojos y su respiración se volvía lenta y tranquila. Misaki desvió la mirada sonrojado y puso su mano en la cabeza del escritor acariciando sus cabellos.

"Solo un momento, después nos iremos."

"Si, si, si."

CscS

"Nowaki…ah."

El médico había alcanzado rápidamente al otro y una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente empezó a besarlo acorralándolo a un árbol. Kamijou gemía fuertemente mientras la boca del chico se entretenía en su cuello y sus manos viajaban por encima de sus ropas.

"Te veías lindo durmiendo Hiro-san."

"To-tonto…uno hombre no puede verse lindo."

"Pero tú lo eres."

Finalmente la mano del chico estaba sobre la bragueta del maestro masajeando lentamente. Kamijou empezó a temblar cuando la mano del chico atrapo su miembro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando le había desabrochado los pantalones.

"Ah…Nowaki."

"Adoro tus gemidos Hiro-san."

Nowaki seguía concentrado en el cuello del maestro. Kamijou se movió atrapando la cabeza del otro en sus manos haciendo que sus gemidos dieran directamente a la oreja de Nowaki. Este tembló un poco y le dio un beso profundo una vez que pudo zafarse del agarre del otro, aun moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo en el miembro del maestro.

"Eso es trampa Hiro-san."

"Mira quién habla."

CscS

Misaki sintió como las manos de Usami empezaron a moverse sobre sus pantalones pero volteo realmente tarde. El escritor logro desabrochar el pantalón del chico y utilizando su boca dio una rápida lamida sobre la ropa interior del chico.

"Espera Usagi-san."

"Vamos Misaki, no hay nadie cerca."

"Pero…Kamijou-sensei."

"Olvídate de todos cuando estas conmigo."

El escritor utilizo su mano y su boca para empezar a bajar la ropa interior del chico. Misaki agarro la cabeza del chico empujándolo hacia arriba y se levanto de la banca.

"Mejor vámonos, no es bueno andar haciendo este tipo de cosas al aire libre."

"…che."

Usami se levanto de la banca un poco molesto. Misaki camino hacia el baño y después se subió a la camioneta. Usami camino un poco hacia la dirección en donde su amigo y su pareja se habían ido hace unos minutos.

"Vámonos."

Todo estaba callado, aunque a lo lejos pudo escuchar un poco de movimiento. Dio otro paso para adelante.

"Dejen eso para la noche, es hora de irnos."

Ahora si escucho un fuerte sonido y después vio como Kamijou aparecía sonrojado y enojado. El maestro llego a su lado, le dio una mirada furiosa y después subió a la camioneta. Después Nowaki apareció, tenía una marca roja en la mejilla. Usami anoto mentalmente y después subió también a la camioneta.

PtpT

"¿Todavía no llegamos?"

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y aun seguían en carretera. Misaki estaba molesto, Kamijou seguía dormido y Nowaki leía una revista. Usami veía pacientemente la carretera.

"No lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que lo sé, simplemente hay que seguir la carretera."

"Usagi-san dijiste que llegaríamos temprano."

"No me sorprendería que estemos perdidos."

Kamijou hablo desde atrás aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el hombro de Nowaki. Misaki suspiro y después saco su celular. Después de que Usami le dio un teléfono, llamo.

"Residencia Usami."

"Ah…ahm habla Takahashi Misaki, de parte de Usa digo Akihiko-san."

"Takahashi-sama en un placer volver a habar con usted soy Tanaka."

"¡El mayordomo! Jajaja lo siento."- sonrió el chico nervioso.

"No hay cuidado, ¿Qué desea?"

Misaki hablo con él por unos momentos y después de colgar suspiro tratando de calmarse.

"Usagi-san, ¿recuerdas las instrucciones de Tanaka-san?"

"Solamente tengo que seguir la carretera."

"¡Debiste haber hecho una desviación hace 2 horas!"

"Ah…es cierto."

"¡Como pudiste olvidarlo!"

"Es que estaba distraído con tu belleza Misaki."

"No digas tonterías, en el primer retorno vas a dar vuelta."

El chico saco una libreta de su mochila y se puso a escribir las instrucciones que le habían dado.

PtpT

Finalmente llegaron. El edificio era de 2 pisos y en cada piso tenían más de 3 recamaras. En el piso de abajo tenían 3 baños, 2 techados para hombres y mujeres y uno al aire libre mixto. Misaki vio como había una pequeña recepción en la entrada.

"Usagi-san aquí… ¿Qué es?"

"Es un hotel de mi familia. Mi padre me lo dio cuando salí de la casa y ahora se podría decir que es mío"

"¿Entonces ahora hay otros huéspedes aquí?"- Nowaki dejo sus maletas en la recepción.

"Es temporada baja, por lo que preferimos cerrarlo para nosotros."

"Recuerdo este lugar, ¿venimos aquí una vez de pequeños, no?"

Kamijou camino al lado del escritor mientras ambos se pusieron a contar anécdotas de los que vivieron ahí. Misaki y Nowaki se quedaron atrás escuchándolos, ambos se sentía excluidos.

"Todo eso fue hace tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Yo…no sabía que Usagi-san era dueño de este lugar."

Nowaki sonrió un poco melancólico y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la recepción. Misaki empezó a sentirse un poco molesto, a pesar de que había dicho que conocerían todo él uno del otro aun hay cosas del escritor que él desconoce.

"Como no revisaste antes Akihiko."

"No es mi culpa, Tanaka dijo que se haría cargo de todo."

"¿Hay algún problema?"

"No hay nada para preparar la comida, lo único que tienen son botellas de sake en el almacén."

"Hay una tienda aquí abajo, podemos ir a comprar."

"Yo puedo ir Usami-san y si gustan puedo preparar la cena."

"En ese caso yo también voy, ahora me asegurare de no utilizar sal."

Nowaki y Misaki voltearon a verse serios, Usami y Kamijou dijeron que abrirían una botella para esperar la comida.

"Ya veremos quién cocina mejor."

Pensaron ambos chicos para después salir del edificio.

.

.

.

Wyy después de tanto tiempo por fin tengo listo el cap. Me quedo un tanto largo, pero en fin. Finalmente llegaron al hotel, y ahora hay una rivalidad entre Nowaki y Misaki sobre la cocina. Como ya vieron Hiro-san y Usagi-san pasaron varias cosas juntas y ya veremos cómo reaccionan sus respectivas parejas sobre esto.

Aclaración: tenía que ponerle a Usagi-san una camioneta digna de él, por eso elegí una Cadillac escalade ESV. Tiene un diseño elegante y cómodo al mismo tiempo así que le quedaba perfecto al escritor.

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Tienen alguna petición? ¡Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki y Nowaki llegaron rápidamente a la tienda. Cada uno se fue por su lado comprando varias cosas y se alcanzaron en la fila para pagar, cuando terminaron agarraron sus bolsas y salieron. Afuera hacia más frio que antes y Misaki había salido sin llevar chamarra así que comenzó a temblar un poco mientras fueron caminando.

"Misaki-kun, ¿estas bien? Desde hace rato veo que estas temblando."

"No se preocupe, estoy bien es solo que hace un poco de frio."

Nowaki sonrió y se quito su chamarra para ponérsela en los hombros del chico.

"No tiene que hacerlo el edificio no está muy lejos y ya casi llegamos."

"Bueno, simplemente digamos que la chamarra me pesaba un poco y me estas ayudando a llevarla."

Nowaki sonrió y tomo una de las bolsas del chico. Misaki sonrió, se puso bien la chamarra y empezó a caminar al lado del chico. Se quedaron callados caminando.

"Misaki-kun, siento lo que dije de tu comida. De verdad estaba deliciosa y cocinas muy bien."

"No se preocupe Nowaki-san yo también reaccione de una mala forma es solo que…bueno la última persona que me dijo que cocinaba mal fue mi hermano y en esos momentos me sentía realmente inútil y cuando lo dijo…no sé, regrese a aquellos tiempos."

Nowaki se quedo callado mientras veía como Misaki se sonrojaba un poco avergonzado y sonriendo.

"Hagamos un trato critiquemos nuestra comida y de esta forma podremos mejorar nuestra cocina."

"Claro Nowaki-san, eso me gustaría mucho."

Misaki sonrió. Caminaron unos momentos más y finalmente llegaron al edificio. Cuando entraron escucharon que los mayores estaban en el comedor hablando tranquilamente así que se fueron directo a la cocina para preparar la cena.

CscS

"Jajaja de verdad Akihiko, sí que eres un necio."

"Yo le había dicho que no quería hacer una entrevista en pijama, no sé porque insistió en obligarme."

"Porque si hubiera sido una pijama de ositos si lo habrías hecho."

"…me conoces demasiado bien Hiroki."

Usami le dio un trago a su vaso mientras Kamijou seguía sonriendo. El alcohol ya había alcanzado el sistema del maestro y sonreía feliz de cada tontería que habían estado hablando.

"No habíamos salido desde esa vez."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué vez hablas Hiroki?"

"Ya sabes…de la vez en la que tu y yo lo hicimos."

Akihiko se quedo callado mientras Kamijou seguía sonriendo. El maestro finalmente dejo el vaso en la mesa y volteo a ver a su acompañante.

"Nunca hemos hablado sobre lo que paso esa noche."

"Escucha Akihiko lo que paso fue…yo de verdad había estado enamorado de ti, creo que desde que éramos pequeños."

"…"

"Vamos no me digas que no te diste cuenta, si aparte éramos uña y mugre."

"Yo…bueno, tu sabes la experiencia que tuve en Inglaterra y es por eso que lo veía normal pero nunca pensé que tu…"

"¿Qué estaba enamorado de ti?"

Kamijou se levanto abriendo otra botella y se sirvió de nuevo, aun sonriendo. Usami empezó a sentirse incomodo pero aun así no apartaba la mirada de su amigo, era necesario aclarar las cosas antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

"Yo de verdad te amaba Akihiko, sin embargo tú te enamoraste de Takahiro y siempre me había sentido celoso ya que él se volvió la razón de tu existencia. Todo lo que hacías era para él incluso le dabas primero a él tus historias para que las leyera antes que a mí."

"Hiroki yo de verdad no se qué decirte, discúlpame si en esos momento te hice sentir de esa forma."

"Ya está en lo pasado Akihiko, es por eso que te digo que estuve enamorado de ti. Ese amor que sentía por ti fue lo que me brindo valor para esa noche obligarte a acostarte conmigo aun sabiendo que tu amabas a alguien más."

Usami se quedo callado mientras su amigo se había quedado perdido viendo su vaso. De repente vio como su amigo se levantaba con su vaso en la mano y tambaleándose un poco fue a sentarse a su lado.

"Ya lo pasado pasado… ¡pido un aplauso para el amor que a mí ha llegado!"

Kamijou empezó a cantar obteniendo como respuesta una carcajada de su amigo. Ambos empezaron a reír y después vieron como la puerta se abría. Nowaki entro en la habitación con una bandeja que tenía unos guisados.

"Ya esta lista la cena."

"Nowaki, justo estaba hablando de ti."

Kamijou se levanto y regreso a sentarse en su lugar, vio como su novio le sonreía y dejaba la bandeja en la mesa. Usami volteo a ver hacia la puerta esperando ver que entrara Misaki pero pasaron unos minutos y nadie entraba.

"¿Y Misaki?"

Nowaki salió del cuarto y entro de nuevo con un par de platos y vasos. Kamijou tomo su plato y empezó a servirse mientras Nowaki volteaba a la entraba y suspiraba.

"Dijo que se sentía muy cansado y se fue a buscar una habitación en el piso de arriba."

"Iré a buscarlo."- el escritor se levando de la mesa dirigiéndose a la entrada.

"Antes de que se valla".- Nowaki dejo un plato en la mesa y lo señalo.- "Misaki-kun dijo que esta era su cena ya que lo había preparado especial para usted."

Usami se quedo quieto y después regreso a sentarse para tomar el plato que Nowaki le señalaba.

"Eso no es justooo yo también quiero de la comida de Takahashi-kuuuuuuuun."

Kamijou estaba tratando de robarle algún pedazo de comida al escritor sin embargo este había tomado su plato y empezaba a comérselo rápidamente. Nowaki regreso a la cocina esperando encontrar al chico ahí pero este ya se había ido.

PtpT

Después de que terminaron de cenar, Kamijou siguió bebiendo un poco y después se quedo dormido. Nowaki lo cargo y una vez que supo cual era su habitación le dio le dio las buenas noches a Usami y se fue al cuarto. El escritor tomo su maleta de la recepción y después subió las escaleras, entro a la primera habitación pero no encontró al chico ahí. Fue a la según y tampoco estaba pero la tercera puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

"Misaki soy yo, ábreme."

No hubo respuesta alguna, el escritor toco un par de veces más pero recibió la misma respuesta. El cansancio del viaje comenzó a afectarle así que prefirió regresar a la primera habitación donde había dejado su maleta y se preparo para dormir.

CscS

Kamijou se había acostado en el suelo mientras que Nowaki arreglaba los futones. Una vez que estuvieron listos, le quito la ropa al maestro y le puso la yukata. Después se cambio y se recostó en su futon, pasaron unos minutos y Kamijou se acerco a él abrazándolo quedándose completamente dormido.

"Eres muy injusto Hiro-san…ah pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos nunca me dijiste que lo habías hecho con él."

El escritor se movió un poco y se acerco más al cuerpo del chico. Nowaki abrazo a su novio y después beso su frente.

"Yo sabía que lo habías amado, y comprendo que tuvieras un pasado…pero nos hubiera gustado que no los dijeran."

PtpT

Cuando Usami despertó ya era medio día. Se puso la yukata que había en su cuarto y bajo. Kamijou estaba en la recepción tomando un vaso con un líquido burbujeante.

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

Kamijou volteo a verlo completamente enojado. Se tomo su bebida de un solo trago y saco la lengua asqueado.

"Te levantaste muy tarde Bakahiko."

"Normalmente Misaki me levanta, pero esta vez no lo hizo."

"Ellos nos escucharon ayer Akihiko, de lo que estábamos hablando."

Usami se quedo quieto empezando a recordar la plática de la que hablaba, no recordó nada importante hasta cuando hablaron de la única y última vez que estuvieron juntos.

"¿Nos escucharon? ¿Dónde está Misaki?"

"Si nos escucharon, Nowaki no me ha dicho nada pero tal vez él sepa porque despertó antes que yo."

Usami corrió hacia la cocina esperando encontrar al médico ahí, sin embargo este no estaba. Camino hacia el comedor y tampoco lo encontró ahí. Finalmente regreso a la recepción donde estaba sentado su amigo.

"¿Dónde está Nowaki?"

"No sé, llevo rato buscándolo yo también."

"¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes!"

"No te enojes conmigo, yo también la estoy pasando mal baka."

El maestro le lanzo el cojín dándole directo en el rostro. Después escucharon que la puerta se abría y Nowaki entro con un par de bolsas. Los saludo y camino hacia la recepción.

"¿A dónde fuiste Nowaki?"

"¿Dónde está Misaki?"

"Fui a comprar unas cosas que faltaban, como shampoo y jabón."

"¡Contéstame!"

"Oye Akihiko no le hables así."

"Misaki salió desde hace rato, dijo que quería ir a caminar y que regresaria antes del desayuno pero ya desayunamos hace 2 horas."

Usami salió del edificio maldiciendo en voz alta.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso? Takahashi acaba de salir."

"Solo estoy empujando un poco las cosas."

Nowaki llevo las bolsas a la cocina y después regreso sentándose en frente del escritor. Kamijou le esquivaba la mirada avergonzado.

"Hiro-san tenemos que hablar."

CscS

Usami caminaba rápidamente por el camino, el edificio estaba entre un pequeño bosque y a la salida había un pequeño pueblo donde estaba la tienda. Sin embargo el bosque se extendía más y había leyendas de personas perdidas en el bosque. Empezó a caminar más rápido y a lo lejos pudo ver una figura caminando.

"¡Misaki!"

La figura seguía caminando, más bien caminaba un poco más rápido. Usami se dio cuenta y empezó a correr hasta que por fin alcanzo al chico agarrándolo del brazo. Misaki aun le daba la espalda cuando el mayor lo abrazo por la espalda.

"Misaki es muy peligroso venir a caminar tu solo si no conoces el camino de regreso."

"Yo no…iba a perderme."

"Misaki hay algo que tengo que contarte."

"¿Ya viste Usagi-san? Ahí hay una flor roja, pensaba llevarme algunas para poner de centro de la mesa."

"Misaki escúchame."

"Es una buena idea porque no hay una florería por aquí."- Misaki empezó a recoger un par de flores alejándose del escritor.

"¡Misaki!"

Usami abrazo con fuerza al chico acorralándolo a un árbol. Misaki intento zafarse pero el agarre del escritor era muy fuerte.

"Misaki…Hiroki y yo…"

"Lo sé Usagi-san…yo, no, nosotros los escuchamos ayer."

Usami aflojo el agarre del chico intentando ver su rostro pero este tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

"No necesitas explicarme nada, eso paso cuando yo no te conocía y es normal que hallas hecho e-esas cosas con alguien más."

Usami tomo la mano del chico y lo obligo a seguirlo, Misaki se quedo callado dejando que el escritor lo guiara. Después de que caminaron un poco llegaron a un lugar dentro del bosque donde había un árbol tirado y frente a este había otro tronco que había sido tallado en forma de mesa. En frente se podía observar todo el pueblo y un lago que estaba cerca.

"¿Do-donde estamos?"

"Cuando era pequeño y me sentía solo aquí era a donde venia. Misaki lo que paso con Hiroki fue cuando estaba enamorado de tu hermano."

"No es necesario que me lo digas Usagi-san, yo comprendo."

Misaki se sentó en el suelo recargado en el árbol tirado, Usami se sentó en el árbol y jalo el cuerpo del chico hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Se que lo entiendes pero quiero que me escuches. Eso paso cuando mi mundo era Takahiro tu sabes que estuve perdido cuando estaba enamorado de tu hermano."

Misaki se quedo quieto escuchando, sin embargo sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza sobre su ropa y sus mejillas estaban controladas aun dentro de sus ojos. Usami se sentó en el suelo con el chico entre sus piernas dejando que su boca quedara a la altura de la oreja derecha del chico.

"En el pasado, siempre deje que la persona que quería se fuera de mi lado. Hiroki intento abrirme los ojos pero yo no lo entendí hasta que te conocí a ti Misaki. Tú fuiste quien me hizo ver que lo mío con Takahiro nunca funcionaria y me conquistaste con tu forma de ser."

"Pero yo…no hice nada más que llorar."

"Eso fue lo más importante para mi Misaki, haz hecho algo que nunca nadie más ha hecho por mí. No me enorgullezco de mi pasado pero tampoco me arrepiento ya que ese pasado logro que te conociera, a ti quien ahora eres lo más preciado para mí y no volveré a cometer el mismo error."

Usami volteo al chico con delicadeza, le limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla y después le dio un cálido beso. Misaki tembló un poco entre sus brazos, pero correspondió al beso abrazándose con fuerza del escritor.

"A ti no te dejare ir Misaki, te amo."

.

.

.

Bueno, este capítulo es un poquito más corto que los otros pero bueno.

Como siempre el alcohol logra que Hiro-san hable de cosas que no se atreve, por lo tanto era vital que hubiera alcohol esa noche. Además, cualquier excusa para tomar es buena ¿ne Hiro-san?

Usami y Kamijou vivieron muchas cosas juntos cuando eran pequeños y también cuando fueron creciendo ya que su amistad se mantuvo pero ahora que tomaron caminos diferentes y pueden volver a los viejos tiempos ¿Cómo actuaran?

¡Estén en sintonía para el siguiente capítulo! Cada vez abra más acción entre los personajes y los celos aparecerán cada minuto.

Cuídense y espero que les siga gustando mi fic, no olviden de dejar un review con sus dudas, reclamaciones e ideas ya que todo es bien aceptado.


	5. Chapter 5

Hun…algo paso que tuve que volver a subir el capitulo 4 jeje pero pues aproveche para arreglarle los errores que había por ahí…que eran muchos Jajaja en fin, a leer y nos vemos abajo.

.

.

.

Kamijou seguía sentado mientras Nowaki estaba frente a él. El maestro se movió un poco incomodo pero después volteo la mirada viendo a Nowaki directamente a los ojos.

"Está bien Nowaki estas en todo tu derecho de pedirme una explicación."

"Hiro-san yo...quería pedirle una disculpa."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu? Pero yo fui el que hizo algo que no debía y bueno…"

"Lo que paso es que no pude comprarte el shampoo para el cuidado de tu cabello."

"¡¿Shampoo?"

"Perdona Hiro-san es que en la tienda no tenían y no había forma de encargar uno ya que tardaría mucho y sería muy costoso."

"Yo pensé que ibas a decirme algo sobre lo de ayer."

"¿Algo? Ah te refieres a Usami-san."

"Nowaki veras yo".- el médico camino hacia él y lo abrazo sonriendo.

"No tienes que decirme nada, yo se que habías estado enamorado de él."

"Pero…es que…"

"Lo comprendo Hiro-san, como dijiste ya lo pasado pasado, me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras pero ahora estamos juntos y esos es lo que más importa."

El maestro se sonrojo un poco y puso sus manos sobre los brazos del otro que lo aprisionaban queriendo fundirse en ellos, permitiéndose ver en esa pose cursi y tierna ante su novio.

"Pero eso no te salvara del castigo Hiro-san."

"¿Qué castigo?"

"Hun… ¿me pregunto qué hare de comer?"

El médico soltó al maestro y camino hacia la mesa para empezar a sacar varias cosas de la bolsa que había traído.

"¡Nowaki!"

CscS

"Usagi-san suéltame por favor."

"Te soltare cuando dejes de llorar."

"Yo no…estoy llorando."

Se quedaron quietos viendo un rato el paisaje

"Usagi-san creo que es hora de regresar."

"¿Te molesta estar aquí conmigo?"

"No es eso, ya es hora de comer y no prepare nada aun."

"Kusama puede hacerlo solo."

"¿Cómo crees que le dejare la comida a él solo? Tengo que ir a ayudarle, es la parte de la promesa que hicimos."

"¿Cuándo hiciste una promesa con él?"

"Cuando fuimos a la tienda, ven Usagi-san vámonos".- el mayor no movió ni un solo dedo.-"está bien si no te quieres ir me voy yo solo."

Misaki intento levantarse pero el mayor no lo soltaba. Como pudo, se levanto, pero el escritor aun seguía abrazándolo quedando colgado de él.

"U-Usagi-san pesas mucho."

"Si quieres que nos vallamos tendrás que llevarme."

Misaki recordó aquella vez que vio al escritor estar colgado así de su hermano, pero ahora estaba con él. Sonrió un poco sonrojado y cuando sintió que el otro empezaba a morderle la oreja empezó a caminar tratando de no caerse.

PtpT

Finalmente llegaron a la posada. Misaki tumbo al escritor en el sillón de la entrada y camino hacia la cocina. Cuando se iba acercando escucho unas voces así que decidió asomarse antes de entrar a la cocina.

"¿Con esto es suficiente?"

"Si Hiro-san, ahora corta algunas papas por favor."

El médico tomo los pedazos de zanahoria que Kamijou había cortado y después los metió en una olla que estaba en la estufa. Kamijou camino al refrigerador, tomo un par de patatas y después de lavarlas se dispuso a cortarlas. Misaki sonrió y regreso a la entrada en donde encontró a Usami en el mismo sillón encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Y la comida?"

"Kamijou-sensei está ayudando."

"Entonces paso, no comeré hoy."

"Vamos Usagi-san no seas así."

"Bueno está bien, ahora tienes un poco de tiempo."

"¿Para qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"Si, primero voy a mover tus cosas a mi cuarto."

"¿¡Que! Pero…pero… ¿Por qué?"

"Estamos de vacaciones."

"¡Eso no significa nada! No puedes hacerlo Usagi-san, esas son mis cosas."

"Pero tú eres mío, así que tus cosas también son mías."

Usami se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, Misaki corrió detrás de él intentando jalarlo de la ropa pero con un rápido movimiento el escritor tomo al chico apoyándolo contra el barandal de las escaleras. Misaki abrió los ojos topándose con _**esa**_ mirada que conocía tan bien, esa mirada que implicaba no dormir toda una noche completa.

"No…Usagi-san no puedes, Kamijou-sensei y Nowaki-san están aquí."

"Pero ellos están ocupados en la cocina."

"El escritor empezó a besar el cuello del chico, Misaki dio un fuerte gemido pero de inmediato cerro sus boca mordiendo su labio inferior. Usami noto como el chico trataba de controlarse y sonriendo empezó a mordisquear su oreja. Con su brazo suelto, el chico trato de empujar al escritor pero la fuerza del otro era mayor así que fracaso.

"Te dejare por ahora, pero cambiaremos tus cosas a mi cuarto."

"¡Me niego!"

"¿Seguro?"

Usami puso su mano en la entrepierna del chico masajeándolo sensualmente. Misaki tuvo que cerrar con fuerza su boca para evitar que un grito de sorpresa saliera. Usami seguía mordisqueando la oreja del chico mientras masajeaba con su mano su miembro.

"Usa-Usagi-san… ¡ah!"

"Adoro tus gemidos Misaki."

"Está bien…está bien, pero ya déjame."

Usami sonrió, retiro su mano despacio y después le dio un beso de sorpresa al menor. Misaki escondió la mirada sonrojado y después el escritor tomo su mano y lo guio hacia arriba para mover sus cosas.

PtpT

"Eso estuvo delicioso Nowaki-san."

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro que sí, creo que no necesitaremos aconsejarnos después de todo."

"Algo tuvo que haber estado mal Misaki-kun, no soy tan buen cocinero."

"Tienes razón, las zanahorias estaban crudas y muy grandes."

"¡Cállate Akihiko! Fui yo quien corto las zanahorias."

"Permíteme recordarte que nunca fuiste bueno en geometría."

"¿¡Que dijiste!"

"Muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger Misaki-kun."

Ambos chicos recogieron los platos y los llevaron a la cocina, para su desgracia se habían acostumbrado demasiado rápido a escuchar las peleas de sus parejas. Misaki puso los platos en el lavabo, preparo el jabón y empezó a lavarlos mientras que Nowaki ponían las sobras en un toper para guardarlas.

"Ahora que terminamos de comer tenemos toda la tarde para hacer lo que queramos."

"Pero… ¿Qué podemos hacer? Usami-san me comento que hay un pueblo a unos kilómetros pero pienso que sería mejor ir ahí mañana."

"Bueno podemos…no, olvídelo es algo tonto."

"Dime Misaki-kun. No creo que sea algo tonto."

"Bueno…una vez fui con mi hermano a una posada como esta y una tarde fuimos a las aguas termales, después jugamos cartas y antes de dormir contamos historias de terror."

"Eso suena divertido, ¿hicieron eso con tu familia también?"

"No, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 8 años así que esa salida con mi hermano fue un poco después del accidente."

Nowaki sintió que pregunto algo que no debía, se sentía incomodo. Misaki le estaba dando la espalda ya que aun lavaba los platos. Cuando Misaki termino volteo hacia atrás y vio la mirada decaída del otro.

"Lo siento Misaki-kun yo…no sabía."

"No se preocupe, es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo."

Nowaki sonrió y camino hacia el chico y le revolvió los cabellos sonriéndole.

"Bueno, entonces ya tenemos solucionado lo que haremos el día de hoy."

"Si."

CscS

"No crees que tu Nowaki se está poniendo muy cariñoso con mi Misaki."

"No me digas que estas celoso Akihiko."

"Tú también, sino no estarías aquí."

Ambos estaban ocultos detrás de una pared falsa, sabían de ese truco desde que eran pequeños y de esa forma espiaban a los cocineros para saber donde escondían los dulces. Ahora espiaban a sus cocineros.

"Nowaki solamente está siendo amable."

"Si claro, aprovechado."

"Takahashi-san fue el que utilizo su triste historia para recibir un cariñito."

"Él fue el que se aprovecho de la tristeza de Misaki."

"Quieres dejar de decir estupideces, ahora no es momento de estarnos peleando por esto."

"Tienes razón, ahora sabemos que no podemos dejarlos solos."

"Pero ni tu ni yo sabemos cocinar."

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan para eso."

CscS

"Bueno entonces iré a decirle a Usagi-san que se aliste para ir al baño al aire libre."

"Yo iré por Hiro-san."

Antes de salir de la cocina escucharon un ruido de algo cayéndose, fueron a asomarse al corredor pero no vieron nada. Usami y Kamijou habían logrado regresar rápido al cuarto donde comieron. Usami se levanto y prendió su cigarrillo.

"Voy a la tienda, ya se me están terminando las cajetillas."

"Trae algo de sake."

"¿Quieres beber todas las noches?"

"No jodas, estoy de vacaciones."

Usami sonrió y salió del cuarto. Nowaki y Misaki llegaron juntos riendo por un chiste que conto el menor, una pequeña vena se alzo en la frente del maestro.

"¿Y Usagi-san?"

"Fue a la tienda."

"Hiro-san, vamos a prepararnos."

"¿Para qué?"

"Vamos."

El chico le ofreció su mano, Kamijou volteo a verlo sonrojado y vio como este simplemente sonreía complacido. Volteo a ver a Misaki y vio como este se excuso y salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

"No te preocupes Hiro-san, solo estábamos hablando."

"¿Preocuparme por qué?"

"Estabas celoso, ¿no? De Misaki-kun."

"Por-Por supuesto que no."

Nowaki dio un paso tomando la mano del maestro y lo guio hacia el cuarto que ambos compartían. Del pequeño closet saco un par de yukata y las puso en la mesa que tenían en el centro de la habitación, después fue quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers. Volteo a ver a su compañero y vio como este se le quedo viendo.

"¿Pasa algo Hiro-san?"

"¿Eh? ¡Aah! No es solo que me sorprendiste."

Nowaki vio como Kamijou volteo la mirada completamente sonrojado, después se acerco a él abrazándolo. Kamijou sintió la respiración del otro en su cuello, Nowaki le volteo el rostro y empezó a besarlo. El maestro puso sus manos en el cuello del otro, de repente sintió que Nowaki empezaba desabrocharle el pantalón.

"Nowaki espera."

"No pasa nada Hiro-san solamente te ayudare a cambiarte la ropa."

"Si como no, eso mismo me dijiste esa noche ¿recuerdas?"

"No puedes culparme Hiro-san tú fuiste quien hacia sonidos tan lindos."

Kamijou volteo a verlo molesto, pero después se sorprendió al sentir como la mano de Nowaki empezaba a masajear su miembro dentro de su ropa interior.

"Ah…Nowaki dijiste que no…lo harías."

"Tú eres quien hace esos ruiditos, no me culpes."

Nowaki beso al maestro y con un rápido movimiento le quito el pantalón dejándolo solamente con la camiseta. Kamijou volteo a verlo y le sonrió alejándose un poco de él. Lentamente el maestro empezó a quitarse la camiseta lanzándole miradas de vez en cuando al médico.

"Ven aquí Hiro-san, te hare sentir bien."

CscS

Misaki estaba en el cuarto de arriba cambiándose. Había decidido esperar al escritor en la entrada pero después de oír los gemidos provenientes del cuarto de abajo prefirió subir. Se había quitado la ropa que traía y se paseaba por el cuarto en unos calzoncillos a rayas. Llevaba rato buscando las yukata pero no las encontraba.

"Qué raro, Usagi-san dijo que los cuartos estaban preparados."

Se rasco un poco la cabeza pensando en donde podrían estar y luego recordó que habían más cuartos preparados.

"Tal vez estén en otro cuarto."

Dando el último vistazo al cuarto, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado. Busco ahí también pero no encontró, se dirigió al último cuarto pero tampoco encontró nada. Caminaba por el corredor pensando cuando vio un par de puertas en la pared, se quedo quieto frente a ellas y después las abrió. Era un pequeño armario, tenía algunos futones enrollados, una par de toallas y varias yukata dobladas. Misaki sonrió, tomo un par de toallas y 2 yukata. Cuando cerró el closet de nuevo escucho que las puertas de la entrada se abrían y cerraban. Camino al inicio de las escaleras y vio a Usami entrando en la casa. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero el escritor pudo oír claramente un par de gemidos, sonriendo camino hacia el cuarto.

"¡Usagi-san! Ehm…_no puedo gritarle, o si no me escucharan_."

Misaki dejo las cosas en el piso y después camino hacia abajo. Los gemidos eran más audibles provocándole un sonrojo, camino hacia el corredor donde vio a Usami caminando tranquilamente. Acelero un poco el paso hasta que por fin se topo con el escritor.

"Usagi-san no podemos estar aquí."

"Vamos a echar un pequeño vistazo."

"¿¡Que!"

"Shh Misaki, pueden oírnos."

El escritor tomo la mano del joven y lo guio al cuarto de donde provenían los gemidos, pero después entraron al cuarto de al lado. Usami sentó al chico frente a un cuadro y después se acerco a la pared, toco algo y el cuadro se levanto dejando que una ventana se abriera. A través de ella podían ver al interior del otro cuarto.

"Usagi-san no hagas eso, pueden vernos."

"Claro que no es una ventana especial, ellos lo ven como un espejo solamente."

CscS

Nowaki había recargado al maestro en la mesa dejándolo acostado cabeza arriba. Mientras Nowaki besaba el cuello del otro, el escritor jugueteaba con la oreja del chico. El médico empezó a moverse hacia abajo topándose con los pezones del maestro y justo en ese momento recibió un mordisco en la oreja.

"¡Hiro-san!"

El otro simplemente sonrió satisfecho hasta que sintió como era mordido en aquella zona tan sensible obteniendo un sonoro gemido.

"Estamos a mano."

Nowaki sonrió y con su mano atrapo el otro pezón del maestro. Kamijou empezaba a gemir y respirar rápidamente. Por unos momentos sintió que Nowaki lo dejaba y cuando volteo a verlo vio como lo observaba.

"… ¿Qué?"

"Luces tan erótico Hiro-san."

Kamijou se sonrojo de nuevo y volteo la cara, Nowaki sonrió y puso su mano de nuevo sobre el miembro del escritor. Kamijou empezó a temblar un poco, Nowaki sonrió y poniendo su mano en la cadera del escritor empezó a dar pequeñas lamidas en el miembro del otro.

"No-Nowaki… ¡Ah!"

CscS

Misaki veía atento a través de la ventana. El escritor observaba y guardaba cada detalle en su mente y después volteo a ver a su acompañante. La respiración de Misaki estaba agitada y podía ver como los calzoncillos empezaban a quedarle chicos. Con mucho cuidado se levanto y se sentó atrás de chico abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Usagi-san."

"Te está gustando verlos ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué? Cla-claro que no, el pervertido aquí eres tú."

"Yo no soy el que anda en calzoncillos."

Misaki estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió que el maestro mordisqueaba su cuello mientras paseaba su mano por el pecho del chico acariciándolo.

"Pronto empezaras a sentirte bien tu también Misaki."

.

.

.

Kukuku aquí termina el cap, sé que me atrase mucho para subirlo pero como recompensa dejo ese final jejeje espero que les guste.

Ya se arreglaron las cosas debido al pasado de nuestros mayores, pero como pueden ver siguen los ataques de celos entre ellos.

Hun… ¿Cómo terminara esto? Jeje ya lo verán

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Alimenten mi inspiración con Reviews por favor =D


	6. Chapter 6

La mano derecha de Usami acariciaba uno de los pezones del chico mientras que la mano izquierda empezaba a bajarle los calzoncillos. Misaki volteo la cara topándose con la ventana donde pudo ver que su maestro ahora estaba curvado abrazando la cabeza del médico mientras este engullía el miembro del maestro. Misaki dejo de sentir las caricias de Usami mientras observaba a la pareja enfrente de él. Nunca había visto algo parecido y ahora eso ocurría a unos cuantos metros de distancia, lo estaba volviendo loco. En eso vio como el maestro se recostó nuevamente en la mesa y Nowaki se levantaba a besar su pecho. Kamijou volteo a la ventana en ese momento.

CscS

Kamijou pudo observar la figura de Nowaki sobre él a través del espejo. Se sonrojo un poco y luego vio como Nowaki volteaba al espejo también.

CscS

Misaki se sentía observado. Sentía que ellos podían verlo a través de la ventana. Un calor seguido de un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciendo que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaran. Después vio de nuevo el cuadro, parpadeo y enfoco la vista. Usami estaba levantado al lado de la pared visiblemente enfadado.

"¿Usagi…san?"

"Cuando estamos juntos, Misaki, debes de verme únicamente a mí."

Usami camino hacia él y le dio un profundo y violento beso. Misaki sintió el calor de nuevo recorrerle. Cuando se separaron Usami le ofreció su mano y lo ayudo a levantarse. Salieron del cuarto y al momento de cerrar la puerta Usami golpeo con fuerza y después se llevo al chico escaleras arriba.

CscS

Nowaki volteo hacia el corredor mientras Kamijou gruñía.

"Parece que Usami-san ha regresado."

"_¡Ese maldito Bakahiko! Juro que un día de estos…"_

Nowaki se separo del maestro y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Nowaki sonrío y después le dio un pequeño beso al maestro. Nowaki tomo las yukata y le dio una al maestro.

"Vamos Hiro-san, tomemos un baño juntos."

CscS

Usami soltó al chico una vez que estuvieron en su cuarto. Misaki recogió las cosas que había dejado en el suelo y las puso en la mesa una vez que entraron en la habitación. Tomo una yukata y empezó a ponérsela. Usami dio un enorme suspiro y camino hacia el chico ayudándole a ponérsela.

"Dios Misaki, ¿Qué nunca habías visto eso?"

"¿Eso? ¿Te…refieres a Kamijou-sensei y Nowaki-san?"

"¿Nunca llegaste a ver ese tipo de películas en la televisión? Todos lo hacemos alguna vez."

"A diferencia de ti yo he estado muy ocupado. Cuando iba en preparatoria mis compañeros las conseguían y las veían y…bueno, yo nunca iba ya que tenía que hacer la cena o limpiar la casa así que nunca pude ver alguna."

"Hun…suenas decepcionado."

"¡Claro que no!"

Misaki se sonrojo rápidamente y después camino hacia la puerta llevándose una toalla.

"Además todo eso ya lo he experimentado con Usagi-san así que no hay razón para verlos."

Misaki cerró la puerta y corrió hacia abajo sonrojado. Usami se quedo quieto y después sonrío se cambio rápidamente y salió del cuarto.

CscS

Kamijou entro al cuarto de baño. Las aguas termales ocupaban todo el centro mientras que en una esquina había una pequeña hilera de espejos junto con unos bancos para sentarse y unas pequeñas tinas azules. Kamijou aspiro y sonrío, le encantaba tomar baños al aire libre. Nowaki le había dicho que se adelantara en lo que él preparaba algunos bocadillos así que dejando su yukata a un lado y cogiendo una pequeña toalla entro al agua. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente en su cuerpo y sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre él. En eso escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo. Después de unos minutos sintió como alguien más entraba al agua y decidió abrir los ojos.

"Hola sensei."

Misaki se sentó un poco cerca de él pero sin invadir su espacio. Kamijou le regreso el saludo con la cabeza y vio como el chico desviaba la mirada un poco sonrojado. Decidió no darle importancia y mejor disfruto un poco más del agua pero…recordó que había algo importante que debía hablar con el chico.

"Takahashi-kun."

"¡Ah, sí!"

El chico se sorprendió un poco por la forma en la que el maestro lo llamo, conocía esa voz tan seria únicamente cuando el sensei estaba seguro que sus compañeros habían plagiado el trabajo de alguien más y estaba listo para afrontarlos. Lo peor de todo, es que sus sospechas siempre eran correctas.

"No te pongas tan tenso, no estamos en la escuela."

Kamijou sonrió al notar como el chico se quedaba quieto. Vio como volteaba a todos lados aun sonrojado y dio un enorme suspiro tratándose de calmar.

"Lo siento sensei."

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre como ya te dije no estamos en la escuela."

"Ah sí…Kamijou…san sensei."

Kamijou sonrió un poco al notar como el chico parecía confundido. Cerró los ojos de nuevo pensando en lo que quería decir, y después de meditarlo un poco hablo.

"No creo que tu y Akihiko deban seguir juntos."

CscS

Usami bajo perezosamente las escaleras. A pesar de que había decidido que seguiría al chico y lo besaría dejándolo jadeante hasta que suplicara por más, su flojera no lo permitió dar un paso más. Bueno después de todo estaba de vacaciones y debía descansar todo lo que pudiera antes de regresar y afrontarse a la ira de Aikawa. Antes de ir al baño decidió fumarse un cigarrillo así que tomando un pequeño cenicero se sentó en la recepción pero antes de que prendiera el cigarrillo escucho como el teléfono sonaba. Se extraño un poco ya que el hotel aun no estaba abierto a reservaciones pero a causa de su curiosidad se aventuro a contestar.

"¿Si?"

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Takahashi Misaki."

"¿Takahiro? Valla no pensé que fueras a llamarnos aquí."

"¡Usagi! Ja ja es que me habías dicho que iba a ir a ese lugar."

"Pero no pensé que fueras a tener el teléfono."

"¿No lo recuerdas? Un fin de semana me invitaste a ir contigo pero como Misaki aun era pequeño no podía dejarlo solo. Incluso me diste el teléfono diciéndome que si tenía algún problema te llamara."

"Ah es cierto, lo había olvidado."

"¿Cómo va todo? ¿Está bien Misaki? Dile que se abrigue bien porque últimamente ha estado haciendo mucho frío."

"Calma Takahiro, Misaki ha estado bien desde que llegamos."

"Lo siento Usagi, se que estará bien contigo pero aun así me siento un poco raro ya que hable con él hace poco y me dijo que no quería ir."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué no quería venir conmigo?"

"Si bueno…finge que no sabes nada, ¿sí? Me dijo que estabas muy ocupado con el trabajo y que de verdad no quería obligarte a llevarlo a algún lugar para pasar las vacaciones. De hecho teníamos planeado que viniera a visitarnos unos días."

"Tú sabes que para mí no es ningún problema traerlo de vacaciones, después de todo yo tenía planeado venir para acá y no lo iba a dejar solo en la casa. Aunque esa no es razón para que diga que no quería venir conmigo."

"Esto…para ser sinceros Usagi, siento que Misaki me dijo mentiras. Él no lo sabe pero desde que era pequeño sé muy bien cuando se siente angustiado por algo. Había días en los que se la pasaba sonriendo pero cuando llegaba la noche lloraba en silencio en su habitación para que no me diera cuenta."

"¿Qué?"

"Pienso que…que Misaki está ocultándome algo. Desde hace tiempo cuando lo llamo noto que su voz está más apagada. Tal vez influyo el hecho de que se encontraba en exámenes finales y estaba un poco estresado pero puedo sentir como si algo mas lo estuviera angustiando."

"Yo no… no me había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba."

"No te preocupes Usagi, yo soy quien debe darse cuenta ya que soy su familia. Bueno, dile que llamare de nuevo en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que salir, nos vemos después."

"¿Eh? Ah…si."

Takahiro colgó y Usami se quedo quieto junto al teléfono. Hizo memoria, tratando de recordar algún signo que le mostrara que Takahiro tenía razón pero no encontraba nada. Después de todo ellos vivían juntos ahora y eran pareja así que él más que nadie lo conocía. Camino tranquilo de nuevo al sillón encendiendo su cigarrillo y se acomodo en el sillón. Cuando llegaron Misaki y Nowaki hicieron la cena, nada que no hiciera antes de vacaciones. Después él se puso a tomar junto con Hiroki y hablaron sobre los viejos tiempos y al día siguiente Misaki había escapado. ¡Era eso! Por muy celoso que estuviera, enojado o triste Misaki nunca había huido de él como lo había hecho. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, Takahiro tenía razón. Algo le pasaba a Misaki y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Apago el cigarrillo y empezó a caminar hacia el baño.

CscS

"… ¿Qué?"

"Hiro-san, ya están listos los bocadillos."

Nowaki entro con 2 platos alargados llenos de algunos canapés y otras cuantas cosas. Kamijou volteo a ver a Misaki y con una seña le dio a entender que después hablarían de eso. Nowaki dejo los platos en una mesa que estaba en el centro del lugar, Kamijou salió del agua y camino hacia él para probar un canapé. Mientras tanto Misaki se había quedado quieto en el agua observando a su maestro. Sabía que hablarían al respecto, además no era el primero que se ponía en contra de la relación que llevaban. Tal vez…solo tal vez de verdad no deberían estar juntos.

"Misaki-kun, ven a probarlos."

"Ah…si, ya voy."

Kamijou siguió comiendo felizmente mientras que Nowaki le ofrecía en una servilleta un pequeño sándwich. En eso la puerta se abrió y Usami entro al baño. Traía 2 botellas grandes de alcohol y 4 vasos pequeños. Paseo su mirada por el cuarto, al parecer Nowaki le decía algo vergonzoso a Kamijou ya que este estaba sonrojado y casi le aventaba una servilleta a la cara. Dejando de ver a la pareja centro su atención a su lado y vio a Misaki parado inmóvil, su mirada estaba fijada hacia la nada y tenía una expresión de tristeza en la cara. Usami se acerco sin hacer ruido hacia él y se fijo que sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos.

"Hasta que te apareces Bakahiko."

La mirada de Misaki cambio rápidamente y volteo a verlo, Usami vio como la cara del chico se alumbraba un poco. Kamijou se acerco a él y le quito una botella junto con un vaso.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, estoy sediento."

Usami vio como Kamijou se servía felizmente en el vaso y de nuevo volteo a ver a Misaki. Los ojos de Misaki cambiaron nuevamente junto con su mirada, pero el cambio solo duro unos minutos ya que Nowaki se acerco al chico sonriendo.

"¿Paso algo antes de que llegara?"

Kamijou volteo a verlo mientras se bebía de un trago el líquido en su vaso. Vio como Usami observaba detenidamente al chico y después se giro a verlo de nuevo.

"Pasa que te tardaste mucho idiota, incluso Takahashi-kun va a beber con nosotros hoy."

"¿De verdad?"

"N-no sensei, no se preocupe yo no tomo."

"Vamos Misaki-kun solo serán un par de copas."

"Hun…si no tomas con nosotros Akihiko sabrá cual fue el titulo de tu último trabajo."

"¡¿Qué?"

Misaki se puso completamente rojo y empezó a mover la cabeza negando. Kamijou sonrió y tomando otro vaso lo lleno y se lo dio al chico. Misaki observo detenidamente el líquido transparente en su vaso y sin pensarlo mucho se lo tomo de un solo trago. Nowaki se acerco al chico, le pidió que le ayudara a hacer más bocadillos y cuando el chico se puso de nuevo la yukata salieron del baño. Kamijou entro de nuevo al agua y dejo la botella en una roca cercana para rellenar su vaso cuando se lo terminara. Usami lo imito y se sentó a su lado.

"Parece que eres un tipo de dios para Kusama."

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia."

Usami sonrió y se relleno el vaso.

"Me alegra que estés con él Hiroki."

"¿Eh?"

"Tú sabes que eres mi único amigo, bueno aparte de Takahiro, y me alegra saber que eres feliz."

"¿Qué te pasa Akihiko? Ya estas de amoroso y ni siquiera hemos terminado una botella."

"Primera y última vez que te lo digo, lo juro."

Usami sonrío, Kamijou volteo a verlo molesto y después suspiro sonriendo. Alzaron sus vasos brindando.

CscS

"No puedo creer que de verdad les guste tomar esa cosa, sabe horrible."

Misaki tomaba un vaso de agua mientras Nowaki terminaba de sacar los ingredientes que iban a utilizar.

"¿Nunca antes habías bebido?"

"Bueno si pero… no es algo que haga con mucha frecuencia."

Ambos se pusieron a preparar la comida en silencio. Misaki aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho su maestro

"¿Misaki-kun?"

"¿Eh? Ah lo siento, no escuche."

"No pasa nada solo te decía que ya termine."

"Ah sí, yo también."

"¿Puedo…Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro Misaki-kun, ¿Qué es?"

"Nowaki-san… ¿Cómo se enamoro de sensei?"

Nowaki se sorprendió por la pregunta del chico sonrojándose un poco. Misaki se puso un poco nervioso pero aun así no separo la mirada. El médico se puso a pensar un poco y después le sonrió al chico.

"Solo puedo decirte que me fue inevitable no enamorarme de él."

"Y… ¿no le importa el hecho de que él sea mayor?"

"Hubo un tiempo en que si me importo Misaki-kun, pensaba que para poder estar a su lado debía de ser alguien que estuviera a su altura."

Misaki acomodo las cosas en la bandeja mientras el chico tomaba algunas servilletas.

"Pero me di cuenta de que es mejor crecer junto con él, que crecer para alcanzarlo."

"… no comprendo del todo."

"Veras, Hiro-san es un maestro muy respetado pero no siempre lo fue. Tuvo que estudiar igual que nosotros para poder llegar a donde esta, y yo aun no estoy a su alcance pero sé que mientras él me vea de esa forma no importa si soy alguien respetado o no. Lo único que me importa es que su mirada hacia mí nunca cambie."

Aunque el maestro estuviera enojado siempre lo veía así, aunque estuviera cansado con orejas en los ojos negando que se quedo despierto toda la noche solo para esperarlo siempre le daba aquella mirada única para él. A Nowaki le había costado mucho percatarse de eso, pero una vez que lo comprendió nada más importo. Aquella cálida mirada era solo para él.

"Va-vamos a llevar esto."

Misaki tomo una bandeja mientras Nowaki lo seguía un poco confuso. Cuando llegaron al baño Usami y Kamijou ya se habían terminado una botella. En una pequeña tabla de madera pusieron las bandejas con la comida y entraron al agua. Siguieron tomando hasta que se terminaron la otra botella, Nowaki fue obligado a ir por más mientras Kamijou obligaba a Misaki a beber más.

PtpT

Misaki veía doble. Estaba seguro de que Usami solamente tenía una cabeza y no las 2 que le veía en ese momento. Kamijou sonreía enormemente mientras que Usami y Nowaki hablaban sobre un libro que el médico había leído.

"Misaki, ¿estas bien?"

El chico escucho como el escritor lo llamaba y volteo a verlo, movió la cabeza asintiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Kamijou dejo su vaso en una piedra cercana y se levanto, camino hacia el chico y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Takahashi-kun, tenemos una conversación pendiente."

Misaki se molesto un poco y se soltó del agarre de su maestro. Camino hacia afuera del baño y sintió como el maestro lo tomaba del brazo de nuevo obligándolo a caminar a su mismo ritmo.

"Suéltame sensei."

"Espera Takahashi-kun, ya casi llegamos."

"¡Le digo que me suelte!"

Llegaron a la recepción y Kamijou lo hizo entrar en un cuarto. Misaki se tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que era un baño. Empezó a marearse más y sintió como algo en la garganta. El cuarto daba vueltas y percibía un horrendo olor y sentía como toda la comida quería salir para afuera. Sin poderse controlar, vomito. Kamijou alcanzo a guiarlo al escusado y le detuvo el cabello con su mano.

"Ya sabía yo que ibas a vomitar, bebiste demasiado rápido."

Cuando el chico termino, Kamijou lo ayudo a levantarse. Le dio un poco de agua haciendo que el chico se enjuagara la boca.

"Gra-gracias sensei."

"No agradezcas."

Misaki se sentó en el suelo a un lado del escusado, seguía sintiéndose mareado y quería prevenir cualquier otra escenita. Kamijou se sentó frente a él y lo miro a los ojos.

"Te saque con la intención de que Akihiko no se preocupara, si se llega a enterar que vomitaste lo más seguro es que te llevaría al hospital más cercano."

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes, después de todo es su forma de ser."

"… ¿Por qué?"

"¿eh? ¿Por qué, qué?"

"Por que me dijo eso."

"Por que es cierto Takahashi-kun, tu y Akihiko no están en las mismas condiciones."

"¡Ya estoy harto!"

"¿Eh?"

"Estoy harto de todos ustedes que piensan que tienen derecho de decirme lo que piensan, de decirme que debo alejarme de Usagi-san."

"Espera Takahashi-kun yo…"

"¿Por qué todo mundo cree que puede recordármelo? Yo se que son varios años de diferencia, sé que cuando pasaron cosas importantes para él yo no estaba ahí pero…pero…ahora todo es diferente, sensei. Ahora estamos juntos, y lo quieran o no yo soy quien está a su lado y me voy a quedar siempre y cuando él lo quiera."

"Tranquilízate Takahashi."

"No sensei, ¡estoy harto de tranquilizarme, harto de todo esto!"

Misaki se levando rápidamente del suelo pero se mareo de nuevo, quiso dar un paso pero se resbalo y empezó a caer hacia el suelo.

.

.

.

Así que al final Kamijou va a ser igual que los demás y le dice a Misaki que no aprueba su relación con Usagi-san. Nunca espere eso del sensei pero su razón tendrá para no aceptar al estudiante como pareja del escritor.

¿Ustedes que creen?

Jeee se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero es que aun no tenia listo el cap, además de que apenas termine exámenes y la próxima semana comienzan los finales. Una vez que termine mis exámenes me dedicare al fic por completo, lo prometo jeje. Espero que les siga gustando el fic y me sigan dejando sus maravillosos Reviews que son el alimento para mi alma.

Sé que al final no fue el lemon que todas esperaban, porque lo esperaban ¿verdad picaronas? Jajaja pero no se preocupen, ya saben que mis fic siempre tienen su toquecito de lemon de aquí por allá Kukuku.

¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Kamijou lo jalo fuertemente y abrazándolo cayó con Misaki en la tina del baño. El maestro se dio un golpe en la rodilla y en la cabeza mientras el chico solo sintió el golpe en la espalda y también se golpeo un poco la cabeza.

"Valla eso estuvo cerca."

"¿Eh?"

"Ibas a caer directo sobre el inodoro Takahashi y ahí si hubieran sido problemas. Menos mal que no paso a mayores."

"Urg…lo siento sensei."

Kamijou volteo a ver al chico y noto que estaba temblando. Volteo a su alrededor un poco avergonzado y tomando un poco de papel de baño se lo paso al chico para que se limpiara las lagrimas.

"No tienes porque llorar por eso Takahashi, estamos bien y solo nos golpeamos un poco."

"Yo…yo no…lo siento, sensei…por haber reaccionado así."

"Hun… ¿tan rápido llegas al ebrio melancólico?"

"¿Eh?"

"Mira Takahashi, es cierto que dije que tu y Akihiko no deberían seguir juntos y que no están en las mismas condiciones."

"¿Lo ve? Es lo que todos dicen…tal vez de verdad debería de tomar en cuenta lo que me dicen los demás."

"¿Quieres dejarme terminar de una vez por todas?"

Kamijou había perdido la paciencia. Se levanto de golpe de la taza, tomo al chico de los hombros y lo obligo a levantarse también. Al moverlo tan bruscamente la toalla que el chico traía alrededor de la cintura cedió y cayó al suelo. Kamijou ni siquiera se dio cuenta y sentó al chico en la taza.

"Escúchame ya que no lo repetiré, tu y Akihiko no están al mismo nivel. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en toda su vida y si te alejaras de él solamente lograrías dar por terminada su vida."

"… ¿Qué?"

"Eso es lo que yo, el mejor amigo de Akihiko, piensa."

"¿De…de verdad piensa eso sensei?"

"Si no lo pensara, no te lo hubiera dicho."

"Urg….sensei, muchas gracias yo…creo que…vomitare de nuevo."

Kamijou se separo del chico rápidamente y lo ayudo a hincarse. Escucho unos golpecillos en la puerta y cuando el chico término se levanto a abrir.

"¿Todo bien, Hiro-san?"

"Ah Nowaki…tráeme una toalla ¿quieres? Takahashi tiro la suya y está sucia."

El médico camino de nuevo al baño y regreso con Akihiko detrás de él. Una vez que tuvo la toalla, Kamijou cerró la puerta con seguro evitando que Akihiko entrara al baño.

"Oi Hiroki, ábreme."

"Ahora no Akihiko."

"¿Misaki está bien? ¡Ábreme!"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y se escucho como el seguro de la puerta era removido. Antes de que Akihiko pudiera abrir la puerta, un sonriente Misaki abrió la puerta. Tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su cara estaba completamente roja. Al ver a Akihiko se acerco a él y tomo su mano guiándola a su cabeza.

"Usagi-san…me gusta cuando me acaricias así."

Akihiko se quedo quieto mientras veía como Misaki movía su mano auto acariciándose. Kamijou en el baño dio un enorme suspiro y después bajo la cadena del baño.

"Llévalo a dormir Akihiko, ya ha de estar mareado."

"¿Mareado? ¿Por qué, paso algo?"

"Ehm…se llama alcohol Akihiko, y Takahashi lo estuvo bebiendo toda la noche ¿recuerdas?"

"Si gusta puedo examinarlo Usami-san."

"Por favor."

Nowaki tomo del brazo a Misaki, este hiso un pequeño puchero pero después se entretuvo un poco con el cabello del médico.

"Si que eres exagerado Akihiko."

"¿Me quieres explicar porque Misaki no traía toalla?"

"Hun…pues él insistió en quitársela. Me dijo que además de literatura podría…enseñarle otras cosas."

"¿¡Que!"

"ja ja ja ja Nowaki-san"

Misaki estaba moviéndose en la silla. Nowaki intentaba observar el cuerpo del chico para tratar de encontrar si tenía alguna herida pero en cuanto el chico sintió la mano del médico palpándolo empezó a moverse y retorcerse un poco, sentía muchas cosquillas en esos momentos.

"Misaki-kun por favor no te muevas."

"Déjalo, si se está moviendo quiere decir que está bien."

Akihiko se acerco al chico, en cuanto Misaki lo vio sonrió y se levanto de la silla haciendo que la toalla se cayera de nuevo. Nowaki se sonrojo un poco y se agacho a recogerla, Kamijou rio al notar como una vena se marcaba en la frente de su amigo. Mientras tanto Misaki observaba directo al foco de luz en el techo.

"Mira Usagi-san, ya salió el sol."

"Deja de moverte Misaki, ponte la toalla y vámonos a dormir."

"¡No! No quiero ponerme la toalla."

"¡Misaki!"

El chico empezó a correr mientras Akihiko lo seguía. Kamijou reía fuertemente mientras que Nowaki trataba de alcanzar al chico al igual que Akihiko. Finalmente Misaki camino hacia Kamijou y dio un bostezo.

"Sensei…tengo sueño."

"Ve con Akihiko para que duermas."

"Hun…Usagi-san no me dejara dormir, siempre me hace cosas raras."

"Oh ho… ¿Qué cosas?"

"¡Ah! El otro día él-"

Akihiko tapo la boca del chico a tiempo. Kamijou sonrió malévolamente mientras que veía como el escritor cargaba al chico y se lo llevaba escaleras arriba. El chico reclamaba un poco pero de repente paseo sus manos por la yukata del otro alzándola.

"Nunca imagine que Takahashi sería así ebrio."

"Tal vez tiene poca tolerancia."

"Paso todas las facetas del ebrio común."

"Suenas complacido, Hiro-san."

"Bueno aun no le he dicho todo lo que quería, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso."

"¿Por eso se llevo a Misaki-kun? ¿Solo para hablar con él?"

"Claro que si Nowaki, ¿Qué pensaste?"

"Bueno pensé que…Misaki-kun quería que…le enseñaras algo."

"Ah me escuchaste, je je esa fue una broma para Akihiko."

Kamijou camino hacia el sillón y se sentó, Nowaki camino y lo abrazo por la espalda. El maestro se sonrojo un poco.

"Hiro-san, ¿me quieres?"

"¡Ba-baka! ¿¡Porque me pregustas eso!"

"Quiero oír que lo digas."

"…vámonos a dormir Nowaki, de tanto tomar ya me está dando sueño."

Nowaki se separo un poco dejando que el escritor se levantara, pero aun así lo tomo de la mano y camino con él hacia el cuarto. Kamijou sentía el sonrojo en su rostro y sabia que Nowaki se había percatado de eso, sin embargo evitaba verlo a la cara.

"Hiro-san dímelo, ¿me quieres?"

"Tú sabes la respuesta a eso."

Nowaki acorralo al maestro en una pared. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas pero a través de la ventana entraba la luz de la luna iluminando un poco la habitación. Kamijou evito la mirada del otro pero sintió como una de las manos de Nowaki tomaba su barbilla y lo obligaba a verlo de frente.

"No, no se la respuesta."

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso te afecto el alcohol?"

"Hun…es posible."

Nowaki beso al mayor mientras lo soltaba. Con su mano libre se aventuro a quitar la toalla que el escritor llevaba dejándola en el suelo. Kamijou no dio resistencia alguna, incluso cuando sintió la lengua de Nowaki intentando entrar a su cavidad abrió la boca permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran.

"No estás poniendo resistencia Hiro-san, ¿es culpa del alcohol también?"

"…es posible."

Nowaki sonrió y beso de nuevo al maestro. Con cuidado, el médico guio al maestro al par de futones que tenían acomodados en el suelo. Kamijou solo le permitía separarse de él para quitarse la ropa, una vez que Nowaki quedo en las mismas condiciones que él se aferro a su cuello. Las manos de Nowaki se pasearon alrededor del cuerpo del otro pero se detuvieron. Kamijou había aprovechado la oportunidad para morder la oreja del otro, mordiendo y lamiendo al mismo tiempo. El médico sintió un escalofrió recorrerle.

"Ah Hiro-san."

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez Nowaki mordió con fuerza los labios del otro.

"_Mío…mío, todo mío."_

La mano izquierda de Nowaki bajo rápidamente hacia la intimidad del otro. Kamijou dio un pequeño gemido de sorpresa mientras Nowaki le hacía incontables chupetones en el cuello.

"¡Nowaki!".- reclamo al sentir como uno de los dedos del otro entraba en él.

El otro no dijo nada, simplemente aumento un dedo más mientras que su boca ahora jugueteaba con el pecho de este. Kamijou empezó a gemir más al sentir el tercer dedo. Nowaki finalmente dejo el cuello del mayor al sentir como este se movía al mismo ritmo que sus dedos.

"Hiro-san… ¿puedo entrar?"

"ah…ah…ya hazlo."

Nowaki sonrió y beso de nuevo al maestro. Kamijou abrió las piernas mientras que Nowaki se acomodo entre ellas. Aun besándose, el médico coloco su miembro en la entrada del otro y lentamente entro en él. Kamijou gimió al sentir como Nowaki empujaba un poco despacio y al momento empezó a moverse.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Ah Nowaki…hoy te siento más que nunca."

Acto seguido el maestro atrapo los labios de su amante nuevamente. Nowaki sabía que siempre que Kamijou bebía, tenía esa necesidad de decir todo lo que pensaba y en estos momentos era donde más lo apreciaba. Nowaki empezó las embestidas al mismo tiempo que mordía una de sus orejas. Kamijou gemía sin parar hasta que sintió como Nowaki se detuvo. Cuando recobro el aliento vio como el médico le sonreía y tomaba una de sus piernas para cambiar de posición entrando aun más dentro de él.

"¡Nowaki!"

"Te amo, Hiro-san."

Besándolo de nuevo, Nowaki reinicio las embestidas. Kamijou llego al orgasmo primero mientras Nowaki aun estaba en su interior. La cara del maestro se puso roja sin embargo el médico simplemente lo beso y aun dentro de él disfruto del cuerpo del maestro. Kamijou sentía las manos de Nowaki recorrer su pecho y después sintió su lengua recorrer el mismo camino de sus manos deteniéndose en su ombligo.

"¿Qué…que haces?"

"Te gusta ¿verdad?"

"Yo…"

Nowaki metió la lengua dentro de ombligo del maestro mientras el se movía un poco, sorprendido por el repentino placer que sintió.

"Si… me gusta."

Nowaki sonrió y prosiguió. Después de juguetear un poco con el ombligo del mayor, recorrió el camino de una de sus piernas para después lamer su muslo hasta llegar a su pie. Nowaki atrapo uno de los dedos del maestro y empezó a pasar su lengua alrededor del dedo.

"¡Ah! N-no… ¡ah!"

Nowaki no hizo caso y comenzó a moverse más rápido. Kamijou intento mover su mano para alcanzarlo y al hacerlo entrelazaron sus manos fuertemente. Después de la última embestida gritaron sus nombres al mismo tiempo derramándose. Nowaki sonrió de nuevo y le dio un beso en la cabeza al mayor.

"Me encanta hacer esto contigo, Hiro-san."

Nowaki salió del interior del otro, mientras Kamijou trataba de retomar el ritmo de su respiración el médico agarro una sabana y cubrió a ambos con ella. Nowaki jalo al maestro de la cintura para dormir abrazados, sin embargo Kamijou se giro dándole la espalda.

"¿Es lo único que te gusta de mi? ¿El sexo?"

"Claro que no, me gustas por quien eres Hiro-san. Me gusta como finges tener frio, me gusta cómo te sonrojas cuando te beso, me gusta saber que eres solamente mío, me gusta cuando preparas mi almuerzo y cuando me esperas para comer juntos aunque sean las 5 de la mañana pero más me gusta como gritas mi nombre cuando-"

Kamijou se volteo y jalo uno de los cachetes del otro haciéndolo callar. Un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de su novio y después de un "buenas noches" de parte de ambos poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

CscS

Misaki se había acostado desnudo en los futones mientras que Akihiko buscaba dentro de las maletas algún pijama que el menor hubiera empacado. Finalmente encontró un pantalón y tomando unos bóxers del chico camino hacia él.

"Misaki despierta, necesito que te pongas esto."

"hun…jum."

"Vamos Misaki o si no te enfermaras."

Misaki abrió los ojos perezosamente. Cuando ubico la figura del otro frente a él sonrió y alargo uno de sus brazos hacia él. Akihiko tomo su brazo y lo acerco a él.

"Usagi-san…se una forma de mantenernos calientes."

Misaki se tumbo de nuevo en el futon, pero ahora Akihiko había caído con él también.

"De verdad necesitas dormir con algo encima o te enfermaras."

"Puedes estar tu encima de mí."

Misaki estaba aferrado al cuello del mayor y al mismo tiempo empezaba a frotarse contra él. Akihiko trago fuerte, nunca en su vida pensó estar en esas condiciones. Misaki soltó el cuello del mayor y se separo de él. Akihiko dio un suspiro pensando que todo había terminado pero en eso sintió como Misaki atrapaba su miembro con una de sus manos.

"No hagas eso."

"¿Por qué no? Sé que te gusta, Usagi-san."

Misaki empezó a mover su mano acariciando el miembro del otro lentamente. Akihiko tomo las manos del chico y lo obligo a detenerse. El menor sonrió confuso y se soltó del agarre para besar al otro.

"Siempre pensé que querías que te hiciera eso Usagi-san."

"Claro que quiero que lo hagas."

Akihiko recostó al menor en el futon quedando él encima. Misaki estaba a punto de decir algo pero sintió como la mano del mayor ahora estaba dándole placer.

"Usa…Usagi-san."

"Lo harás cuando seas consciente de lo que haces."

Akihiko empezó a mover su mano más despacio hasta que noto que el chico respiraba calmadamente, se había quedado dormido. Dio un largo suspiro, le puso al chico la ropa, y después se acostó a su lado abrazándolo.

PtpT

Kamijou tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, Misaki tomaba un vaso con una bebida burbujeante y Nowaki hacia el desayuno mientras Akihiko regresaba de comprar algo de medicina para la resaca.

"Pero si tu no tomaste tanto, Hiro-san."

"No, pero el ejercicio que me hiciste ayer me dejo agotado."

"No escuche que te quejaras Hiro-san, si no todo lo contrario."

"¡Nowaki! ¡Cállate!"

"Hiro-san recuerda que a Misaki-kun le duele la cabeza."

"No se preocupe Nowaki-san, estoy acostumbrado."

"¿Eh? ¿Acostumbrado?"

"Me lo imagino, tener que escuchar todos los gritos del molesto maestro Hiroki todos los días ha de ser demasiado."

"¿¡Que dijiste Bakahiko!"

Misaki se tomo rápidamente una píldora que había traído Akihiko. Después de discutir durante unos momentos, Nowaki finalmente les dijo que el desayuno estaba listo.

"¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

Kamijou había terminado de comer primero y quería saber los planes, si es que había para prepararse. Misaki se quedo pensativo mientras que Akihiko dio un bostezo.

"Podemos ir al pueblo que está cerca de aquí."

Nowaki sonrió mientras recogía los platos sucios y los dejaba en el lavabo. Misaki volteo a verlos y antes de hablar escucharon un aparato sonar. Nowaki camino hacia la habitación y después regreso con un localizador en la mano.

"Pensé que ibas a dejar ese aparatucho en la casa."

"Iba a hacerlo pero, al final me arrepentí."

"¿Y, que quieren ahora?"

Kamijou estaba visiblemente enfadado mientras Nowaki llamaba por su celular. Misaki se levanto y se puso a lavar los platos mientras Akihiko tomaba su café.

"Si…si…no hay problema estaré allá."- Nowaki colgó y después volteo a ver al maestro.

"¿Qué querían?"

"Debo ir Hiro-san hay una emergencia y me necesitan."

"Pero… ¿Qué no está de vacaciones?"

Misaki se acerco a él mientras Nowaki negó con la cabeza. Kamijou se levanto de la cocina y salió hacia su habitación.

"Les hace falta gente, tomare un taxi y me iré. Si me voy ahora tal vez podre estar de regreso en la noche."

"Claro que no, Usagi-san puede llevarte."

Akihiko frunció el ceño pero después se levanto para tomar sus llaves.

"No es necesario Usami-san puedo tomar un taxi."

"Como dijiste si nos vamos ahora podremos regresar en la noche. Por lo tanto mejor vámonos ahora."

Akihiko pasó al lado de Misaki y tomando su mano lo obligo a acompañarlo a la entrada. Nowaki camino hacia la habitación y llamo a la puerta sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"Regresare en la noche Hiro-san."

Espero un poco, pero no paso nada. Suspiro de nuevo y camino a la entrada.

CscS

"¿Cómo te sientes Misaki?"

"Ya me siento mejor, aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero ya no tanto. Creo que jamás tomare de nuevo."

Akihiko sonrió y jalo al chico hacia la camioneta. El escritor paseo su mano por el cabello del chico desordenándolo causándole un tierno sonrojo.

"¿Qué pasa Usagi-san?"

"Ayer me dijiste que te gustaba que te acariciaba así."

"¿¡Que yo que! Cl-claro que no."

"Dime Misaki ¿recuerdas todo lo que paso anoche?"

Misaki trato de hacer memoria, sin embargo solo recordaba la conversación con el maestro.

"Estoy listo Usami-san."

El rostro del chico se torno de varios tonos rojizos, Akihiko acaricio de nuevo su cabeza y se subió al auto seguido de Nowaki.

"Cuando regrese hablaremos seriamente Misaki."

"¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Ayer hable con Takahiro."

"¿Con nii-san? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Piénsalo y cuando regrese hablaremos."

Mientras Akihiko prendía el auto Misaki camino hacia el otro lado para hablar con Nowaki.

"¿Y el sensei?"

"Creo que se quedo en el cuarto."

"Puedo ir a llamarlo."

"Descuida Misaki-kun, creo que está enojado y tiene todo el derecho."

Akihiko acelero un poco mientras Misaki se alejaba de la camioneta. Finalmente salieron de regreso a la ciudad. Misaki entro al hotel y camino hacia la cocina tratando de recordar, entonces recordó…

_Usagi-san se una forma de mantenernos calientes…puedes estar tu encima de mí._

El rostro de Misaki se torno rojo de nuevo. Prefirió volver a pensar en eso cuando su cabeza le dejara de doler. Cuando entro a la cocina vio a Kamijou sentado dándole la espalda.

"¿Sensei?"

Kamijou volteo lentamente. Misaki noto algo que nunca había visto en el rostro del sensei, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

.

.

.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Espero les guste mi regalito, un cap más largo y un poco de lemon para alimentar nuestra imaginación. Siempre pensé que sería gracioso ver a Misaki en alguna faceta de ebrio pero al final gano el ebrio juguetón. Aunque, no cabe duda que no se me da mucho esto de escribir comedia.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si jeje, en el siguiente cap observaremos una conversación de ambas partes. Como ya nos dimos cuenta, Kamijou apoya completamente a Misaki y Akihiko sin embargo piensa que el chico es demasiado para él ¿será cierto?

Cualquier idea es bien aceptada, así como reclamo o regaño. Siéntanse libres de hacer cualquier comentario y les deseo una adelantada feliz navidad. Que la pasen feliz con sus seres queridos y reciban muchos regalos junjou más.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sensei… ¿está bien?"

Kamijou se levanto rápidamente, miro a su alrededor y tomo una cebolla junto con un chuchillo. Después le hizo un par de cortes y volteo a verlo limpiándose la cara.

"Cl-claro que si Takahashi-kun yo solamente estaba picando una cebolla y pues mi ojos lagrimearon un poco, eso es todo."

Misaki sonrío y entro a la cocina terminando de limpiar. Kamijou se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y dio un suspiro. Una vez que termino de poner los platos en su lugar Misaki preparo un poco de té y se sentó a la mesa. Le sirvió un poco al maestro y al mismo tiempo puso un dulce en la mesa.

"Aun me siento un poco mal de la cabeza pero creo que este te podrá ayudar de alguna forma."

"Gracias Takahashi-kun."

"¿Sensei puedo-?"

"Ya está bien, sé que no debí de haberme enojado pero es que el me prometió que no iría a trabajar en estas vacaciones. ¡Lo prometió!"

"Ah… yo no iba a…decir nada."

"Urg…"- Kamijou le dio un trago al te y después suspiro- "lo siento Takahashi-kun, creo que estaba a punto de explotar y lo saque contigo."

"No se preocupe sensei, si gusta puede decirme todo lo que siente."

Kamijou se sentía un poco nervioso. Hablar de sus problemas amorosos con un casi desconocido que era la pareja de su mejor amigo y para terminarla era su estudiante. Volteo a verlo y vio como el chico le miraba serio sin voltear a ningún lado y con eso supo que podría decirle cualquier cosa y él lo escucharía.

"En lo que pueda ayudarle no dude en pedírmelo."

"…está bien, acepto tu oferta."

CscS

Nowaki observaba por la ventana mientras que Usami trataba de encender un cigarrillo.

"Llegaremos en media hora, así que no te preocupes."

"¿Tan rápido? Pero si nos tardamos mucho en llegar."

"Bueno eso fue porque Misaki no me había dado bien las indicaciones."

"Muchas gracias por traerme Usami-san, lamento haberle quitado tiempo de sus vacaciones."

"Tómalo como un pago por adelantado, tu y Hiroki me han ayudado con nuevas ideas para mi trabajo."

"¿Un nuevo libro?"

"Podría decirse eso. Adentro de la guantera tengo un encendedor, dámelo."

"Claro."

Nowaki empezó a buscar y encontró un tomo de manga atorado, intento moverlo pero no pudo hasta que lo jalo un poco y pudo sacarlo. Detrás vio el encendedor, se lo pasó al escritor y antes de regresar el libro a su lugar leyó la portada.

"¿Akikawa Yayoi? ¿También lee esto, Usami-san?"

"Es mío."

"Valla yo también lo he leído, es un escritor muy bueno."

"Creo que no me entendiste Kusama, yo soy Akikawa Yayoi."

CscS

"Veras yo…yo no siento que tenga algún derecho sobre el trabajo de Nowaki, digo después de todo él apenas está comenzando a hacerse un camino profesionalmente hablando."

Kamijou comenzó a juguetear con su taza vacía mientras que Misaki lo esperaba. Incluso escuchaban el tic tac del reloj y el maestro no decía nada.

"Dice que piensa que no puede entrometerse ¿por la diferencia de edad?"

"Bueno…se podría decir que eso influye mucho en mi decisión. Además yo realmente no conozco nada sobre medicina así que aunque quisiera decirle o hacer algo me vería como una persona que solamente desea presumir."

"Yo creo que…aunque su opinión este errónea, Nowaki-san apreciara mucho cualquier consejo que usted le de sensei. Se puede notar a simple vista que él lo aprecia mucho."

Kamijou se sonrojo un poco y lleno de nuevo su taza. Misaki le sonrío.

"Sé que somos una pareja y a pesar de todo Nowaki aun sigue pensando mucho en la forma en que pueda alcanzarme aunque muchas veces le he dicho que no es necesario que lo haga, él sigue de necio pensando en eso."

"¿Alcanzarlo?"

"Si, quiere estar al mismo nivel que yo."

El silencio reino de nuevo. Kamijou empezó a beber el te y podían escuchar algunos pajarillos afuera.

"Es probable que él piense que, al ser el sensei mayor llegara algún momento en que salir con alguien menor pueda volverse aburrido y puede que Nowaki-san tenga miedo de que eso pase."

"Pero yo nunca me aburriría de estar con Nowaki."

"Puede que usted lo sepa, pero él no lo sabe por lo tanto el solo quiere poder estar a su lado para lograr ser una persona digna de usted."

"Eso si lo entiendo pero ya le he dicho que no es necesario que lo haga."

"Sensei, ¿se enamoro de Usagi-san?"

"¿De Akihiko? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?"

"Si, ¿verdad?"

"Cuando éramos pequeños fue cuando me enamore de él."

"¿Y qué hacía para estar cerca de él?"

"Bueno pues me ponía a leer tanto como pudiera, me gustaba leer desde chico pero Akihiko usaba palabras que yo aun desconocía y la única forma de conocerlas era leyéndolas y por eso siempre estuve leyendo mucho."

"Quería saber esas cosas para poder estar a su nivel ¿verdad? Justo como Nowaki-san lo está haciendo ahora."

CscS

"¿¡Usted es Akikawa Yayoi!"

"Es un nombre falso para poder hacer esos libros."

"Entonces Akihiko-san y Misaki son…"

"Los personajes son ficticios y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Eso dice en la primer pagina de cada libro."

"Ah tiene razón, lo siento mucho pero de verdad me gustan mucho estos. Siempre los compro."

"Muchas gracias."

"Entonces…la razón por la cual nos invito era para… ¿investigarnos?"

"No tiene caso negártelo."- Usami encendió su cigarrillo.- "Necesitaba encontrar una nueva fuente de inspiración y tu y Hiroki están haciendo un gran trabajo."

"Eso significa que… ¿estaremos en su nuevo libro?"

"Los nombres serán cambiados un poco, pero si."

"Me alegra saber que le somos de ayuda."

"Claro que Hiroki no lo sabe así que no le digas nada."

"No se preocupe por eso."

"Aunque Misaki es más lindo que Hiroki tendré que conformarme con él por ahora."

"Bueno Hiro-san puede ser muy lindo de vez en cuando."

"No veo como ese gritón puede ser lindo."

"Claro que lo es, como cuando finge tener frio para que lo abrace."

"Misaki siempre prepara la comida que me gusta cuando sabe que tengo mucho trabajo."

"Hiro-san pasa a recogerme al trabajo para ir a comer juntos."

"Misaki siempre trata de esconder su sonrojo tapándose con una almohada y la sabana."

"Hiro-san siempre me ve directamente a los ojos."

"Cuando se duerme, Misaki siempre se acurruca conmigo."

"Antes de dormir siempre acaricio el cabello de Hiro-san y él me da la espalda pero aun así se acerca para que lo abrace."

"… ¿Cómo lograste eso?"

"Es muy sencillo Usami-san lo único que tiene que hacer es…"

El sonido del celular los interrumpió. Ya habían entrado a la ciudad así que Nowaki aviso que estaría ahí pronto. Una vez que llegaron Nowaki bajo de la camioneta, Usami le dio su número para que le llamara cuando terminara. Una vez que Nowaki entro al hospital Usami arranco la camioneta y se dirigió a su departamento, tenía que empezar a escribir rápidamente.

CspT

"Ya había pensado eso pero yo…"

"Ya lo sabe sensei, Nowaki-san de verdad lo ama."

Kamijou se sonrojo de nuevo y sonrió. Después volteo a ver a Misaki y queriendo esconder su sonrojo, de una manera poco efectiva, fingió un poco de molestia.

"Supongo que es verdad, cada vez que entro a la casa siempre se tira sobre mí."

"No pensé que Nowaki-san tendría esa forma de mostrar cariño."

"Esa y muchas más, siempre que puede intenta meterse a mi cama."

"Usagi-san hace lo mismo, bueno más bien siempre intenta llevarme a su cama."

"Nowaki suele sentarse a mi lado cuando estamos viendo la televisión y me toma de la mano."

"Usagi-san casi siempre se acuesta sobre mi cuando estamos en el sofá."

Empezaron a alzar la voz, Kamijou empezó a enojarse un poco al mismo tiempo que Misaki. Tomando aquellas "muestras de afecto" como una competencia entre ellos.

"Nowaki suele esperarme a la hora de comer, aunque él tenga que salir a trabajar."

"Usagi-san siempre está listo para comer a la hora que yo pueda."

"Nowaki siempre me da un beso de despedida y de bienvenida."

"Cada que puede Usagi-san se la pasa manoseándome y besándome."

"Durante los fines de semana Nowaki siempre quiere estar a mi lado y utiliza pequeñas trampas para lograrlo."

"Eso no es nada, hubo una vez en que Usagi-san me ato a la cama y cuando tenía que ir al baño el me llevaba. Me dejo todo el fin de semana así."

"Tu ganas, eso es demasiado."

"Urg…lo sé, creo que no debería de estar orgulloso por haber ganado con eso."

Misaki volteo a ver el reloj de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado varias horas mientras estaban hablando. Kamijou recogió los platos que utilizaron y se puso a lavarlos. Misaki recogió su celular que había dejado la noche anterior arriba del microondas y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes de la misma persona. El teléfono estaba en modo vibratorio y por lo tanto no lo escucho.

"Takahashi voy a darme un baño ¿vienes?"

"Claro sensei, iré en un momento."

"Aah tanta charla cursi hace que me sienta extraño. Iré a traer un par de botellas."

Kamijou salió de la cocina mientras Misaki empezó a revisar los mensajes. El primero:

"Misaki ya deje a Kusama en el hospital dile a Hiroki que ya puede dejar de llorar por él. Estoy en casa así que si necesitas algo, dímelo."

Misaki sonrió y después leyó el siguiente mensaje, fue enviado media hora después.

"Estoy aburrido, te hubiera secuestrado para que vinieras conmigo y me entretuvieras."

Misaki se molesto un poco y después de contestarle el mensaje camino hacia su cuarto para poder coger su toalla.

CspT

Usami finalmente abrió los ojos. La televisión estaba encendida, él estaba recostado sobre el sillón y había una bolsa de papas en la mesa frente a él. Volteo hacia la ventana y vio que ya estaba atardeciendo. Recogió su celular esperando ver alguna llamada perdida pero no había nada. Llamo a Misaki pero no le contesto así que prefirió prepararse una taza de café y se levanto. Su teléfono sonó.

"¿Misaki?"

"Soy yo Usami-san."

"Ah… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Ya terminamos y ya podemos regresar."

"Perfecto, espérame afuera del hospital."

Colgó, apago la televisión y le mando un mensaje a Misaki diciéndole que ya iban para allá. Espero a ver si le contestaba pero no hubo respuesta. Recogió sus llaves y salió al estacionamiento. Después de manejar durante un rato llego al hospital y vio que Nowaki ya lo estaba esperando.

"Muchas gracias por recogerme y traerme Usami-san."

"No hay de qué."

Usami tomo de nuevo su celular y marco, sin embargo nadie le contesto. Cerró el celular con un poco de enojo y lo aventó a un compartimiento que había debajo del control del estéreo.

"¿Está llamando a Misaki-kun?"

"Desde hace rato pero no me contesta."

"Bueno…yo también le he estado llamando a Hiro-san pero tampoco me contesta."

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras esperaban a que el semáforo cambiara. Ya estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, Nowaki se puso el cinturón y después volteo a ver a Usami.

"¿Usted cree que ellos?"

Se quedaron callados de nuevo.

"No, no lo creo."- Usami empezó a mover los dedos sobre el volante nervioso.-"Aunque Misaki es muy inocente y no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor."

"Yo tampoco creo que Hiro-san se deje engañar por cualquiera."

"Bueno si estamos hablando de cualquier situación que pase seria Hiroki quien la iniciara."

"No cree que Misaki-kun quiera que su maestro le enseñe algo más."

El semáforo cambio y finalmente avanzaron. Parecía que Usami tenía el pie pegado al acelerador mientras que Nowaki marcaba el teléfono varias veces.

CscS

Kamijou y Misaki salían de la cocina aun con las yukata puestas. Después del baño se pusieron a prepararse algo de comer y al terminar se pusieron a limpiar la cocina. Iban caminando hablando sobre los compañeros de clase que Misaki tenía cuando llegaron a una habitación.

"No me había fijado en esta habitación."

"Tiene muchas cosas para entretenimiento, mira incluso esa mesa."

"Huy con eso de que a Usagi-san no le gusta para nada entretenerse conmigo."

"¿Otra vez con eso Takahashi?"

"No no, perdón sensei. Pero es la verdad."

Ambos entraron a la habitación y se pusieron a observar las cosas más de cerca. Misaki se quedo parado sobre la mesa y después Kamijou se acerco a su lado.

"Nee Takahashi, ¿no quieres probarla?"

"¿Probarla? Bueno no sé es que yo nunca he hecho este tipo de cosas. Si muy apenas soporto todo el ejercicio que se hace no me imagino cómo será con esta mesa."

"No es nada del otro mundo Takahashi, yo lo he hecho muchas veces así que puedo enseñarte."

"¿Lo ha hecho con Nowaki-san?"

"Con él no, con varios otros amigos. Creo que incluso con Akihiko."

"_Otra cosa que sensei ha hecho con Usagi-san y no conmigo."_

Misaki camino hacia un costado de la mesa donde encontró varias cosas. Encontró una cuerda y una red. Kamijou tomo la cuerda y volteo a verlo.

"Si lo hacemos, podre enseñarte cómo hacerlo con Akihiko. Y así podrás sorprenderlo."

Misaki se quedo pensativo. Era una buena opción, si podía aprender todas las técnicas de su maestro podría utilizarlas con Usami y volverse más bueno que ambos.

"Está bien sensei, enséñeme por favor."

CscS

Finalmente llegaron al hotel. Usami bajo rápidamente seguido de Nowaki. Entraron a la recepción y no vieron a nadie. Caminaron hacia el baño y empezaron a escucharlos.

"_**Ya no puedo sensei."**_

"_**Vamos Takahashi si apenas estamos empezando."**_

"_**Es muy bueno en esto."**_

"_**No tanto pero si practicaba mucho."**_

"_**Sensei podría... ¿podría enseñarme cómo hacerlo?"**_

"_**Bueno debemos empezar por esa postura."**_

Escucharon unos pasos y como varias cosas se movían.

"_**Tienes que poner las manos así."**_

"_**Me está jalando mucho sensei."**_

"_**Debes de hacerlo así Takahashi. Y los pies tienen que estar de esta forma, déjame que te acomode… Takahashi estas muy tieso."**_

"_**Bueno es que… estoy un poco nervioso jeje. Es la primera vez que hago esto."**_

"_**Tranquilo seré gentil contigo y no lo hare tan fuerte. Bueno al final tendré que hacerlo más fuerte para que te acostumbres. "**_

Usami exploto. Nowaki camino rápidamente y ambos entraron a la habitación.

.

.

.

¡Feliz año 2011! Empezando el año conmigo de escritora tardada -.- siento mucho el haberme tardado, pero este capítulo fue muy tardado de escribir para mí. Tuvimos visita de lejos y bueno ya saben cómo son esas cosas. Ir de aquí para allá y a veces ceder cuarto pero en fin.

Y esta listo el nuevo cap y ahora vimos como Kamijou hablo con Misaki para ver si de alguna forma le habrá servido la plática que tuvo. Ya veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo, en donde también es el turno de que Misaki hable todo lo que siente.

Espero que les gustara este cap y tratare de subir el siguiente antes de entrar de vacaciones. Algunas me habían pedido que querían ver pelea de Uke vs Uke y Seme vs Seme así que espero que las discusiones les hallan gustado. Aunque no se preocupes, aun habrá más. Dejen reviews si les gusto y también si no les gusto.


	9. Chapter 9

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Lo sabia Hiroki eres un pervertido."

"¡Usagi-san!"

"¿Qué tiene de pervertido jugar ping pong?"

"La maldita pose en la que estas ¡eso es perversión!"

Kamijou estaba parado atrás del chico, tenía su mano en el brazo en donde jugueteaba la pequeña raqueta. La otra mano del escritor estaba sobre las caderas del chico mientras una de sus piernas esta en medio de las del estudiante para ayudarlo a pararse… adecuadamente.

"Oh pero si Takahashi me pido que le enseñara."

Kamijou volteo a ver al chico y este le sonrió.

"Claro que si, Kamijou-sensei es mi maestro después de todo y hay muchas cosas que desconozco."

Kamijou jalo más a Misaki hacia él. Nowaki se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Usami caminaba y empujaba al chico quitándolo del agarre del maestro.

"Te lo dije, el pervertido es Hiroki."

"Si claro y Misaki-kun no utilizo su inocencia de alumno ignorante para aprovecharse de eso."

"¡Usagi-san! No le digas así a sensei!"

Kamijou camino hacia la mesa y tomo su vaso lleno de sake para darle un grande trago.

"Ustedes tienen la culpa por haberse ido."

Diciendo esto Kamijou camino a la esquina del cuarto donde había un sillón eléctrico para dar masajes. Misaki dio un enorme suspiro y se alejo de Usami para guardar las raquetas y empezar a recoger las pelotas que se habían perdido por todo el cuarto. Nowaki bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Usami se acerco a su amigo y le dio una pequeña patada amistosa en forma de saludo para sentarse a su lado.

"Ah…Nowaki-san esto… ¿preparamos la cena?"

"Claro Misaki-kun, vamos."

Ambos salieron del cuarto caminando tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Usami encendió un cigarrillo mientras veía como Kamijou apagaba el sillón.

"Casi nos accidentamos en la carretera."

"¿Eh?"

"Si… quise hacer un retorno pero en ese momento un conductor venia en el carril contrario y nos hiso regresar un buen tramo."

"¡Eso significa que te metiste en el lado contrario en la carretera!"

"Si te preocupas tanto por él no tenías porque hablarle de esa manera."

"…eso no es de tu incumbencia Akihiko."

Usami limpio las cenizas de su cigarro y después volteo hacia la ventana del cuarto. Afuera ya estaba oscuro y ponían ver algunas estrellas brillando. A su lado escucho como Kamijou se acomodaba en el sillón y después daba un enorme suspiro. Usami se le quedo viendo sin apartar la mirada.

Kamijou podía sentir la mirada de su amigo sobre él y por más que trataba de ignorarlo no pudo y al final cedió volteándolo a ver directamente a los ojos. Kamijou suspiro nuevamente.

"Ya está bien, me disculpare con él."

Usami tenía esa clase de poder sobre su amigo de la infancia, lo ayudaba a dejar de lado su orgullo para finalmente hacer lo que debía. Desde que eran pequeños Kamijou admiro siempre a Usami y este aprendió perfectamente a ver a través de la conducta del otro. Mientras que Kamijou le enseño a hablar de una manera más fluida para poder expresar todo lo que sentía.

"Ne… ¿abrimos una botella?"

"De verdad que tú no tienes limite Hiroki."

CscS

"Ehm… ¿todo bien Nowaki-san?"

"… ah… si, no te preocupes."

"Es solo que lleva varios minutos pelando la zanahoria y bueno ya no queda nada."

Nowaki miro sus manos y vio que solo quedaba un pequeño pedazo entre estas mientras que había muchas tiras tiradas alrededor de la mesa. El médico suspiro y tomando el bote de basura se dedico a recoger las tiras. Misaki sonrió y bajo la flama de la estufa y se acerco a él.

"No se preocupe, Kamijou-sensei no está enojado con usted."

"Lo sé Misaki-kun pero aun así él tiene razón ya que yo le había prometido que pasaríamos las vacaciones juntos."

"Pero no fue su culpa."

"Lo fue cuando decidí acudir."

"Hiroki solamente está haciendo un berrinche ya se le pasara."

"¡Usagi-san!"

"Solamente vine a recoger una botella de sake."

Usami pasó al lado del chico y le desordeno los cabellos. Misaki se sonrojo un poco y después puso toda su atención a la olla en la estufa. Antes de salir de la habitación, el escritor camino en frente del chico y le dio una palmada en la espalda y después se fue.

Nowaki lo vio irse y después sonrió.

PtpT

Ya habían terminado de cenar. Una vez que la cocina estuvo limpia fueron al cuarto de entretenimiento, aparte de tener la mesa de ping pong el cuarto estaba ocupado con muchas otras cosas.

Una televisión adornaba una de las paredes del cuarto, un refrigerador lleno de botellas pequeñas de diferentes bebidas estaba a un lado de los sillones de los cuales algunos eran electrónicos. Una maquina de futbolito estaba entre la mesa de ping pong y una caminadora.

"¿Por qué estamos viendo una película de miedo?"

Kamijou estaba sentado en uno de los 2 sillones de masaje comiendo palomitas. Usami, Nowaki y Misaki estaban sentados en un sillón grande donde el más joven tenía un cojín entre sus piernas y el brazo del escritor apoyado en su hombro.

"¿No le gustan las películas de miedo sensei?"

"No es que no me gusten simplemente pienso que son ridículas y no existe razón para verlas además…"

El profesor no pudo terminar la oración ya que pasaron una escena en la que un zombi salió detrás de un automóvil. Las palomitas quedaron esparcidas en el suelo cuando Kamijou alzo las manos repentinamente. El escritor conocía la verdadera razón por la cual el maestro odiaba ver películas de miedo. Le aterraban.

Misaki salto un poco al escuchar el grito de su maestro y al voltear lo vio completamente enojado mientras que Usami se levantaba del suelo. Nowaki se levanto y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, Misaki ofreció quitar la película pero el escritor lo negó. Dijo algo parecido a que ninguna película era más terrorífica que Oni no Kamijou.

"No hay nada que hacer Misaki después de tomo Hiroki es un masoquista."

"¡Yo no soy un masoquista!".- el maestro se torno completamente rojo.- "¡y tu Nowaki deja de imaginártelo!"

"Yo…yo no me estoy imaginando nada."

Kamijou simplemente le dio una mirada amenazadora y volteo de nuevo a ver la película. Misaki se acomodo en el sillón un poco más cerca de Usami mientras este aprovechaba cada oportunidad para descansar su mano en las piernas del chico sin que este diera signos de molestia.

La película termino. Usami se levanto y apago el cigarrillo que tenia, Misaki estiro un poco las piernas y Kamijou bostezo.

"Lo mejor será irnos a dormir, ya es tarde."

Kamijou dio un bostezo de nuevo pero no se movió. Usami tomo la mano del estudiante pero este se quedo quieto.

"Mañana podremos ir al pueblo sensei, compraremos varias cosas y podemos tomar fotos con mi cámara."

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del maestro pero este simplemente se levanto y asintió con la cabeza. Usami jalo con más fuerza la mano del chico haciendo que este diera las noches de manera rápida antes de salir del cuarto.

"Ahm… ¿Hiro-san?"

Kamijou tomo una de las botellas del refrigerador y le indico a Nowaki que lo siguiera. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Kamijou se sentó encima de su futon mientras que Nowaki se quedo parado en la puerta.

"Hiro-san yo… lo siento."

"No hay problema Nowaki yo comprendo que son cosas de trabajo."

Kamijou se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando en bóxers y después se acostó en el futon. Pasaron unos minutos y Nowaki no se movía.

"¿Te vas a quedar parado en la puerta toda la noche?"

Nowaki sonrió un poco y después de ponerse los pantalones de su pijama se acostó a un lado del maestro sin moverse. Kamijou volteo a verlo a los ojos y después le dio la espalda.

"Deja de pensar tanto las cosas."

El maestro tomo las manos del doctor y las jalo hacia sí mismo para abrazarse con ellas. Nowaki sonrió enormemente y jalo al maestro para después darle un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches Hiro-san."

CscS

Misaki se había puesto su yukata mientras que Usami aun seguía con la ropa puesta.

"Espero que las cosas se arreglen con Nowaki-san y sensei."

"Si lo harán, Hiroki lo quiere demasiado."

Usami deshizo su corbata y volteo a ver al chico. Misaki estaba apoyado en la ventana del cuarto disfrutando de un agradable viento. Usami se acerco hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda. Misaki simplemente se sonrojo y se recargo en el cuerpo del escritor.

"Misaki… ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Simplemente estoy disfrutando del viento que entra por la ventana."

"No me refiero a eso."

"Entonces…"

"Te lo dije, antes de irme Takahiro hablo conmigo y me hizo darme cuenta de que algo te está molestando."

"No me molesta nada Usagi-san no entiendo por qué piensas lo contrario."

"Claro que hay algo…últimamente estas raro. Te vas a dormir temprano, ya no me vez a los ojos cuando comemos juntos y si quiero jugar contigo dejas de oponerte."

"Bueno es que…Usagi-san eres muy insistente."

Usami volteo al chico y le acaricio la cara con su mano. Noto como las mejillas se le tornaban rojas y evitaba su mirada.

"O acaso solamente… ¿me estás dando por mi lado?"

"¿Qué?"

Usami jalo al chico hacia el futon y lo empujo de golpe cuando el chico reacciono ya tenía al mayor encima de él besándolo. Misaki dejo que el maestro empujara sus manos hacia atrás para abriese paso sobre su pecho sin interrumpirlo, dejo de moverse e incluso abrió mas las piernas. Usami soltó un bufido y le desabrocho la yukata para empezar a lamer el miembro del chico.

"¡Ah!...Usagi-san."

De repente Usami se detuvo. El chico respiraba rápidamente pero poco a poco se fue calmando y se dio cuenta que el escritor se había detenido.

"¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Si no me dices lo que quieres no continuare."

"E-espera Usagi-san yo nunca…"

"Es cierto tu nunca dices nada Misaki…por eso a veces no estoy seguro si de verdad estas a gusto conmigo…lo mismo pasa con lo que me dijo Takahiro…la molestia puede que sea yo."

Usami se levanto y ayudo al chico para que se sentara en frente de él, tomo su mano y la beso y sin soltarla aun volteo a verlo.

"Necesito que hables conmigo Misaki…que me digas lo que quieres y todo lo que te pasa o de lo contrario creeré que no me necesitas para nada."

El chico se sonrojo. No pensó que el mayor se sintiera así pero ahora recordaba las palabras que su amiga le dijo aquella vez…

_¡Hazlo Misaki! Díselo a esa persona, lo mucho que la amas o sino nunca lo sabrá._

Incluso ya había tenido una conversación parecida hace tiempo pero aun así él… Misaki zafo su mano del agarre y volteo hacia el suelo sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Yo…esto…la verdad Usagi-san es que de verdad no sé cómo decir lo que siento…incluso mi amiga Yuka-san a veces me dice que pareciera que tengo cara de póquer aunque creo que ella quería decir en cuanto al lenguaje pero, bueno estoy divagando…lo que de verdad quería decir es que yo…tengo miedo a lo que venga en el futuro ya que no estoy seguro de las cosas que puedan pasar…mi graduación, si de verdad seré capaz de obtener un buen empleo e incluso me preocupa el no saber si seré un buen tío para mi sobrino pero…"

Misaki dudo un poco pero tomo la mano del escritor con fuerza y volteo a verlo con la cara completamente roja.

"Estoy seguro de que si permanecemos juntos como ahora todo estará bien…yo me siento muy bien a tu lado y…bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…Usagi-san yo te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por mucho tiempo."

Usami tenía los ojos completamente abiertos mientras que el chico volteaba hacia cualquier lado y después lo veía otra vez. De repente un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del escritor. Misaki se alarmo y se levanto, estaba a punto de ir al baño cuando Usami lo abrazo de la cintura.

"Te lo dije…solamente tú has visto mis lagrimas."

Misaki se sonrojo nuevamente y separando las manos del escritor se arrodillo frente a él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y unió sus labios. Usami acaricio los cabellos del chico mientras este temblaba un poco.

"Nunca nos separaremos Misaki, te lo prometo."

Lentamente Usami guio a Misaki a recostarse en los futones. Misaki movía las manos tímidamente para ayudarle a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Usami sonrío y le quito la yukata al chico al mismo tiempo que aventaba la camisa.

"Dime Misaki, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Misaki negó un poco con la cabeza y después volteo a verlo. Usami le sonreía tiernamente y separaba algunos mechones de su frente. El estudiante atrapo la mano del escritor y la guio hacia su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

Usami beso nuevamente la frente del chico y empezó a masajear esa zona mientras que mordisqueaba su oreja. Con la otra mano jugueteo con uno de los pezones del chico endureciéndolo. Misaki trataba de ocultar sus gemidos con sus manos sin tener éxito.

"¿Quieres que use mi lengua?"

Misaki asintió lentamente. Usami sonrío de nuevo y le dio un profundo beso al chico para después pasar su lengua desde su boca hasta sus pezones. El escritor sentía que el miembro del chico estaba duro, sin embargo no lo tocaría hasta que él se lo pidiera.

Los gemidos del chico eran cada vez más fuertes. Podía sentir el aliento cálido del escritor sobre su cuerpo y cuando pasaba su lengua sentía un enorme escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo. Misaki atrapo la cabeza del escritor y empezó a gemirle en el oído causando que este temblara un poco.

"Usagi-san… por favor…ya."

"¿Ya que Misaki?"

"Quiero…con Usagi-san…"

Usami sonrió de nuevo. Se quito el pantalón junto con la ropa interior y los tiro a un lado junto con la demás ropa. Noto como Misaki volteaba a verlo y luego volteaba hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué pasa Misaki?"

"Yo…cierra los ojos…por favor."

Usami se extraño por la actitud del chico pero obedeció y después sintió como su miembro era atrapado por sus manos. Quiso abrir los ojos pero sabía que si lo hacia Misaki dejaría de tocarlo. La mano del chico empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba hacia abajo como recordaba que Usami lo hacía repitiendo el movimientos varias veces más.

Usami lo detuvo y lo obligo a verlo a la cara.

"Detente Misaki."

"¿Lo hago mal?"

"Al contrario, lo haces terriblemente bien."

Usami lo beso de nuevo y lo obligo a recostarse. Preparo el interior del chico masajeándolo con un dedo y después introdujo un 2ndo y finalmente un 3er dedo. Misaki ya no podía esconder sus gemidos que resonaban por toda la habitación. Usami retiro sus dedos y posiciono su miembro en la entrada del chico.

"Misaki…te amo, te amo."

"¡Ah! Usa-Usagi-san yo…por favor ya…"

Con un movimiento el escritor se introdujo dentro del chico. Misaki dio un grito de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo haciendo que el escritor lo besara nuevamente y masajeara despacio su miembro. Una vez que el chico se acostumbro, comenzaron las embestidas.

Mientras que Usami trataba de mantener el ritmo, Misaki gritaba su nombre entre gemidos. Pronto el escritor perdió el ritmo al mismo tiempo en que el estudiante movía las caderas.

"Usagi-san ¡Usagi-san!"

"Misaki…te amo, Misaki."

"Usagi-san…también te amo."

Con las últimas embestidas llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Misaki temblaba mientras abrazaba al escritor. Este acariciaba los cabellos del chico felizmente. Una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron Usami se separo un poco para poder salir lentamente de él.

"Te amo."

Misaki se sonrojo de nuevo y esquivo la mirada del escritor. Usami beso de nuevo su frente y lo apretó más hacia él para taparse juntos y después de unos minutos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

PtpT

Misaki se levanto un poco adolorido de la cadera. Cuando despertó el escritor aun lo tenía abrazado, sonrió un poco y se levanto para asearse y una vez que estuvo listo bajo para hacer el desayuno. Nowaki estaba cortando un poco de fruta y lo saludo al escucharlo.

"¿En qué ayudo Nowaki-san?"

"Pensaba en preparar algo ligero ya que hoy iremos al pequeño pueblo."

"Tiene razón."

Misaki le ayudo a partir un poco de plátano y cuando lo tuvo listo volteo a verlo.

"Disculpe que me meta pero… ¿pudieron arreglarse las cosas?"

"Claro Misaki-kun, no te preocupes."

"¿De qué hablan?"

Kamijou entro a la habitación dando un enorme bostezo y pidió un vaso con agua. Nowaki le pidió que se lo sirviera ya que él estaba rebanando un poco de papaya. Cuando terminaron de preparar el desayuno Misaki subió a despertar al escritor y bajaron a desayunar. Planearon arreglarse y dentro de 1 hora saldrían hacia el pueblo así que cada pareja se fue a su habitación.

"Usagi-san."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es mi imaginación o… ¿Nowaki-san está evitando al sensei?"

.

.

.

¡Cumplí! Ja ja ja subí el capitulo antes de entrar a clases jeje bueno aunque entro la próxima semana.

Misaki por fin dijo todo lo que necesitaba decir y lo que Usagi-san necesitaba oír. El próximo capítulo será el turno de Nowaki y Hiro-san esa es la razón por la cual los deje un poco de lado en este cap. Hubo algunas personas que captaron de inmediato lo que Misaki y Hiro-san estaban haciendo ja ja ja supongo que no soy tan buena tratando de engañar a la gente.

¿Les gusto el fic? ¿No les gusto el fic? Y lo más importante ¿les gusto el lemon? Je je esta vez está un poco más explicito que otras veces pero era necesario que Misaki guiara esta vez, o intentara ya que es un gran avance.

En fin las dejare en paz ahora y las veo en el siguiente cap.


	10. Chapter 10

"Debes de estarlo imaginando."

"Hun…tal vez."

CscS

"Hiro-san ya termine de arreglar mis cosas, iré a dejarlas a la entrada."

"Espera Nowaki ya casi termino."

El médico salió del cuarto con una bolsa realmente rápido mientras que Kamijou se quedo viendo la puerta un poco confundido.

"Me pudo haber esperado…como sea, tal vez tiene prisa."

Volteo hacia su maleta y tomo un pequeño sombrero café y un par de sandalias. Se puso un pantalón del mismo tono y una camisa blanca. Se acerco a la mesa donde hacia dejado su libro y vio la pantalla de su celular brillando. Lo tomo y abrió la pantalla topándose con 2 mensajes y varias llamadas perdidas. Al abrir los mensajes vio que eran de su compañero de trabajo Miyagi Yoh que le preguntaba sobre algunos documentos que no encontraba y necesitaba. Dio un suspiro y pulso el botón para llamar, presiono la opción de alta voz para guardar lo que había sacado de la maleta.

"¡Kamijou! My sweet baby por fin me llamas."

"Profesor Miyagi ya le había dicho donde deje los textos que necesita."

"Pero es que ya no necesito esos, quiero los que compramos en línea el mes pasado."

"Ah esos…creo que están en una caja abajo del sillón al lado del librero."

"Hun…"- escucho como algunas cosas se movían y luego como el profesor sonreía. -"¡Ya los vi! Lo ves Kamijou por eso eres una magnifica esposa."

"Yo no soy la esposa de nadie."

"No tienes que negarlo, ya sé que me cambiaste por un modelo más joven."

"Yo no cambie a nadie."

"Vamos Kamijou si yo sé como eras antes."

"Era profesor, usted lo dijo."

Kamijou cerró la maleta y acerco una silla hacia la mesa para sentarse.

"Cada semana traías un compañero nuevo."

"Nunca lleve a nadie a la universidad."

"A Nowaki si lo llevaste aquella vez."

"Yo no lo lleve, él llegó solo"

"Hooo así que si por ti fuera, ¿no hubiera venido?"

"Deje de echarle leña al fuego profesor."

"Esto está muy aburrido sin ti ya mejor regrésate a trabajar."

"¡¿Solo me dan una semana de vacaciones y usted quiere que la pase trabajando?"

"Si no es trabajando, es conmigo."

"Voy a colgar profesor ¿y su pareja?"

"Shinobu-chin se fue con su familia a Australia."

"Jaaaa de seguro se va a encontrar con sus amigos."

"Buuuuu Kamijou por eso hablo contigo, eres mi consolador favorito."

"Hasta luego profesor."

Kamijou se acerco al aparato y lo cerró. Dio un pequeño estirón y luego entro al baño.

CscS

"Listo ya está todo arreglado."

Misaki caminaba del almacén a la entrada. Guardo todo lo que Usami había sacado la noche anterior y lo puso en su lugar, después de todo las cosas ya estaban empezando a estorbar. Alzo la mirada y vio a Nowaki afuera de su habitación

"Nowaki-san, ¿está todo bien?"

No hubo respuesta del médico, así que Misaki se acerco a él.

"¿Nowaki-san?"

"¡Ah! Misaki-kun ¿necesitas algo?"

"Hun…si. Hare unas bebidas para el paseo."

"Yo te ayudo."

Misaki sonrió y camino hacia la cocina. Nowaki volteo a la habitación y después se giro a seguir al muchacho. Usami estaba en la cocina tomando sake y comiendo un sándwich preparado por Misaki. Mientras el chico y el médico preparaban las bebidas, Kamijou hiso su aparición en la cocina.

"¿Ya nos vamos o qué?"

"Valla poca paciencia que tienes Hiroki."

"Ya casi estamos listos sensei."

"Iré a traer mi mochila para llevarnos esto."

Nowaki corrió hacia la habitación mientras Kamijou aun estaba extrañado. Usami volteo a ver al joven y vio como suspiraba resignado guardando las cosas.

"Parece que hoy nos toca el papel de Cupido. Que pareja tan problemática."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste Akihiko?"

"¡Usagi-san! Si ya terminaste lava tus platos para irnos."

Usami no movió ni un dedo, pero Misaki le aventó la esponja a la cabeza.

"No seas flojo Usagi-san."

"Si, si, si."

Kamijou sonrió al ver a su amigo de la infancia siendo controlado por su amante, de verdad se necesitaban el uno al otro. Estaba realmente feliz que Usami lo hubiera encontrado, así como él encontró a Nowaki. Se sonrojo un poco y una vez que Nowaki regreso, guardaron las bebidas y salieron.

PtpT

"Te culpo completamente de la situación Hiroki."

"Realmente no es mi culpa, ellos decidieron entrar a la tienda."

"Si le tuvieras puesta una correa esto no habría pasado."

"Yo no veo un collar en el cuello de Takahashi."

"Lo dejo en casa, dice que no quiere ponérselo."

Kamijou volteo a ver al escritor, sabía que por la mirada de su amigo no estaba bromeando. Estaban pardos afuera de una tienda donde vendían artículos de cocina decorados con el paisaje del área, vendían también llaveros, cachuchas, postales entre otras cosas típicas para turistas. Nowaki y Misaki estaban parados frente a una pared que detenía distintos tipos de imanes. Usami apago su tercer cigarrillo mientras Kamijou trataba de tapar su cuarto bostezo.

"En serio Hiroki has algo al respecto."

Kamijou dio un gruñido y se volteo dándole la espalda.

"Kusama te aprecia mucho, ¿lo sabías?"

"Hun…"- el maestro intento tapar su rostro con el sombrero agachando la mirada.-"eso ya lo sé baka, no tienes que decírmelo."

"El otro día tuve una plática muy entretenida con Yoh."

"¿Con el profesor Miyagi? Que paso entre ustedes, ¿Por qué tanta informalidad?"

"No dimos cuenta que tenemos varias cosas en común, como por ejemplo el tener un amigo tan peculiar, extraño, enojón como tú."

"Valla muchas gracias."

"Me comento lo que paso hace tiempo."

"Aah hablas sobre eso"

"Eso fue… ¿mi culpa?"

"…mentiría si dijera que no, pero fue más bien por mi estúpida forma de ser."

"Lo siento Hiroki, yo de verdad estaba sumido en mi mundo."

"Ya te dije, no te culpes. Buscaba afecto en cualquier lado y las cosas simplemente se dieron de esa forma."

Usami volteo hacia su amigo, quien seguía dándole la espalda.

"Salía a tomar todos los días, iba a hoteles con extraños y solo llegaba a dormir a mi departamento. El profesor Miyagi se dio cuenta ya que en ese tiempo estaba revisando mi segunda tesis para quedarme como profesor así que me puso como condición el comportarme por un tiempo. Pero entonces conocí a Nowaki."

"Oh… después de todo el amor te cambio."

"Aunque te burles baka."

Kamijou se volteo un poco sonrojado hacia su amigo mientras Usami encendía felizmente otro cigarrillo. Misaki y Nowaki salieron sonriendo de la tienda.

"A mi hermano le van a encantar estos dulces."

"¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Disculpe Usami-san, esto ha de ser muy aburrido."

"Mientras tenga alguien a quien molestar él es feliz así que no te preocupes."

Usami volteo a ver a su amigo y vio que sonreía. Caminaron, pero no mucho ya que había una tienda del otro lado.

"Ah mira esa vajilla está muy bonita."

"¿Quieres entrar otra vez? No te cansas de ir de compras Misaki."

"Eso es solo porque alguien sigue rompiendo las tazas."

Misaki camino a la tienda seguido por Nowaki. Esta vez Kamijou también entro por lo tanto el escritor no tuvo más opción que seguirlos.

"No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas."

"No me gustan."

Kamijou miraba atentamente a Nowaki. El chico se estaba portando raro desde la mañana y sentía que lo estaba evitando, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa quería estar seguro.

"A ti te gusta otra cosa."

Kamijou hiso un ruido indicándole que se callara. Usami sonrió.

"Te daré una oportunidad, aprovéchala."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Me agradeces después."

Usami camino hacia el estudiante que estaba parado al lado del médico. El chico traía en sus manos un par de tazas y hablaba con Nowaki sobre el color de la agarradera de una taza.

"¿Vas a llevar eso?"

"¿Eh? Ah Usagi-san, si me llevare estas."

Usami las tomo y agarro la mano del estudiante. Camino hacia Kamijou y le dio las tazas.

"Encárgate de eso Hiroki."

Después Usami saco al chico arrastrándolo de la tienda.

"¿Qué paso?"

Nowaki camino hacia el maestro, quien aun no salía de su asombro.

"¿Quiere que pague esto? Ese Bakahiko, si yo no traigo dinero."

Kamijou metió su mano a la bolsa del pantalón para sacar su billetera y se topo con algo. Al sacarlo vio que eran algunos billetes, suficientes para pagar y aun le sobraría más.

"… ¿Cuándo hizo eso?"

Nowaki se quedo callado mientras Kamijou camino hacia la caja con las tazas en las manos. Cuando regreso, salieron de la tienda.

"Ese Akihiko nunca termina de sorprenderme."

El médico se quedo callado caminando al lado de su pareja. Kamijou empezó a sentir el ambiente pesado y se estaba desesperando. Volteo a ver al chico a su lado, caminaba con la vista fijada en el suelo. De repente se golpeaba de vez en cuando con alguna persona y se disculpaba pero aun seguía caminando distraído.

"Hun… ¿Nowaki?"

El chico no respondió y siguió caminando dejando al maestro atrás.

"¡Nowaki!"

El médico empezó a caminar más rápido pero sin darse cuenta se golpeo contra un poste un poco fuerte.

"… lo siento mucho."

Kamijou se acerco a él viendo como se disculpaba con el poste inmóvil. El maestro intento no reírse, sin embargo no lo logro.

"Bueno, eso sirvió para sacarte de tu trance por algunos momentos."

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Mira Nowaki, no estoy enojado contigo ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que…bueno, si me moleste un poco porque pensé que pasaríamos todas las vacaciones ju-juntos y…"- Kamijou empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso, sin embargo aun veía a los ojos al otro.-"Bueno solo nos queda disfrutar de la tarde. Akihiko invita, después de todo."

Nowaki vio como el maestro caminaba un poco sonrojado. Tenía razón, por ahora solo tenía que disfrutar del poco tiempo que les quedaba alejados de las preocupaciones de la vida cotidiana. Además nadie los conocía y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

"Hiro-san, vallamos a esa tienda de alla."

"¿Tienda?"-Kamijou siguió la mirada de Nowaki topándose con una tienda de ropa.-"¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?"

"Quiero ver como se le ve ese conjunto a Hiro-san."

Kamijou se sonrojo de nuevo. Nowaki sonrió y camino hacia él, le quito la bolsa de las tazas y tomo su mano jalándolo hacia la tienda.

CscS

"Ya Usagi-san, todos nos están viendo."

"¿Y?"

"¡¿Y? ¿No te da pena? ¡Ah!, esa niña nos señalo."

Usami jalo al chico para que quedara más cerca de él y apretó su mano.

"Se siente bien tener tu mano entre la mía."

Misaki se sonrojo y volteo a ver a su acompañante. Usami caminaba tranquilamente con el cigarrillo en la otra mano. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver alguna tienda para después seguir observando otras. El estudiante se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran pocas las personas que volteaban a verlo de manera extraña. Bajo un poco la mirada y apretó su mano captando la atención del escritor.

"So-solo por esta vez."

Siguieron caminando por las tiendas, de vez en cuando Misaki veía las promociones de algunas sobre diferentes artículos pero era jalado por el sensei para que mantuvieran el paso. Finalmente Misaki se desespero y se aventuro a preguntar.

"Esto… ¿Usagi-san que estamos buscando?"

"Nada en particular."

Misaki volteo a verlo confuso y vio que el sensei sonreía tranquilamente. Hacía mucho que no habían salido como pareja y ahora que lo hacían debía aceptar que en verdad le gustaba.  
Pasaron frente a un par de estatuas y de vez en cuando se tomaban fotos. Caminaban en silencio disfrutando las cosas a su alrededor hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque sentándose en una banca.

"Me gusta hacer esto contigo."

"Hun..."- Misaki se recorrió un poco más cerca hacia el sensei hasta k sus hombros estuvieron juntos.- de vez en cuando está bien.

Usami sonrió de nuevo y tomo la cámara del chico para ver las fotos. Encontró algunas del estudiante junto al profesor y también con el médico. Estuvo tentado a borrarlas pero sabía que si hacia eso lo enojaría y no quería arruinar el momento. Siguió pasando las fotos hasta que vio algunas de momentos atrás y sonrió de nuevo.

"Ehm Usagi-san, ¿Qué haces?"

"Tomo una foto."

Usami tomo la cámara y la alejo con su mano frente a ellos, paso su mano libre sobre los hombros del chico acercando más a él.

"Sonríe Misaki."

Misaki giro un poco la cabeza pero después regreso a su posición sonriendo. Después de unos minutos se levantaron de nuevo, en eso el escritor se dio cuenta de que ya no traía cigarrillos así que entro a una tienda para comprar más mientras que Misaki esperaba afuera.

"Ahm disculpa, ¿puedes tomarnos una foto?"

"…"- Misaki volteo a ambos lados y después se dio cuenta que el grupo de chicas frente a él era real.-"¿Me dices a mi?"

"Claro que si jeje y si es posible tomate una foto con nosotras ¿ne?

Misaki se puso un poco nervioso pero tomo la cámara que la chica le ofrecía y tomo un par de fotos. Después una de ellas empezó a insistir mucho en tomarse una foto con él.

"Vamos, tomate una foto conmigo."

"Bueno jeje de verdad no es un problema pero..."

"Sakí no puedes andar por ahí monopolizando a todos los chicos guapos que veamos."- una chica de cabello corto interrumpió a la otra empujándola un poco sonriendo.

"Si ahora me toca a mí, me llamo Minami Ami y ¿tu cómo te llamas?"- una nueva chica de cabello rubio se acerco al grupo tomando la mano del chico entre la suya.

"Yo soy Takahashi Misaki."- el chico se alejo un poco y zafo su brazo del agarre de la chica sonriendo.

"Misaki-kun entonces dime no te gustaría llevarnos a algún lado a pasear o si prefieres podemos ir los 2 solos."- la chica se acerco de nuevo a él, las demás habían empezado a apartarse dejándolos solos. La rubia empujaba cada vez más hacia atrás al chico tratando de acorralarlo.

"Ahem bueno jeje no creo que esa sea una buena idea."-Misaki volteo hacia la tienda y de nuevo a la chica.-"mira yo tampoco soy de aquí así que no sería un gran guía para ustedes."

"No tenemos que ir a muchos sitios, me conformo con que me muestres un lugar donde…descansar juntos."

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Usami se acerco al grupo un poco molesto. Misaki sabía que esto pasaría si el escritor salía de la tienda antes de que las chicas se fueran.

"¡Kya! mira qué guapo."

"Se me olvidaba que a Yuka le gustaban mayores."

Parte de las chicas se acercaron al escritor y lo rodearon haciéndole varias preguntas evitando que se pudiera acercar al chico.

"¿Nee Misaki-kun a donde vamos a ir?"

La chica no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que el chico miraba atento al grupo del sensei. Al parecer una de las chicas lo reconoció y esto causo un nuevo grito grupal y el sensei no tuvo más remedio que "comportarse como el escritor profesional que era", aquel que tanto odiaba Misaki ya que el sensei debía fingir ser alguien quien no era.

"¿Misaki-kun?"

Una de las fans se acerco más a su escritor mientras el solo observaba como el sensei sonreía alegremente.

"¡Misaki! ¡No es prudente dejar a una chica hablando sola!"

Finalmente la chica a su lado perdió la poca calma que tenía. El grito hiso que el escritor volteara y se diera cuenta de que la chica ahora había entrelazado sus dedos con los del chico. Con un poco de más fuerza el escritor logro abrirse camino hasta llegar hacia ellos.

"Lo siento mucho de verdad pero nosotros tenemos otros planes para el día de hoy."

"Nee sensei, ¿por qué no mejor usted y Misaki-kun nos acompañan toda la tarde? Somos un grupo de chicas lindas sin escolta."

El escritor pensó en alguna buena excusa para quitarse a ese grupo tan molesto de encima sin dañar su imagen. El chico pensó más rápido y tomo la mano del escritor.

"Lo sentimos mucho pero debemos de llegar a un lugar, nos están esperando."

Una vez que dijo eso jalo el brazo del sensei y empezó a correr. Una de las chicas protesto es voz alta pero pronto las dejaron atrás. Siguieron corriendo por algunos minutos hasta que estuvieron en las últimas tiendas, en el camino que llevaba de regreso al hotel. Misaki respiraba fuertemente y estaba con el seño fruncido, mientras que detrás de él Usami estaba en las mismas condiciones.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¿Ha?"- Misaki volteo a verlo, realmente enojado mientras Usami trataba de recobrar el aliento perdido.- "Oh perdóneme gran Usami-sama gran sensei, no penque que quisiera quedarse con sus admiradoras por más tiempo."

"Espera Misaki ¿Qué estas-?"

"Regrésate con ellas si eso es lo que quieres, yo me voy al hotel."-Misaki empezó a caminar un poco molesto, no escucho ruido detrás de él por lo que supuso que el escritor se había quedado atrás.- "y mira que después de decir que le gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo."

"Claro que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, amo pasar tiempo contigo."

Misaki se sonrojo al ver al escritor parado a su lado sonriendo. El escritor aprovecho que no había nadie y acerco al chico hacia él para poder besarlo. El estudiante trato de moverse un poco pero solo logro que el escritor moviera sus manos hacia su cuello y alzándolo un poco lo obligó a casi colgarse del escritor.

"Pero amo más el ver cuando te pones celoso."

Misaki se sonrojo y evito la mirada del escritor. Usami sonrió de nuevo y beso de nuevo al estudiante para después bajarlo y tomarlo de nuevo de la mano para regresar al hotel.

"Pues…aprovéchalo porque no volverá a pasar."

"Si, si, si."

CscS

Kamijou se había sentido por la última media hora como aquel muñeco que vendían para que las niñas pequeñas vistieran y movieran a su antojo. Cuando entraron a la tienda una vendedora se acerco a ellos, Nowaki le dijo que quería ver el modelo que tenían en el maniquí en la talla del maestro y cuando este salió del probador se topo con 5 modelos más.

Cuando salió de nuevo se topo con otros, y así sucesivamente hasta que no aguanto más y decidió no probarse nada más. Sin embargo estaba feliz de haberlo hecho ya que Nowaki había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. En esos momentos lo esperaba sentado en una banca ya que el médico había ido a comprar algo de beber.

"Aquí tienes Hiro-san."

Nowaki regreso con 2 bebidas frías y le paso una al maestro quien la bebió rápidamente. El médico sonrió y se sentó al lado del maestro. Kamijou se sonrojo un poco y se apoyo en el hombro del otro descansando la cabeza.

"¿Hiro-san?"

El médico sabía muy bien que al maestro no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas y el acto del maestro lo tomo desprevenido. Kamijou se sonrojo más pero no dijo nada y siguió viendo a su alrededor. Después de unos minutos el maestro se estaba quedando dormido, Nowaki lo noto cuando la cabeza del otro cayó sobre sus piernas.

"Hiro-san, creo que es hora de regresar."

Kamijou se levanto rápidamente y asintió con un sonrojo enorme en la cara. Nowaki imito al mayor y recogió las bolsas del suelo. Caminaron tranquilamente uno al lado del otro viendo de vez en cuando las tiendas. Vieron a un grupo de chicas tomarse fotos con algunos muchachos desprecavidos, sin embargo ninguna tuvo la valentía suficiente a acercárseles. El ceño fruncido de Oni no Kamijou parecía que no les hacía ninguna invitación abierta.

"¿Hiroki-kun, eres tú?"

Dejaron de caminar cuando vieron a una pareja acercarse a ellos. Las personas se veían un poco grandes en edad y los saludaron sonriendo.

"Pero si es Hiroki-kun, mira que grande esta."

"Hacía mucho que no te veíamos hijo, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Ah Kitamura-san, buenas tardes. Si hacía mucho que no nos veíamos."

"¿Qué haces por acá Hiroki-kun? ¿Pensé que estabas trabajando?"

"Ehm bueno, estoy de vacaciones ahora y viene a descansar un poco."

"Siempre con el trabajo duro muchacho eso siempre fue algo digno de admirar de ti."

"Muchas gracias."- Kamijou se sonrojo un poco.

"¿Y él quien es? ¿Un amigo, tal vez?"

"Ah disculpen."- Kamijou se sonrojo de nuevo y volteo a ver a Nowaki un poco nervioso.

"Mucho gusto soy Kusama Nowaki."

"Valla pero que joven tan guapo, ¿un estudiante tuyo Hiroki-kun?"

"No, se equivocan."

"Soy un amigo, solo…un amigo."

Nowaki sonrió de nuevo interrumpiendo al maestro. Kamijou volteo a verlo un poco extrañado. Siempre que se encontraban con algún conocido de alguno de los 2 preferían que fuera la otra persona quien dictara hasta donde sus conocidos podrían saber sobre su relación.

"Hiroki-kun, te hemos mandado fotos de nuestra linda Sakura-chan."

"¿Di-disculpe?"

"¿No te han dicho tus padres? Queremos arreglarles una entrevista matrimonial, después de todo siempre han sido amigos desde pequeños y sabemos que nuestra hija es muy linda."

"Siéntete libre de ver las fotos con detenimiento Hiroki-kun, estoy segura que lo que veas te gustara."

"Ahm…Hiro-san me iré adelantando."

"¿Eh? Espera Nowaki."

El médico se disculpo y apresuro el paso dejando al escritor atrás.

.

.

.

¡Disculpen mi ENORME tardanza! T.T

De verdad, estuve tan enfrascada con el comienzo de la uni que ni siquiera me acorde del fic. Y mucho menos decir que la inspiración no me llego por ningún lado. Finalmente decidí forzarme a mi misma y sentarme hasta tener listo el cap. Aunque lo intente tantas veces hasta que por fin, hoy está terminado.

Realmente tenía otros planes para este cap, como lo había comentado con kaoryciel94 que quería agregar una escenita de lemon pero si lo hacía solamente estaría apresurando las cosas y mejor decidí compensarlas con un capítulo más largo.

Sin embargo también tengo otra noticia para ustedes, este fic está por la recta final. Solo me quedan un par de cosillas que arreglar con las parejas y el fic habrá terminado. ¡Pero esperen, no se entristezcan! Si aun me quieren y les gustan mis fic, que espero que sí, les tengo la noticia de que ya tengo otro preparado para cuando termine este. Y ahora estará también la pareja de terrorist junto con romantica y egoist. Sip, me anime a unirlos a todos.

Y ya como último, para no aburrir a nadie quiero avisarles a aquellas que aun no lo hayan visto ya salió la OVA de sekaiichi hatsukoi y las chavas de Aino Fansub la han subtitulado al español así que… ¡corran a verla!

Espero realmente me disculpen por mi tardanza y disfruten del cap. De nuevo, disculpen mi tardanza. Prometo que no volverá a pasar u.u


	11. Chapter 11

Nowaki caminaba por el bosque realmente apurado. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a tener que decir que simplemente eran amigos, en esta ocasión el dolor se estaba haciendo insoportable. Pudo ver cada vez más cercano el edificio del hotel y descanso un poco retomando el aire.

Miro hacia atrás y podía ver las tiendas a lo lejos. Se apoyo en un árbol y empezó a recordar varias imágenes del maestro hablando con algún otro conocido con el cual se habían topado y en todas era lo mismo.

"Es un amigo… Kusama Nowaki, soy amigo de Hiro-san... Bueno es un amigo mío me pidió que lo ayudara a estudiar y no pude negarme…."

Las versiones variaban pero siempre terminaba igual…un amigo. Se separo del árbol y siguió caminando hasta llegar al hotel, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta despreocupado.

Pero, en el sillón de la recepción, Misaki estaba acostado con Usami encima de él. El chico estaba gimiendo mientras que el escritor tenía su mano dentro del pantalón del otro. Usami levanto la mirada topándose con Nowaki en la puerta de la entrada.

CscS

Kamijou finalmente se había despedido de la pareja y ahora caminaba hacia el hotel. Se detuvo antes de salir de la zona turística, estaba realmente confundido sobre la actitud del médico y sabía que debía calmarse antes de hablar con él o si no era probable que no arreglarían bien las cosas.

"Todo es culpa de este temperamento que tengo."

Entro a una tienda y compro un agua embotellada. Solamente había una solución a todo esto y necesitaba que Nowaki comprendiera que él lo amaba.

"Rayos… ¿Por qué pensarlo es tan fácil?"

CscS

Usami intercambio miradas con el médico y después levanto la camisa del chico para empezar a besar su pecho. Misaki dio un gemido más fuerte y abrazo fuertemente la cabeza del escritor. Nowaki dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado sin emitir ningún sonido.

"Usa-Usagi-san alguien puede entrar."

"Pero nadie ha entrado."

"No Usagi-san de verdad aquí no… ¡Hn!"

"Déjate llevar Misaki."

La mano del escritor subía y bajaba rápidamente en la zona intima del chico mientras su boca jugaba en su pecho. Misaki gemía sonoramente y había empezado a mover las caderas hacia adelante. Usami levanto un poco la cadera del chico y con la mano libre introdujo un dedo en la apertura del chico.

"¡Usagi-san!"

Usami simplemente sonrió y se levanto un poco para besar al chico hasta dejarlo sin aire. Mientras Misaki trataba de tranquilizarse un poco, las manos del escritor siguieron atacando su intimidad haciendo que los gemidos del chico aumentaran. A pesar de que el estudiante trataba de alejarse un poco de Usami simplemente lograba que el espacio en el sillón fuera reducido y quedaba cada vez más cerca al escritor.

"Usagi-san…ya no puedo."

"Descuida Misaki, te hare sentir bien."

Las manos del escritor siguieron moviéndose bajando y subiendo al mismo ritmo que los labios del escritor besaban, chupaban y mordisqueaban sin piedad los pezones del chico. Misaki se fue retorciendo cada vez más hasta que sintió como sus músculos se tensaban y un enorme placer lo envolvió haciéndolo gritar.

CscS

Nowaki camino un par de veces en círculos. Estaba un poco nervioso por la escena que acababa de ver, sin embargo ahora no sabía cómo entrar al hotel y debía hacerlo ya que temía que Kamijou lo hubiera seguido.

"_¿Qué hago? No puedo entrar por enfrente pero… realmente necesito entrar, pero no me atrevería a interrumpirlos."_

El médico recordó la escena del chico en los brazos del escritor mientras este le proporcionaba placer y un gran sonrojo se apodero de su rostro haciendo que caminara varias veces de un lado al otro. Sin embargo un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había pisado una rama seca de un árbol haciendo ruido. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás pero había más rama en el suelo así que el ruido fue duplicado.

CscS

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Tal vez fue una ardilla."

Usami no le dio importancia y siguió lamiendo el pecho del chico, Misaki se levanto rápidamente y empezó a acomodar sus ropas.

"Una ardilla no puede hacer ese ruido."

Misaki termino de arreglarse y después volteo al sillón. Usami estaba sentado viéndolo, con _**esa**_ mirada que le daba todas las noches. El chico se sonrojo y después empezó a caminar hacia la cocina. El escritor dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta. Nowaki estaba parado con la cara sonrojada viendo hacia la puerta.

"Ahm…yo…"

Usami dejo la puerta abierta y camino hacia la mesa de la recepción tomando su caja de cigarrillos. Nowaki entro poco a poco al hotel y suspiro cuando vio que el chico no estaba.

"Lo siento mucho Usami-san, no quise interrumpirlos de ninguna manera."

"No te preocupes ya veré la forma de terminar lo que empezamos aquí."

Usami encendió un cigarrillo y le indico al médico que lo siguiera. Caminaron hacia la habitación pasando por la cocina en donde vieron a Misaki revisando el refrigerador. Siguieron hasta llegar a una pequeña sala que estaba a un lado, el escritor se sentó y el médico se quedo parado.

"¿Pasa algo Usami-san?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Hiroki ha estado preocupado por ti todo el día e incluso Misaki se dio cuenta que lo estabas evitando."

"Yo no estoy evitando a Hiro-san."

Usami se le quedo viendo en silencio. Después de algunos minutos Nowaki desvío la mirada enormemente sonrojado, Usami se levanto y agarro el cenicero para tirar las cenizas. Después de unos minutos Nowaki camino hacia la silla frente al escritor y se sentó. Casi podían sentir la tensión en el aire pero Usami no parecía estar preocupado por nada y se había vuelto a sentar acomodándose. Finalmente Nowaki se atrevió a hablar.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"Si."

"¿Cómo…como supo que Hiro-san y yo…?"

CscS

Finalmente había llegado al hotel. Desconocía la razón por la cual se sentía tan cansado pero suponía que tal vez era porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio. Suspiro de nuevo mientras abría la puerta del hotel. No había nadie adentro así que camino hacia la cocina para tomar algo de agua.

"Creo que empezare a hacer un poco de ejercicio."

"Bienvenido sensei."

"Ah Takahashi-kun no sabía que ya habían regresado."

"Hun si bueno, hace poco llegamos."

Misaki le ofreció al maestro una taza de té y este gustoso acepto. Ahora estaban sentados disfrutando un poco del silencio.

"Sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Usted siempre supo que Usagi-san era…gay?"

"Pues…"- Kamijou miro como el muchacho lo observaba atentamente.-"bueno, siempre supe que estaba enamorado de Takahiro, aunque él pensaba que lo escondía bien."

"Bueno…abrazándolo cada 5 minutos no creo que fuera una buena idea."

"De todas formas Akihiko siempre fue una persona difícil de comprender."

"¿Eso cree?"

"Recuerdo haber pensado que era un chico muy raro la primera vez que lo vi."

"De hecho, yo también tuve una muy mala primera impresión de él."- Recordó Misaki al haber visto al sensei apoyado en el cuello de su hermano.- "Pero me he dado cuenta de que en verdad solo es muy difícil de comprender."

"Creía que solamente Takahiro y yo podíamos soportarlo pero…"- Kamijou volteo a verlo.-"no te mentiré yo también me sentí un poco preocupado al saber que había alguien viviendo con él pero me doy cuenta de que no lo conozco tanto como pensaba."

Misaki se quedo callado mientras el sensei sonreía nostálgico.

"Sea como sea, su forma extraña de ser no cambia desde que somos niños."

Misaki sonrió y se levanto para recoger los platos que habían usado y se dispuso a lavarlos.

"Creo que sería una buena idea llevarle alguna merienda a Usagi-san, ya sabe cómo se pone si no come algo en la tarde."

El chico espero que el maestro dijera algo pero no dijo nada así que volteo a verlo. Kamijou miraba fijamente a la mesa sin moverse ni hacer ningún ruido.

"Nowaki me está evitando… ¿verdad?"

No era tanto una pregunta, si no que Misaki lo sintió como una aclaración. Cerró la llave del agua y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

"Bueno yo…"- Misaki dudo un poco pero al ver el estado del maestro supo que tenía que contestarle con la verdad.-"creo que si sensei, desde la mañana."

CscS

"Tú lo reclamaste tuyo el día que nos vimos."

El escritor fumaba tranquilamente su cigarrillo mientras que Nowaki se sumía en un sonrojo avergonzado. Usami se mofaba internamente del médico, para ser alguien un poco parecido a él tenía facilidad para avergonzarse.

"A lo que me refería era que si…Hiro-san nunca le hablo de mi."

"Claro que lo hizo."- Usami quito un poco de ceniza del cigarrillo.- "Me llamo diciéndome que te habías ido sin decirle nada."

El sonrojo del médico simplemente aumentaba.

"Salimos a brindar una noche y no hacía más que hablar y hablar de cuanto te extrañaba y de todo lo que había hecho para que te fueras."

Vio como ahora Nowaki trataba inútilmente de fundirse en el asiento.

"También esa otra vez que-"

"Está bien lo siento, ya entendí."

Usami sonrió internamente, suficiente bullying para el chico. Nowaki trataba de tranquilizarse mientras el escritor lo observaba sin decir nada.

"Perdone por hablarle así pero…"- Nowaki sonrió con tristeza.-"solamente recordé las veces que Hiro-san ha sufrido por mi culpa."

"Yo no dije eso."

"Pero en verdad así fueron las cosas. Primero le digo que espero que me quiera y después me voy."-Nowaki apoyo una mano en su cara y apretó la otra en un puño.-"Después me metí sin permiso en su trabajo causándole molestias."

"¿Tú no escuchas verdad? ¿No acabo de decir que te extrañaba? Si no fuera así no te lo hubiera dicho. Deberías de dejar de andar pensando en ese tipo de estupideces y mejor centrarte en lo que sienten ahora."

"Pero es que no puedo evitarlo con todo esto solamente recuerdo que no estoy a su alcance."

"… ¿ha?"

CscS

Kamijou sonrió tristemente. Misaki volteo a verlo y se puso un poco nervioso. Quería ayudar al maestro a pensar las cosas de otra forma pero no sabía cómo. Lo peor es que todo indicaba que el médico realmente quería evitarlo a toda costa.

"Bueno tal vez piensa que aun está molesto porque tuvo que regresar a trabajar."

"No creo que esa sea la razón, hablamos de eso hace rato."

Misaki vio como un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del maestro y le pareció tierno.

"Bueno sensei, tal vez algo le este preocupando a Nowaki-san y no quiera molestarlo sobre lo que está pensando."

"Siempre anda pensando cualquier tontería sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo pienso. Nunca me pregunta sobre las cosas y por eso siempre está sacando las peores conclusiones."

"Bueno tal vez lo que necesita es que le diga antes de que el saque las conclusiones."

Lo que decía el chico era correcto. Siempre era lo mismo con Nowaki, cuando tenía alguna idea rara en la cabeza siempre estaba raro. Y después de estar raro durante un tiempo finalmente decía lo que pensaba y aclaraban todo. Sin embargo lo mejor era hablar con él andes de esperar a que explotara.

"Tienes razón Takahashi-kun, debo hablar con él ahora."

El maestro se levanto y camino hacia la habitación. Sin embargo Misaki imagino que en esos momentos Usami estaría hablando con Nowaki y lo mejor sería dejarlos solos hasta que terminaran.

"Ah sensei, ¡espere!"

CscS

_Cada vez que encontraban a alguien que conociera a Kamijou siempre era lo mismo._

"_Valla pero que joven tan apuesto, ¿amigo tuyo Hiroki-chan?"_

"_Puede que ser un alumno suyo."_

"_Ya dinos Kamijou-kun ¿Cuándo nos sorprenderás con una invitación a tu boda?"_

Usami apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Nowaki tenía agarrado el pantalón fuertemente mientras trataba en vano de detener algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Nadie me ve como alguien digno de ser su pareja y yo…"

"¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"Claro que sí. De seguro pareciera como si fuera un mocoso cualquiera que ni siquiera es capaz de mantenerse por sí solo."

Usami se levanto, se rasco un poco la cabeza y volteo a verlo seriamente.

"En la actualidad hay más parejas homosexuales que heterosexuales pero déjame que te pregunte algo, ¿Quiénes son los que no te ven como su pareja?"

"Bueno…conocidos de sus padres o…ex maestros suyos."

"Todos esos son un montón de viejos que simplemente desean que el mundo se quede como estaba. Déjame aclararte algo Nowaki, yo considero que eres digno de estar al lado de Hiroki y solamente importa lo que yo decida."

Usami se acerco al chico y le ofreció su mano, Nowaki sonrió un poco y después se dieron un saludo pactando lo que el escritor acababa de decir.

"Además solamente necesitas mi aprobación y Usami-sama nunca se equivoca."

Usami camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Kamijou estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, se le veía molesto y al mismo tiempo un poco sonrojado. A su lado estaba Misaki un poco preocupado tratando de esconderse.

"Eso es todo así que ocúpate de él, Hiroki."

Usami pasó a su lado y tomando al chico de la mano se fueron escaleras arriba. Nowaki se quedo parado viendo como Kamijou evitaba voltear a verlo a los ojos sonrojado. Finalmente el maestro avanzo y cerró la puerta.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que eso te molestaba?"

"…pensé que Hiro-san no quería que conocidos suyos supieran de lo nuestro."

"¿¡Por qué no habría de quererlo!"

"No lo sé yo…nunca hemos hablado de esto."-Nowaki se acerco al maestro y acaricio su mejilla.- "Hiro-san yo quiero estar contigo por siempre, se que en nuestro tipo de relación las cosas no son tan fáciles pero aun así… Aun así quiero estar siempre contigo."

Nowaki vio como el rostro del maestro se lleno de un nuevo sonrojo y sonrió. Kamijou volteo a todas partes y después cerró los ojos con fuerza y jalo la camisa del médico para atraerlo hacia él y poder besarlo. Pocos segundos después Nowaki estaba correspondiendo al beso y hacia lo que siempre hacia con su lengua, sabía que al maestro le encantaba eso y la prueba era el pequeño gemido.

"Nowaki."

"Hiro-san, te amo."

El médico se acerco para besar el cuello del maestro pero noto como este lo empujaba hacia atrás.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Solamente hay una solución para todo esto."- Kamijou volteo a verlo a los ojos.-"vallamos con mi familia, te presentare ante ellos como mi pareja."

.

.

.

¡Por fin termine! Este capítulo era crucial para la historia, ya que de esta forma quería aclarar una de las grandes dudas que Nowaki tiene. ¿Qué pasara con ellos en el futuro? Por ahora solamente se ve que Kamijou está dispuesto a abrir la última puerta que le tenía cerrada, su familia.

Claro que, esa visita tendrá que posponerse para después jeje no olvide que el titulo del fic es: Inspiración y aun le falta a Usami recolectar la información que requiere Kukuku. El siguiente será el último capítulo, ya lo tengo más o menos desarrollado así que procurare que no tarde mucho.

Y ya como final quiero pedirles un favorcito, ¿me ayudan a aclararme que es un drabble? Tengo planeado hacer algunos pero antes de aventurarme quisiera estar segura de lo que es. Espero les guste este capítulo y estén ansiosas por ver cómo termina este fic, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias, regaños y criticas.

Contestare algunos reviews aquí.

JAFRYN: ¡Noo, error de dedo! Jajaja Kamijou no es escritor, lo siento u.u. Sé que se veía que la reconciliación de la pareja egoist era lejana pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? También opino que hay algunas cosas que Nowaki debería de dejar en el pasado pero siendo como es no puede hacerlo creo que aun tiene muchas dudas sobre algunas cosas. Como vez las cosas ya mejoraron en este capítulo y prometo que para la próxima no me tardare tanto.

Si suelo tener a Alicia-ClampFanatica en mis favoritos jejeje pero no sé si en esta página vallan a escribir fic sobre la historia, como aun es relativamente nueva es probable que tarde en haber fics sobre ello.

andiee: sinceramente yo tampoco quiero que termine mi fic jeje pero las buenas cosas terminan bien. En el nuevo capítulo se ve como las cosas van mejorando así que no te preocupes que todo ira tranquilo con ellos. ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero aquí está el nuevo cap, espero te guste.

Contesto estos aquí ya que no podía enviárselos como mensaje privado pero espero que a las demás si les llegue su contestación respectiva. ¡Nos vemos en el prox cap!


	12. Chapter 12

"… ¿Qué?"

"¿No me escuchaste? Dije que fuéramos con mi familia."

"Pero…de verdad... ¿estas seguro de eso? Es un paso muy importante y si causa algún problema no es necesario hacerlo."

"Dios a veces eres tan necio."-Kamijou jalo al médico a la mesa y lo sentó en la silla, él se recargo un poco en la mesa y tomo su rostro en sus manos viéndolo a los ojos.- "confía en mí, si lo digo es porque es verdad. Yo también…yo también quiero estar siempre contigo."

CscS

"Hiroki es muy torpe."

"Usagi-san no deberías andar insultando a tus amigos."

"Porque es mi amigo es que lo insulto."

Usami camino dentro del cuarto y salió al balcón que tenia la habitación. Misaki suspiro y entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia él.

"Nadie sabe comportarse en una relación, es normal cometer errores."

"Yo no cometo errores."

"Si, claro."

El chico se recargo en el barandal del balcón, el escritor dejo caer su cabeza sobre la del otro y se quedo recargado un poco en el disfrutando del paisaje.

"Quiero que Takahiro sepa que estarás conmigo toda la vida."

"Eso no lo sabemos."

"Yo lo sé Misaki, estaremos juntos siempre."

El chico no dijo nada y continúo viendo al paisaje ahora nocturno. Usami sintió como la respiración del chico empezaba a aumentar, siempre que pensaba de más hacia lo mismo. Pero de repente fue haciéndose más calmada.

"Yo…realmente no creo estar listo para eso…lo siento Usagi-san…decírselo a mi hermano es…"

Usami sonrió y tomo la cara del chico con sus manos.

"Está bien Misaki, un paso a la vez. Por ahora lo dejaremos así pero no me rendiré. Algún día iré a pedirle tu mano a Takahiro."

"… Ni que fuera una chica."

Misaki se soltó del agarre del escritor y entro al cuarto completamente sonrojado. Usami se quedo unos minutos aun afuera pero después entro a la habitación. El chico estaba quitándose el pantalón y su camiseta estaba tirada en el suelo. Mientras él intentaba desabotonarse el pantalón el escritor llego a su lado y lo abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndolo.

"¡Usagi-san! ¿¡po-porque me abrazas!"

"Tú me decías que querías que te abrazara."

"¿¡Quien dijo eso! Suéltame yo no dije nada."

"Entonces…tendre que preguntárselo a tu cuerpo."

La mano del escritor desabrocho fácilmente el pantalón del chico haciendo que la prenda cayera al suelo resbalándose por sus piernas. Misaki intento moverse pero en ese momento la mano del otro ya estaba encima de sus bóxers siguiendo la línea del elástico haciendo que se le erizara la piel. El chico sintió como la otra mano viajaba por su pecho mientras sus bóxers eran removidos lentamente.

"U-Usagi-san así no…"

"¿no? ¿entonces qué quieres Misaki?"

El chico no respondió. Solamente salió un gemido de su boca cuando sintió un poco de frio, estaba desnudo en los brazos del escritor.

"Dímelo Misaki o si no, no sabré que quieres."

"…tu…también…"

Usami sonrió y se separo del chico, Misaki desvió la mirada en cuanto el escritor comenzaba a desnudarse. Usami se sentó en una silla y jalo al chico para que se sentara sobre él, aun con la camisa puesta.

"Ayúdame a quitármela."

El chico volteo hacia otro lado pero dando un enorme suspiro volteo a ver frente a frente al escritor. Usami pudo notar como el brillo sus ojos se hacía más notorio, Misaki alargo sus manos y empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Cuando termino paso sus manos por los hombros del escritor para tirar la prenda al suelo, ante el tacto de sus dedos Usami sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la piel.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer que algo tan sencillo como desnudarse se vuelva tan sensual?"

Misaki se sonrojo ante el comentario y centro su vista en el cuello del escritor. Sin embargo cerró los ojos de golpe al sentir como su propio cuello era atacado. El chico abrazo la cabeza del escritor mientras este iba inspeccionando su cuerpo con sus labios. De repente una de las manos de Usami estaba sobre las caderas de Misaki paseándose lentamente haciendo que el contacto de sus dedos con la piel lo hicieran suspirar.

"Usagi-…san."

"Eres muy sensible Misaki."-el escritor apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico y empezó a mordisquear dejando una marca roja.- "adoro eso de ti."

Iba a decir algo pero Usami decidió callarlo con un beso mientras su mano aun viajaba por las caderas del chico. Misaki noto como el escritor estaba erecto ya que lo sentía entre sus piernas. Con un movimiento sus miembros quedaron juntos haciendo que el chico diera un gemido de sorpresa. Usami tembló y empezó a mover las caderas un poco y después se quedo quieto. Noto como el otro se acercaba más a él y empezó a hacer movimientos lentos de cadera.

Misaki seguía moviendo sus caderas y sintió que Usami las movía al mismo ritmo también. Al pasar los minutos el ritmo iba subiendo, el chico abrazo con fuerza la cabeza del mayor mientras este se sumergía de nuevo a llenar de besos su cuello.

"Misaki…si sigues gimiendo así de fuerte nos van a escuchar."

"¡Hn!"

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza para tratar de callar sus gemidos pero el otro aprovecho para introducir unos de sus dedos húmedos en su entrada. Misaki dio un gritito de sorpresa seguida por un par de gemidos.

"Usa-Usagi-san…no puedo…"

Usami sonrió y mordió su cuello haciéndolo gemir nuevamente.

"Usa mi cuello."

El chico tardo en comprender el mensaje pero una vez que lo comprendió se sonrojo moviendo su cabeza en negación. Usami introdujo otro dedo en el interior del menor. Misaki gimió de nuevo y por un movimiento se acerco al cuello del otro, el mismo movimiento causo que sus cuerpos quedaran más juntos. Sin poder soportarlo más Misaki cerró los ojos y mordió con fuerza el cuello del escritor. En un par de movimientos más, se derramaron juntos.

"Usagi…-san."

Mientras el chico trataba de normalizar su respiración, Usami lo cargo y lo recostó sobre el futon. Una vez que dejo al chico en el futon quiso acomodar algunas sabanas cerca sin embargo Misaki no lo soltaba del cuello.

"Misaki."

"… ¿eh?... ¡Ah! lo siento Usagi-san."

El chico intento soltarse pero Usami lo abrazo de nuevo besándolo. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Usami masajeo de nuevo el miembro del chico hasta que noto algunos gemidos salir de su boca de nuevo. Finalmente el escritor lo soltó un poco para acomodarse en la entrada de este, sin embargo no hiso ningún movimiento.

"¿?"

"Dime que lo quieres Misaki."

"¿Q-Q-Que? Yo no..."

Usami dio un masaje rápido de nuevo al cuerpo del chico haciéndolo temblar. Misaki podía sentirlo en su entrada y aquel masaje había hecho que su cuerpo se encendiera de nuevo. Sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo.

"_Si_ _no lo pidió…pareciera como si no disfrutara de esto…Usagi-san debe saber que…_" -. Misaki dejo su nerviosismo de lado y beso apasionadamente al escritor agarrándolo desprevenido.- "por favor Usagi-san… entra en mi."

Usami mordió con fuerza el cuello del chico al mismo tiempo que entraba en él con una fuerte embestida. Misaki dio un fuerte gemido y comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas.

"Misaki deja de seducirme sin darte cuenta."

"…esta vez, fue apropósito Usagi-san."

Misaki le sonrió de una manera coqueta, Usami le sonrió de la misma manera y después de besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento empezó a moverse fuertemente. Al principio se movían al mismo ritmo hasta que el mayor toco aquel punto en el interior del chico que lo hiso inclinarse hacia él dejando de moverse.

El escritor se detuvo un poco y aprovecho para mordisquear los pezones del chico. Después de dejarlo descansar por unos minutos comenzó de nuevo con las embestidas apuntando con eficiencia aquel punto en su interior.

"¡Uh Usagi-san! ¡Ah!"

Usami respondió moviéndose más y más rápido hasta que terminaron juntos gritando sus nombres. Misaki respiraba rápidamente mientras que Usami intentaba dejar de temblar, amaba estar dentro de él. Amaba hacer el amor con él, diablos amaba hacer cualquier cosa con él.

"Te amo Misaki, no sabes cuánto."

"…lo sé Usagi-san…yo también…"

Usami sonrió y volteo a ver al chico, le separo algunos mechones de cabello que tenía en su frente y lo beso de nuevo.

"Podría acostumbrarme a este Misaki desvergonzado rápidamente."

"…Urg…"-. El chico se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada.- "no te emociones."

El escritor se levanto y puso el futon al lado del otro y le paso una sabana a Misaki. Después camino hacia donde estaba su ropa y se puso los pantalones de la pijama.

"¿Pasa algo Usagi-san?"

"Tengo un poco de hambre."

El chico trato de ocultar su bostezo con una mano.-"¿Quieres que te prepare algo?"

"Solamente calentare algo de las sobras, duerme."

Usami se inclino a besar su frente y después salió del cuarto. Misaki dio un bostezo más y después se acomodo en el futon.

CscS

"Hiro-san de verdad eres muy bueno en esto."

Nowaki estaba recargado en la mesa del cuarto mientras que Kamijou estaba arrodillado frente a él. El maestro usaba sus manos y su boca al mismo momento para darle placer al médico mientras este trataba de controlarse y le acariciaba los cabellos.

Kamijou pasó una de sus manos a lo largo de la pierna del médico notando como temblaba un poco.

"Eso es jugar sucio Hiro-san."

El maestro dio un pequeño mordisco que dejo al médico temblando y después se levanto.

"Yo no juego sucio."

Kamijou se limpio la comisura de los labios con su mano lentamente viendo a los ojos al otro. Se quito la camisa y después se levanto para quitarse los pantalones, sin embargo las manos del médico se lo impidieron.

"Déjame ayudarte."

Las manos de Nowaki desabrocharon su pantalón y después ayudaron a que la prenda resbalara por las piernas del maestro. Kamijou había desviado la mirada y después sintió como su ropa interior era removida. Volteo y se topo con la mirada del otro, iba a voltearse de nuevo cuando sintió que este lo tomaba de la cara y lo obligaba a verlo.

"Te amo Hiro-san."

Kamijou se sonrojo y asintió moviendo la cabeza. Nowaki sonrió y lo beso guiándolo hacia la mesa. Nowaki se entretuvo un poco para quitarse la ropa sintiendo como el otro no le quitaba la vista de encima. Una vez estuvo desnudo se acerco al maestro y lo beso de nuevo.

"Si que te gusta besar."- Kamijou tenía alzada una ceja, intentando ocultar el sonrojo con enojo.

"A Hiro-san también le gusta."

Nowaki ignoro la mirada enojada del maestro para besarlo de nuevo, cada vez que lo besaba respondía con la misma pasión. Aunque realmente era Kamijou quien disfrutaba más de aquellas muestras de afecto.

Sin que Kamijou se diera cuenta, Nowaki puso sus manos entre sus piernas y en su espalda. Al momento en que se estaban besando puso más fuerza en los brazos y lo cargo repentinamente. El maestro sintió que se caía así que se abrazo fuertemente al cuello del otro. El médico cargo al maestro hasta dar con el espejo y lo recargo. Kamijou aventó su cuerpo hacia adelanto al sentir el contacto de su piel con el frio vidrio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Nowaki simplemente sonrió y alzo un poco más el cuerpo del maestro quedando el cuello de este a la altura de su boca. Junto más su cuerpo y despacio puso su pierna entre las del otro apoyándolo sin poner mucho peso para no lastimarlo. Mientras el médico le hacía numerosos chupetones en el cuello su rodilla masajeaba la entrepierna del maestro.

El maestro gemía al sentir aquel masaje y a momentos volvía a sentir el frio en su espalda que le ponía la piel de gallina, Nowaki fue bajándolo hasta que estuvo de nuevo apoyando los pies en el suelo. Sin embargo el médico nunca paro el masaje y empezó a dejar chupetones en los hombros y el pecho del otro deleitándose con su piel.

"Urg…no tan fuerte Nowaki."

El médico ignoro el pedimento del otro y mordió con un poco de más fuerza el pezón que había atrapado en su boca. El maestro tembló fuertemente al sentir el miembro del otro pegarse al suyo, Nowaki tomo su pierna y la levanto un poco. Kamijou daba algunos gemidos de placer y dolor y cuando abrió los ojos vio que frente a él estaba el hombro del médico y sonrió para después darle una mordida causando un gemido del otro.

"Estamos a mano."

Kamijou sonreía satisfecho hasta que sintió como la mano del otro viajaba por su pierna. Sintió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica subir por toda su espalda proporcionando un sonoro gemido. Nowaki sonrió y paseo su mano por el muslo del otro hasta llegar a la entrada del maestro. Masajeo un poco la zona antes de entrar y al momento en que empezó a empujar su dedo hacia el interior del maestro aprovecho para besarlo.

"Uhn…Nowaki."

"¿Te gusta Hiro-san?"

"Urg… ¿a quién le…gusta? ¡ah!"

Nowaki sonrió y empezó a entrar cada vez más en el maestro. Kamijou se abrazo de la espalda del médico mientras este seguía masajeándolo. El maestro movía la cadera indicándole al otro donde tocarlo.

De repente el maestro tembló fuertemente ya que Nowaki había encontrado _aquel punto_ dentro de él. La respiración se empezó a volver fuerte y se sujeto con fuerza de la espalda de su amante dejando marcas rojas. Estaba a unos cuantos movimientos del orgasmo. Cuando todo se detuvo. Se dejo caer en la espalda del otro y cuando reunió suficiente fuerza tomo la cabeza de Nowaki en sus manos y lo obligo a verlo.

"¿Por qué demonios te detuviste?"

"No sé de que hablas Hiro-san."

A Nowaki le encantaba provocar al otro en la intimidad, amaba las expresiones que el maestro hacia. Como la de en esos momentos se mostraba realmente enojado, con impaciencia y un enorme sonrojo en el rostro. El médico sonrió y beso la frente del maestro para después soltarlo y llevarlo hasta el centro del cuarto. Saco un futon y lo acomodo en el suelo, después de sacar el otro se entretuvo un poco cerrando el closet en donde estaban guardados. Cuando volteo a acomodar los futones se topo con Kamijou recostado, en una pose muy…comprometedora.

"Hiro…-san."

El maestro simplemente volteo a verlo y le indico que fuera a su lado con un movimiento de la cabeza evitando verlo a la caro. Nowaki tiro el otro futon a un lado y se acostó al lado de él. Sin perder el tiempo, las manos del médico empezaron a pasearse de nuevo en el cuerpo del otro. Llego a la entrada del maestro e introdujo uno de sus dedos y después de unos minutos introdujo el otro. Kamijou estaba listo.

"Hiro-san voy a entrar."

"Hum…"

Después de besarlo nuevamente, Nowaki entro en el maestro. Kamijou gimió fuertemente y empezó a moverse mientras que el otro daba pequeñas embestidas.

"Nowaki… ¡más!"

El médico no dijo nada, dejo de moverse y volteo a ver al maestro a los ojos. Sonrió, lo beso y después se hinco frente a él y tomo una de las piernas del otro y la apoyo en su hombro entrando más profundamente. Kamijou tembló un poco y después sintió las embestidas del médico cada vez más rápidas. Había volteado la cara hacia otro lado sin embargo volteo de nuevo a ver al otro y vio que Nowaki tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba rápidamente. En eso el chico abrió los ojos y sus miradas se toparon. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más rápidas hasta que el maestro no aguanto más y llego al orgasmo gimiendo fuertemente.

Nowaki salió del maestro lentamente y después beso la frente del otro. Kamijou respiraba rápidamente y trataba de calmarse cuando sintió que el médico se acostaba a su lado y tomando su cintura con sus manos lo sentó encima de él. Aun estaba duro.

"Tu aun no…"

Nowaki negó con la cabeza y después tomo el miembro del otro en sus manos y lo masajeo un poco. Kamijou sonrió coquetamente y después empezó a palpar el cuerpo del médico, guio el miembro del médico a su entrada y lentamente se dejo caer sobre él.

"Ha…Hiro-san…"

El maestro sonrió y empezó a moverse en círculos, después hacia abajo y arriba. Nowaki no le quitaba la vista de encima, ver al maestro tan desvergonzadamente lo hiso desearlo más y se levanto rápidamente para recostarlo en la cama nuevamente.

"¿¡Nowaki que estas!"

"Lo siento Hiro-san, pero eres demasiado sexy."

El médico se movía rápidamente en el interior del otro mientras que la habitación se llenaba de gemidos. Kamijou tomo la mano del otro y entrelazo sus dedos mientras que Nowaki empezaba a perder el ritmo de las embestidas, el maestro arqueo la espalda sintiendo un enorme placer recorrer su cuerpo y ambos terminaron dando un último gemido.

El maestro respiraba agitadamente, Nowaki lo ayudo a recostarse de nuevo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Poco a poco fueron quedándose dormiros, Kamijou tenía recargada la cabeza en el pecho de Nowaki mientras este se iba quedando dormido respirando tranquilamente el olor del otro.

CscS

Usami apago el foco de la cocina y llevaba un vaso con agua en su mano. Volteo a ver al corredor y sonrió, después empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras para subir a dormir.

PtpT

Misaki dio un enorme suspiro mientras se acomodaba la toalla en la cintura. Se había levantado temprano y decidió ir a tomar un baño antes que nada. Al momento de quitarse la yukata para entrar al agua se fijo en todas las marcas rojas que tenia por su cuerpo, producto de las muestras de afecto del grandioso escritor.

"Urg, al menos nadie más las va a ver."

Doblo la yukata y la guardo, agarro en una pequeña cubeta el shampoo y un jabón y después entro al baño. No hacia aire y el sol estaba justo encima del agua así que después de lavarse el cabello entro en el agua y cerró los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente. En eso escucho un poco de ruido y abrió los ojos para toparse con Kamijou.

"Ah Takahashi-kun, aquí estas."

"Bu-Buenos días sensei."

Ambos se quedaron viendo detenidamente, tenían todo el cuerpo lleno de marcas que no podían esconder en esa situación. Kamijou limpio su cabello y después entro al agua mientras Misaki desvió la mirada unos cuantos minutos. No podían verse a la cara.

"Si que se aprovechan de nosotros."

Kamijou se hecho un poco de agua al hombro mientras que Misaki sonrió un poco y volteo a verlo. Se quedaron callados por un momento, Misaki tenía sumergida la cabeza hasta la nariz mientras que el maestro seguía echando un poco de agua a sus hombros.

"Ahm disculpe por preguntar pero, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nowaki-san?"

"¿eh?" maestro recordó la plática que tuvieron y…bueno, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior poniéndose completamente rojo evitando la mirada.-"hun…supongo que eso se nota en las marcas de mi cuerpo."

Misaki volteo un poco hacia abajo viendo varios chupetones en el cuello del maestro.

"Bueno esto…yo me refería a…"

Kamijou noto como el chico se sentía nervioso, tal vez creía haber preguntado algo que no debía. Sonrió y después hecho un poco de cabeza en su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás con ayuda del agua.

"Si ya, se a que te refieres. Hablamos un poco y decidí llevarlo a ver a mi familia."

"¿A su familia?"

Kamijou se sintió repentinamente incomodo de contar algo tan privado a alguien a quien había conocido hace poco tiempo y sobretodo porque es su estudiante. Sin embargo el muchacho despedía un aura de calma, además él lo había ayudado con el último empujón a decidirse a tomar esa decisión.

"Nowaki necesita sentirse realmente aceptado por mi y aunque ya trate de hacerlo por muchos medios aun no lo he alcanzado. Por eso planeo llevarlo con mi familia para que vea que no necesito ocultarle nuestra relación a nadie."

Misaki vio como el maestro hablaba con la mirada perdida pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- "sensei es muy valiente, a mi aun…aun me cuesta trabajo decirle a Usagi-san lo que siento por él."

"Aun eres joven Takahashi, puedes ir avanzando a tu propio ritmo pero recuerda esto. Akihiko es una persona de muy poca paciencia."

"Oh sí, eso sí lo sé muy bien."

Misaki le sonrió al maestro mientras este le dio una media sonrisa y siguieron disfrutando de su baño. Después de que terminaron, Nowaki y Misaki se dedicaron a preparar el desayuno mientras que Kamijou arreglaba las cosas guardándolas de nuevo en la maleta. Usami, como de costumbre fue el último en despertarse y cuando termino de desayunar terminaron de empacar y subieron las cosas a la camioneta.

"Asegúrate de seguir las indicaciones esta vez Usagi-san, no quiero que nos tardemos todo el día."

"Estar perdido todo el día contigo suena tentador Misaki."

"Si, si deja por un rato tus pensamientos egoístas Bakahiko. Tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas para el regreso de clases."

"Si que eres un aguafiestas Hiroki."

"Yo también quiero regresar a casa para pasar tiempo a solas con Hiro-san."

"¿Eh? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo tan vergonzoso enfrente de él? Nowaki aléjate de mi…Nowaki lo digo en serio."

Misaki fijo su mirada en su ventana tratando de evitar mirar hacia atrás, Usami se las arreglo para tomar una de sus manos y tomarla durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente entraron a la ciudad y dejaron al escritor y al médico en su hogar.

"¡Ah! al fin en casa."

Kamijou se dejo caer sobre el sillón sentándose en el, Nowaki dejo algunas cosas en la recamara y después llego a sentarse al lado del maestro. Se quedaron callados un rato hasta que el maestro dio un enorme bostezo y se recostó en el sillón apoyándose en Nowaki.

"¿Hiro-san?"

"Estoy cansado, alguien no me dejo descansar ayer."

Nowaki se sonrojo un poco y sonrió. Acaricio los cabellos del maestro y lo dejo recargarse completamente en él. Después tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso acariciando su cabello.

"Descansa por ahora Hiro-san ya que no pienso dejarte ni un solo momento lo que resta de las vacaciones."

CscS

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Usami dejo una de las maletas que había llevado en el cuarto en el que trabajaba normalmente y dejo las demás en su habitación. Misaki dejo su maleta en su cuarto y empezó a sacar la ropa sucia para ponerse a lavar, una vez separo su ropa le pidió al escritor que hiciera lo mismo con la suya y se puso a lavarlas. Ya las tenia listas para colgarlas cuando vio que el escritor se sentaba en la sala con algunos libros y revistas enfrente de él.

"¿Qué es eso Usagi-san, trabajo?"

"Aun te queda una semana de vacaciones, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno a mi si pero Kamijou-sensei no ya que tiene que revisar algunas cosas de la escuela."

"¿Quién hablo de Hiroki? Esta vez te quiero solo para mí."

Usami alargo la mano y jalo al chico para que se sentara sobre él. Misaki intento levantarse pero el escritor rápidamente lo controlo y una vez que sus manos empezaron a masajear el cuerpo del chico este dejo de forcejear. Después de todo, él también quería unas vacaciones a solas con su escritor aunque jamás se lo diría…bueno al menos no por ahora.

.

FIN

.

¡Waaaa! Minna-san espero hallan disfrutado de mi fic así como yo disfrute de haberlo escrito. Este es mi tercer fic largo y de verdad me gusto mucho el resultado. Solamente quiero aclarar que la plática del capítulo pasado de Misaki y Hiroki fue rápida ya que el sensei estaba decidido a decirle a Nowaki que lo llevaría a presentarlo con su familia. Solamente necesitaba el pequeño empujón que Misaki le dio. Otra aclaración es que la visita de Hiro-san y Nowaki será en otro fic aparte ya que si la abordaba aquí me saldría del tema original, de verdad lo siento pero no se preocupen ya será para otro fic jejeje.

Espero que les guste el final del fic, estaba renuente a terminarlo yo creo que esa fue la razón por la cual me tarde tanto en escribir el capítulo final pero aquí esta. Estas vacaciones fueron muy gratificantes para mí ya que hice cosas que antes no hacía y me llene de ideas aunque ahora no se cual fic debería de comenzar ahora. Les gustara sabes que tengo varias ideas así que, si Dios quiere, seguiré en esto por un rato. Solo les pido que me digan que Pairing preferirían que fuera en el siguiente fic y eso me ayudara a comenzar a escribir.

¡Ah! También siéntanse libres de leer mi intento de drabbles "Por la tarde" aun no sé cómo estará siendo actualizado pero ya hay varias ideas más que listas para escribirse. Bueno eso es todo, pero antes que nada…

.

EXTRA

.

Nowaki regreso del hospital, había sido un día cansado. Todo el día tuvo que ir y venir varias veces de las habitaciones de los niños y aparte tuvo que dar algunas citas privadas para niños que tuvieran una situación especial. En fin, ahora podía ir a descansar a su casa y sabía que Kamijou estaba ahí esperándolo con la cena preparada. Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando noto algo frente a ella, un pequeño paquete. Lo levanto y vio que estaba dirigido a él.

"Estoy en casa."- dijo entrando a la residencia, dejando sus zapatos y llaves en la entrada cargando el paquete.

"Bi-Bienvenido, ya esta lista la cena." – a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con la misma rutina, a Kamijou aun se le dificultaba un poco saludarlo tan **"vergonzosamente"**, sin embargo Nowaki no tenía ninguna queja.- "¿Y eso?"

"Es un paquete que estaba en la puerta."

"¿Quién lo manda?"

El médico leyó la etiqueta del paquete y se sorprendió.-"es de Usami-san."

Nowaki se sentó en el sillón para abrir el paquete y Kamijou llego rápidamente a su lado lleno de curiosidad. En el paquete había unos cuantos libros de manga y arriba de ellos había una pequeña nota firmada por el escritor.

"Nowaki y Hiroki: gracias a ustedes he podido escribir esta nueva obra maestra. Gracias."

El médico tomo uno de los mangas y leyó en voz alta.-"Junai Egoist."

Kamijou estaba sin palabras después de leer algunas hojas del libro. Nowaki tomo uno de ellos y empezó a hojearlo también, con cada página que pasaba le gustaba cada vez más.

"Ese maldito pervertido…"-Kamijou temblaba de coraje mientras tiraba el libro al suelo.

"_Así que Usami-san nos vio_…Hiro-san aquí tienen varias ideas que me gustaría intentar."

"¿¡Que! Estás loco como se te ocurre siquiera seguir leyendo eso."

"Son buenas ideas y sigue siendo literatura."

"Para mí esto no es ninguna literatura."

Nowaki se acerco al maestro y lo abrazo por detrás acariciando con sus frías manos el cuerpo del otro haciendo que emitiera un gemido.

"No espera Nowaki la cena se va a enfriar."

"Podemos calentarla después."

"Después sabrá raro…deja de leer ese libro, Nowaki tíralos."

"Pero si es un agradecimiento de Usami-san."

"¿¡Que! Claro que no."

"Por haber sido su fuente de inspiración."

"¡Lo sabías desde el principio! Desgraciado como fue que- ¡ah!"

"Basta de hablar Hiro-san, tomemos algunas ideas de aquí para…Inspirarnos un poco."

CscS

"Ano…Usagi-san, ¿Por qué estas desconectando el teléfono?"

"Presiento que mañana tendremos a un peor acosador que los paparazis."

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, vamos a cenar Misaki."

El chico no comprendió la razón del escritor pero poco le importo, por ahora quería concentrarse en terminar de cenar y evitar ser arrastrado a la habitación del _**escritor en contra de su voluntad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente fic!

Plock: Que bueno que te gusto mi manera extraña de manejar a las parejas jeje. Sé que parecía que había olvidado el fic, pero más bien me estaba costando terminar el capitulo ya que no quería que terminara. Pero en fin, ahora iré por el drabble. Gracias por tu explicación, me ayudo bastante. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

Kaoryciel64: creo que la mayoría de los capítulos que escribo son cortitos jeje pero aun así muchas gracias por leer el fic. Aquí esta, por fin, el último capitulo y espero que te guste. Sip, la presentación de Nowaki con la familia de Hiro-san será en otro fic ya que este iba enfocado a que Usami recibiera un poco de inspiración pero, creo que como aumenta la demanda tratare de empezar a trabajar en eso. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!


End file.
